


✧*:.｡.  ⓤⓝ ⓐⓜⓞⓤⓡ ⓔⓝⓣⓐⓒⓗé  .｡.:*✧

by Tsumi_to_higeki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: BanjouKazuichi, FutureSmut-ish, GasMaskTrio, HinamiFueguchi, HoriChie, Ichimi - Freeform, Jiro - Freeform, KaneTsuki - Freeform, M/M, NishikiNishio, PostAogiriTreeTimeline, Sante - Freeform, Slight Canon Divergence In This Instalment, Slight Melancholy At The End, TokyoGhoulMangaBased, ToukaKirishima, TsukiyamaShuu, kanekiken, shuuneki, tsukikane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumi_to_higeki/pseuds/Tsumi_to_higeki
Summary: - Bio coming soon when story is finished.





	1. ａ ｗｈｏｌｅ ｎｅｗ ｓｔａｒｔ

It was just midnight of the escape from Aogiri Tree, Kaneki, Banjou, Hinami, Jiro, Ichimi, Sante and Tsukiyama all began walking away from the rescue team called 'Team Anteiku'.

As they kept walking away, Kaneki couldn't help but feel a deep swell of something forming in his chest. Guilt. He was guilty about just leaving the only people who had ever come to rescue him and risk their own lives for him.

As he kept walking and leading the way to a totally different direction in the forest, away from Aogiri Tree, away from the remaining CCG investigators lurking in the area and away from the whole torturous building he had been condemned to, to face such horror, abuse and realisation.

Kaneki turned his head to his right slightly, as he realised someone was talking to him now. Probably wanting to know what they'd do, where they'd start, where they'd live and what they had to do.

"Hey Kaneki, where exactly are we gonna go now? Where could we hide that the Aogiri Tree or CCG won't find us so easily?"

Banjou inquired in a soft and unsure tone, as he wasn't sure whether he should or could ask such a thing. Seeing as how he agreed to accompany and follow Kaneki no matter what, as he agreed to be the shield that protects him.

"I'm... I'm not so sure Banjou-San. Maybe..."

Kaneki paused and trailed off his words and sentence slightly as he began to think about the questions he had just been asked, as it was a rather important thing to figure out indeed. 'Where could I lead them to that would be safe for us all...' Kaneki thought deeply,  as his eyes narrowed slightly before widening slightly, at his idea just now.

"How about we go to the 6th ward?... You know, seeing as how none of our presences have been reported there, so they'd likely think we died during the whole CCG and Aogiri Tree battle."

It was silent for a few minutes before someone decided to speak up and congratulate Kaneki on his, well smart quick thinking brain.

"Ah génial! Brilliant idea there Kaneki-Kun. However there's one problem..."

Kaneki squinted his eyes towards the Gourmets direction, as he waited for him to continue on what he was gonna ramble on about. He decided to hear Tsukiyama out, seeing as how he did welcome the ghouls proposal with open arms about helping and lending a hand to the cause so quickly.

"You see mon cher... we haven't a place to live at. No home. No shelter. No refuge."

Kaneki stopped his squinting and questioning glare at the Gourmet, as he realised he was right. For once he'd agree with Tsukiyama in this situation, as they didn't have any of that stuff. Which means they'd need to find a place, when they get to the 6th ward.

"Ah... but you see Tsukiyama-San, I already had thought of that. I actually had thought about a lot of things on how this would work. So... don't panic so much, I got this under control."

 

Kaneki gave them all his best reassuring smile, as he continued on leading them all towards the 6th wards location.

"Also... I think we may want to ditch the clothes we're wearing guys, when we get settled and all. You know... seeing as how we're all trying to lay low and all now."

The others nodded their heads in agreement to Kaneki's words, as he wasn't exactly telling lies. With his ripped, tattered clothing he was wearing and the others clothing, they'd all stand out like a sore thumb.

As they kept walking for a further couple of hours, they soon came to their destination in the 6th ward and looked about at the place as they walked and wandered around the streets there.

First and only priority the now: fine a home or shelter for them to live in.

"Okay here's how I want this to play out. Banjou-San, Ichimi-San, Jiro-San and Sante-San, you guys will check up and down this section of the 6th wards, while me, Tsukiyama-San and Hinami-Chan will search on the far side of the 6th ward. When we find a house that is suitable for us all to live in and we've searched for an hour, then we'll all meet back up here. Okay... so is everyone clear about what we have to do?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Uh-huh Kaneki."

"Qui."

"Yup Onii-San!"

Kaneki nodded his head in acknowledgement to everyone, as the group of seven, split into two teams of three and four. As Kaneki watched Banjou and his group wander away from him and out of sight, Tsukiyama and Hinami had already taken their places beside him.

"After you mon cher."

Tsukiyama gestured his hand dramatically towards Kaneki, as Hinami had taken his hand and looked up at him smiling with hope and determination. Somehow, that's all Kaneki needed for him to start feeling positive about this whole thing.

He began to lead Hinami and Tsukiyama down towards the wee section that they'd be covering in their search, as Banjou and his group went to do their sweep of the 6th ward.

Kaneki wasn't gonna lie, downplay or even make excuses about the hardness of finding a place for them all to stay, as he knew that they'd need to be patient and look properly in their search. He also thought about how they were even gonna pay for such a place when they found somewhere, as none of them had a penny or anything to their names.

They were completely skint.

Seconds transitioned into minutes, minutes became half an hour and half an hour turned into a full blown hour now. They all had searched high ground, middle ground and last low ground. Yet they simply couldn't find something.

Kaneki was beginning to get irritated easily now, as he had thought that this would have been a whole lot easier to do. Oh how he was wrong.

"Maybe we should give up guys... we've been searching for ages..."

"B-but Onii-San..."

"I'm sorry Hinami-Chan, but I can't seem to see us finding a place for us all anytime soon."

Hinami looked down in defeat towards the ground, as Kaneki had looked off to the side and appeared to be annoyed at himself for saying such a thing to make Hinami look that way.

"Non!"

"T-Tsukiyama-San?..."

"I refuse we give up so easily Kaneki-Kun. Comment osez vous être si facilement influencés dans cette affaire."

Kaneki looked at him in a quizzical manner, as he seriously didn't understand a thing Tsukiyama had spat at him there, as he wasn't in the know how of other languages but his own. Japanese.

"Well... well what do you purpose we do then Tsukiyama-San? We've searched for ages and I'm worried about keeping Hinami-Chan here awake for much longer."

"We... we... we just need to be patient and keep searching. These things take time to find non?"

Kaneki just looked at him with an unreadable face, as he was surprised to see Tsukiyama being so enthusiastic about a situation like this. After some more searching around in the 6th ward, it wasn't long till Kaneki had heard a shouting young voice beside him.

"Onii-San! Onii-San!! Look."

Kaneki and the rest of the group had managed to meet up ages ago and searched the ward as one, because as they say many pair of eyes are better than a few.

They all walked up a drive way, as they saw that this place was for sale and had not been claimed or had a claim made upon it. It was too good to be true.

 

Kaneki was the first to try and open the door up, which to his surprise was still left open, 'Guess they didn't care too much about break ins or thief's then huh?', he mused to himself as he walked completely into the house and found himself standing in the living room area.

Once he got his bearings and saw how the place was devoid of any other life or beings, except for the furniture that happened to be alright in the place. 'An already furnished home... what a blessing.' Kaneki muttered to himself, in though as a small appreciative smile worked it's way upon his lips.

Soon the rest of the group all walked in as well and looked about in awe, at the already furnished place. First in came Banjou followed by Ichimi, Sante and Jiro then in came Hinami and finally Tsukiyama himself.

"What a true trésor we have all managed to find, non?"

Kaneki allowed his appreciative smile to only grow in size, as his eyes scanned, raked and noted all that was in the place. However his mind soon flooded with a worry, he knew that he simply couldn't rid himself of or even hope for a miracle to take that worry away so easily.

"Guys..."

They all paused and turned to look at Kaneki, as his stern voice cut through the quiet and peaceful silence they all were having and experiencing, while admiring this beautiful find.

"...What are we going to do about money? We've got none... which means even if we did live here and everything, we'd have not electricity, heat or anything like that."

That seemed to tip the atmosphere in a cold way, as everyone's face had all dropped down to a frown and sighed. They all should have known and remembered none of them had money to sustain a place like this. No money to sustain anything actually.

"S'il vous plaît... Kaneki-Kun I can simply supply us with enough money to run a whole mansion if I wish. If you'd be willing mon cher... then I'd be absolutely delighted to aid you in financial trouble and service."

Kaneki looked over at Tsukiyama with an absolutely stunned and Speechless expression, as he wasn't expecting Tsukiyama or anything like that having to be aided to them. He really hated the idea of just taking Tsukiyama's money without a way to repay him, but he also knew that if he refused then Tsukiyama would most likely take that as an insult towards him.

"Thank you Tsukiyama-San, that's very kind of you."

Tsukiyama simply gave a somewhat cheeky grin and wink towards Kaneki in a friendly gesture, to show that he really didn't mind with helping in this way. Kaneki couldn't help but feel a slight dust of pink creep upon his face, as he witnessed Tsukiyama winking and smiling at him. No... No he couldn't allow himself to let his guard so easily down around Tsukiyama. Not this time.

Kaneki slowly looked away from the happy and beaming faces of his group, as he peered out of a window and had some moonlight flood his pale face, 'Now I guess... it's time to prepare for our new lives...', with that thought in his mind, he turned away from the window and then began to help with settling in and getting stuff organised.


	2. ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ｔｗｏ -- ｇｅｔｔｉｎｇ ｓｅｔｔｌｅｄ ｉｎ

It had been a good couple of weeks now since the whole group had settled into that huge apartment, within the 6th ward. However out of all the people who were allowed to stay, Kaneki had banned Tsukiyama from ever being allowed to stay in the same apartment as them all.

Not because of the hostility and constant bickering between him and Banjou, oh no, this was because of how he and Kaneki had met. It's not like Kaneki hated or even wanted nothing to do with Tsukiyama at all, it was just his trust had been broken and he wasn't gonna be stupid and foolish for his third time in his life.

Fool him once then shame on them, fool him twice then shame on himself and fool him three times then death to him it shall be. 

At first Tsukiyama gave a questioning and scowling look towards Kaneki, like an injured animal being chucked out the pack and told to fend on themselves, but after a couple of days, Tsukiyama seemed to get the memo and just of things.

Well either that or he just forgot about sulking over something that he knew wouldn't change,  as he has realised how impatient this Kaneki is at times. In fact that's not all. He's noticed how Kaneki would linger his annoyed and irritated expression towards himself more or the fact how the white haired half ghoul has taken to just feeding upon ghouls now.

Disgusting in his opinion, but he had agreed to be Kaneki's 'Sword' and promised him his undying loyalty and service. And perhaps... he could manage to coax his submissive Kaneki back and then strike when he's vulnerable. 

But for now, he'd be patient. Wait. Be vigilant, loyal and willing to serve his little master.

Today the whole group were organising and reorganising furniture and where to put other things. Currently Kaneki was sifting his fingers through some books that were in a box, as he was carefully placing them on the only book shelf they had in the apartment at the moment. It wasn't a big one, but it was enough space to provide for the books.

Banjou and his crew were currently cleaning their way through dusty and grimy stains that they could find, as that was one of the things they were tasked with today. Hinami was actually doing cleaning of her own, as she insisted on helping even if that help was small. She was cleaning the kitchens counters and table, while using a duster for anything that she missed or had over looked.

As the whole group did these tasks, Tsukiyama decided to pay them all a visit as he was wanting to see how they all were doing and settling into their apartment. Sure he paid for the apartment, electricity bills, gas bills and rent when needed, but he never once went against Kaneki's words about him not being aloud to stay. He understood his boundaries and what he could and couldn't cross or ask. Though, he'd still hope that Kaneki would trust him like he did that day back at Anteiku when they met.

How those were his greatest mistakes by luring and lulling Kaneki into a sense of friendship, prey and dinner. Why had his stupid hunger been aloud to overshadow his logical judgement?

When he reached the door to the apartment, he simply lifted his hand dramatically and allowed a sweet and friendly smile to grace his features. No point in coming down here, if he's gonna be grouchy and looking like he doesn't want to be there.

Besides he could entertain himself with getting the chance to converse and get to know Kaneki for the person he is and not allow his greedy hunger to spoil his second chance, as this was probably his only chance to prove he has changed since that day.

He slowly raised and pressed his hand firm towards the door, as he gave quick, brief and swift knocks of the door.

Nothing. Not a single sound could be heard from inside and behind the door. Perhaps everyone was asleep? He highly doubted that suspicion quick, as he knew only Kaneki liked to take brief or long naps throughout the day after training his fighting muscles and techniques with that punching bag or sparring with someone down in the basement, turned training and sparring room.

He knocked again, received the same treatment and then this time he knocked again, more louder this time. No way they could ignore him now, as that was a pretty damn loud knock he gave.

He waited and waited and waited, till his ears picked up on movement and rustling from behind the door. So they were in. Tsukiyama was a patient and easily loyal person, so he was gonna forgive this little mishap of ignoring him at the door.

However he wasn't expecting to see Hinami opening the door for him, all covered in dust and hair messed up. Tsukiyama quickly shot a concerned look, but when he noticed that the girl was indeed fine and none probably had just been doing cleaning. Something rather foreign to him.

"Oh dear little lady! Your all covered in disgusting dust and grime."

He exclaimed with worry and distress, as he couldn't stand to see her looking so filthy and unclean and not to mention her messed up hair. How he needed to fix this.

"Flower man! What are you doing around today? We weren't expecting you to drop by at all today, that's why none of us answered the door and decided to do some cleaning and moving things around. Oh! And also unpack stuff. Did you come and help us out, flower man?"

He didn't quite know how to answer her question, as in truth, he only did come here to chat and spend time with Kaneki. Hopefully to build and nature a bond and friendship between each other. He only hoped something like that could still happen.

"Ah qui! I actually came to see how you all were doing and how you all have managed to settle in the apartment and stuff."

"Well flower man we've all managed to call this place home. So I guess you could say, that it's wonderful."

"I'm so glad to hear little lady!"

He exclaimed in happiness and pure delight to know that his money hadn't gone to complete and utter waste, not that it would matter anyhow seeing as how rich he and his family were.

"Say little lady, do you have any idea where I might find mon cher Kaneki-Kun? You know so I don't have to look in different rooms and run into Banjoi then start arguments about his name."

"Sure flower man, I know where Onii-San is. He's currently in the study. Over there."

"Hmm... what's he doing in there."

"I think he's unpacking books and placing them on the bookshelf in there. You know seeing as how Onii-San likes to read and all."

"Heh! Qui, qui little lady. Well thank you for your help for telling me."

"No problem flower man."

Tsukiyama gave Hinami an appreciative smile, as she returned it and then walked back over to the kitchen to continue her work. He always liked Hinami and always found himself cheering up and smiling when she was around. Out of everyone in this apartment, excluding Kaneki for obvious reasons, Hinami was his favourite person here. 

Realising he was still standing outside of the apartment and having the door opened up for him, he walked in and had a dust of embarrassed pink creep upon his face as he was lost in the moment there with his thoughts. Once inside the apartment, he turned on his heel and closed the front door quietly.

He then found himself walking towards the study room, the one that Hinami had pointed out to him. He was a little nervous and skittish about going to see how Kaneki was and see if he needed help, seeing as how none knew he was dropping by today. So he was hoping that Kaneki didn't take this as an excuse to kick him out the apartment and send him home.

When he found himself standing right outside the studies room door and looking at the peeling white paint on the wooden door, he swallowed down a lump of nervousness that had been gathering and placing pressure on his throat.

He quickly drew a breath in and then exhaled out a puff slowly, as he composed, calmed and relaxed himself. Once calmed and relaxed, he slowly placed his hand upon the golden brass door knob and turned it rather slowly and then thrust the door open quickly andndndndnds to not allow the door to creak or emit sound, as it looked rather squeaky if one was to push it open slowly or at normal speed.

When the door opened and he scanned his eyes all over the study room, he spotted Kaneki kneeling on the ground, hands placed on the edge of the box containing some books left to be put away and his face peering into it. Tsukiyama slowly walked up to him, however was immediately halted in his action when he saw the half ghoul looking round at him with questioning eyes and straight thinned line lips.

Was he interrupting something?

However Kaneki didn't chase him away or say anything that would send Tsukiyama away cowering with his tail between his legs, hurt being scolded by the one called master. In fact if anything Kaneki looked expectant, as if waiting for Tsukiyama to come and join him, as he looked rather lonely and glum.

So with that thought in his mind, Tsukiyama joined Kaneki on the ground and sat beside him. Even if none of them said anything, this was good enough to know that Kaneki at least trusted him. Even if it was the slightest bit of trust.

"What are you doing here Tsukiyama-San?"

Tsukiyama was brought out from his thoughts and hopefully wishes when he heard Kaneki speak and look at him, in a rather questioning glare. Unsure of how to meet the unnerving glare he was given, he chose to focus his gaze on the box in front of himself as he answered.

"I was just coming around to see how you all were doing and settling into this apartment mon cher, that's all."

"That's all you came for? Nothing else?"

Tsukiyama gave a shrug of his arms, as he puffed out some air and then heard a loud sigh from his half ghoul companion at the side of him.

"Well we all really appreciate and are thankful to you for providing money and helping with paying for us. And I um... am grateful too."

"You? Why?"

Kaneki looked over at him in an annoyed and half irritated look. Why couldn't Tsukiyama comprehend why he in particular was grateful for all of his help and what he provided for them.

"Well Tsukiyama-San, I am grateful because of all that you have done for us and what your continuing to do for us. Plus... I'm also glad and appreciative of you lending your help to our cause."

"Qui... But I was simply doing the right thing and helping a friend out."

When Tsukiyama met Kaneki's gaze he looked somewhat in a strop. He was clearly frowning and had his eyes narrowed the slightest bit, as if he appeared to be in deep thought about something. Taking a glance at the gold wrist watch he wore, Tsukiyama made a little sigh as he smiled and brought Kaneki out of his wee episode there and focus completely on Tsukiyama now.

"Well... I better get going seeing as how I only dropped by to see how you all were and handling things, but I see your all doing wonderfully fine and have settled in nicely together in this apartment."

Kaneki's eyes slightly widened as if something was happening that he didn't want to, reaching out with a shaky and firm grip, he gripped Tsukiyama's purple blazer sleeve and looked up at him with large pupils and hopeful look.

"Wait... please... do you think um... do you think we could maybe talk some more Tsukiyama-San, before you have to leave?"

Tsukiyama's mouth was slightly parted in surprise as his eyes were wide with curiosity, as he wasn't expecting Kaneki to ask him anything like that ever again, but he'd hardly pass up a chance as rare like this. Especially when Kaneki looked so cute and hopeful with that face he was making right now at him.

"Hmm... Qui mon cher. Of course."

Upon hearing those words, Kaneki's lips twitched and formed upwards into a smile, as he scooted closer to Tsukiyama and they began to discuss things about each other and get to know each other properly this time. Things were surely looking up for their friendship and bond that could flourish between each other. 

Just maybe... maybe this one time... things will be done right between themselves, instead of ending up in tragedy and stupidity like last time.


	3. ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ｔｈｒｅｅ -- ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ ｎｅｗ

"...and now you know mon cher, why I had thought of that."

"I see... But Tsukiyama-San, why would you suggest to bring us new books and stuff when you visit? You don't have to..."

"nonsense! I know I don't have to, but I'd like to..."

Kaneki looked up at Tsukiyama with questioning and admiration in his eyes, as he cocked his head to the side the slightest bit and soon smiled in thanks. He hadn't the foggiest idea on why Tsukiyama had personally thought to bring books with him each and every time he dropped by, as that wasn't his purpose within this group.

Nevertheless though, Kaneki wouldn't persuade or convince Tsukiyama of another route to take, as he knew that his Gourmet friend would take great offence at being told otherwise. And besides, he was so determined with his words about bring books everyday that it made the half ghoul smile softly and let a small hum in appreciation slip pass his normally tight sealed lips.

"Alright then Tsukiyama-San, if that's what you wanna do and have your heart set on, then sure. That'd be really nice."

Kaneki muttered past tired and smiling lips, as he cuddled and snuggled himself on to Tsukiyama's right, as he had his head laying just below his shoulder and arms placed tightly around his arms. Securing his preys arms within his grasp, as the half ghoul yawned in a surprisingly loud volume.

"Oh my, c'est mignon. Mon cher I never realised how tired you really were, how about we get you to bed or get you to one of the couches in the living room."

Tsukiyama began to stiffly move, before being yanked on his right arm and held tighter. When the Gourmet met his eyes with the one eyed ghoul, he was surprised to see a glare and hint of lose in his white haired friend's eyes. Slowly raising his left hand up and moving it towards Kaneki, just stopping in front of his face, as he landed his hand upon his head and ruffled it up messily and with a slight hint of fun.

Normally Kaneki would be angry about being touched in such a way and by someone who tried to eat him, it was all a bold and daring move on Tsukiyama's part right there. However instead of pulling away, slapping the Gourmets hand away or even shoving Tsukiyama with his own hand harshly that would cause him to become winded, he found himself leaning into the Gourmets touch.

"I... I do suppose I am a little tired, yes..."

Kaneki answered in a quiet and sleepy tone, as he touched his hand to his chin and rubbed it nervously, as if he was in deep thought or having to think about something quite difficult.

"Would you like me to carry you mon cher?"

Tsukiyama had thought he'd try his luck just now, as he offered the half ghoul such a question and to have the audacity to smile in his presence as he was being bold and daring. Kaneki in return was looking up at the Gourmet with open wide eyes and lips that were thinned bitterly into a straight line. 

When Kaneki recovered and finally responded to the question he had been asked, he promptly jumped to his feet and shot a threateningly glare down at his companion and huffed. How dare Tsukiyama be so bold and daring with his question and actions.

"N-no I'm good... I think I can walk up the stairs just fine if I have to."

"tel un briseur de cœur!" 

Tsukiyama exclaimed dramatically, as he raised his left hand and folded his arm into his body, as he placed his hand upon his heart and looked offended by Kaneki's words. As Tsukiyama slowly dropped his hand and arm by his side, he hadn't realised how asleep and numb it had fallen when in Kaneki's grasp.

"Anyhow... how about you retire to your bed mon cher hmm?"

Kaneki just kept looking down at the purple haired ghoul before him, as his gaze softened slightly and he held his hand out towards Tsukiyama. However Kaneki was surprised to find the Gourmet staring at his hand in slight confusion and curiosity, however when his eyes met with Kaneki's there was no malice or anything behind his eyes or even hidden behind any of his features.

Impatiently, Kaneki thrusted his hand forward and grabbed Tsukiyama's hand firmly and pulled him up to his feet, as he was really expecting Tsukiyama to just accept his offered hand and take it. 

"Ah, thank you mon cher. Sorry about um... the wait there."

Once standing up together and looking at each other, Kaneki slowly folded his arms and gave the Gourmet a hard, long and lasting stare, as he watched Tsukiyama smile sheepishly and avert his eye contact with him and shuffle back the slightest.

Kaneki began to wonder if he was intimidating towards his companion right now or whether he was just doing this as an act. He shook his head of those thoughts, as he knew he shouldn't be thinking about how the old Tsukiyama use to act and so should focus on this new one instead.

"Anyway... before I head to bed for a wee nap or something... how about we do some sparring Tsukiyama-San, seeing as how I know you won't hold back and just let me win." 

The edges of Tsukiyama's lips twitched and formed upwards into a smile, as he slightly bowed and gestured to the door that he had walked through to get in this room in the first place.

"After you the mon cher Kaneki-Kun, the basement we go."

Kaneki didn't question Tsukiyama's overly happy tone, as he just thought it was probably because they'd get to train and Tsukiyama then could assess his attacking techniques for him, to say and see where he needs to improve. 

Kaneki in all honesty didn't mind the criticism he got from others on how to attack, what fighting stances he should and shouldn't do depending on the enemy he's facing and he also got tips from them on how to control his kagune further. That was the reason he asked people to spar with him, so that he wouldn't be running into fights blind and useless at things.

Plus... Tsukiyama was always a strong and durable ghoul within a fight and could always hold his own against others, so having him as a sparring partner would do the lad some good.

"Alright then. Come on."

He motioned for Tsukiyama to follow behind him, as he led the way to the basement, but before they could even set foot to the stairs that led to the basement-- or training room now as it's commonly known as now --they had to get out of the study room that they were currently in, pass by the living room area and then to the spiral staircase that either led up or down.

As Kaneki stepped over to the study rooms door and placed his hand upon its gold rusted handle, he turned to make sure Tsukiyama was following him and to also keep his guard up around this Gourmet ghoul. As he could never be too careful around this one.

Seeing that everything was still alright and that nothing was gonna happen-- not that it probably would --Kaneki turned the door handle and promptly opened it quickly as his feet worked while pushing the door open. Once out the study room, Kaneki headed straight towards the living room area without a second heartbeat and made his way across the open space and to the spiral staircase, as he mounted the stairs and then began to head downwards.

As he headed down the stairs, he always kept making sure that Tsukiyama was always behind him and he was glad and relieved to see that he was. Once downstairs and at the basements door, he jerked open the door and walked in quickly, as he made his way to the centre of the training room and Tsukiyama stood right in front of him. 

"Alright mon cher... kagune training or hand to hand combat training?"

"Hmm... perhaps a little bit of both, if that's alright with you Tsukiyama-San?"

"Qui. Of course mon cher."

Tsukiyama replied in a soft and comfortable tone, as he felt his shoulder blade beginning to bubble with newly burning RC cells from his Kakuhou sacks. He closed his eyes, as a small tearing sound of fabric could be heard, as Tsukiyama's Koukaku kagune began to sprout from his shoulder and then began curling around his arm. As the end of his kagune spiralled around his hand, he opened his eyes to reveal that his kakugan had activated while having his kagune manifest.

"Okay I'm ready mon cher, are you?"

He asked in a sweet tone, as he thrusted his kagune forward and pointed it threatening straight towards Kaneki, who stared at his opponent with a glare. Kaneki quickly stood with his feet parted slightly and his arms raised with hands clenched into tight fists, as he felt at his lower back the RC cells beginning to burn and bubble at that part of his body. He slowly felt as his four red rinkaku kagune arms began to push and sprout their way out from his back and the skin. One by one, each of the four red long pulsing kagune arms began to raise at either side of him, as he cracked his finger loudly and stared at Tsukiyama with ferocity.

"I am now..."

Tsuikyama watched as Kaneki allowed his rinkaku kagune to form from his lower back and spread out to the side of him, in a display of his authority and dominance and also to show who would most likely best the other in this fight. however Tsuikyama was feeling rather daring and bold today, that he is thinking about pushing the waters further and further. seeing how much Kaneki could and would allow himself to take before completely unleashing his raw and murderous strength.

though Tsuikyama wasn't stupid or would allow himself to be bested and beaten so easily, he was gonna put up a good fight and display of his own power and put it on display for Kaneki, so that they'd last and keep this sparring session going for hopefully ages and ages until they've fought and exhausted each other completely out.

or at least until one or the other one yields and gives up the fight.

"Alright then mon cher, I shant hold back then." 

After saying so Tsukiyama followed through with his promise raising his kagune and arm backwards, as he took a couple of steps forwards and then thrusted his kagune quite harshly towards the white haired ghoul which was countered with two long thick and extremely hardened red pulsating rinkaku arms.

In all honesty Tsukiyama was expecting the other to defend himself against an attack quite as memorised as that one, as he always used that attack for his starter and then would always end up breaking into a dodging and clashing of red and purple kagunes clashing against each other and bouncing off the walls that radiated the noise more louder. However this time Tsukiyama had actually used that opening move a little bit more differently this time, as he used such force, strength and speed into it.

Kaneki was absolutely speechless for a couple of minutes as he clearly wasn't expecting such an attack like that, as he shook his head and composed himself back into the fight, swinging the remaining two red kagune arms primed by his sides and used them to try and impale Tsukiyama with.

Dodge after dodge, always followed by the sound of cracking woodwork from the floor, as Kaneki seemed to be trying way too hard to try and hit Tsukiyama it seemed, as he let out short and quick hisses or growls whenever he missed his mark or struck the ground.

Tsukiyama saw the others impatience waning and his hits gradually getting more frantic, quick, sharp, hard and exasperated. God knows how long Tsukiyama had till he found himself on the end of one of those red spears of death. 

As he got slightly distracted by his own thoughts, concerns and worries, he failed to register or even feel the slick red kagune that wound itself around his ankle and yanked him, making him jerk forward, body falling backwards, hands out and reaching for something that he knew wouldn't brake his fall.

When the purple haired ghoul collided painfully with the wooden flooring of the training room, he groaned and clenched his eyes tightly shut and teeth clenching. He surely wasn't anticipating an attack like that one from his fellow opponent.

When Tsukiyama began to respond after being out cold and groaning in pain on his back, he slowly began to try and sit up as he rubbed the back of his head that was the most in the pain, he found himself unable to properly get up any further.

Raising one eyebrow up and slowly allowing his eyes to assess his situation, he soon comes to find why he can't move any further. Kaneki had his foot painfully digging into Tsukiyama right shoulder, tilting his head to the side ever slight, kakuganed eye still active, sweat forming on him and hair clinging to his forehead, Kaneki began to push his foot and heel into Tsukiyama's shoulder effectively pushing him backwards back on to his back again.

Once he had him laying flat against the wooden floor, Kaneki stared down at him with an unreadable face, keeping his foot firmly planted and holding Tsukiyama down against his will. He found it funny how quick this sparring session had finished, just like all the others they had when they'd go down into the training room floor to.

As he was slowly removing his foot, Tsukiyama reached out for it and tried grabbing on to the ankle and yanking. Unfortunately neither Kaneki nor Tsukiyama predicted or were ready from what happened next, as Kaneki let out a small surprised gasp and fell with his legs wide apart, due to Tsukiyama yanking on one of his to the side.

However when falling, Kaneki placed his hands out in front of himself and managed to stop his face from colliding with whatever was in front of him, which was Tsukiyama other seemed. In fact Kaneki had landed on Tsukiyama's lap with his legs spread out to the side, which was slightly painful and uncomfortable.

Tsukiyama's eyes were wide with horror, shock, nervousness, confusion and embarrassment from being landing on top of in such a way and by who. Kaneki looked at Tsukiyama completely making eye contact, as his face was slowly inching towards having an explosion of colour break out on his face. His eyes went slightly narrow and half lidded, as his eyes drifted from Tsukiyama's eyes to his lips which were parted due to panick probably. 

Kaneki won't lie, he had always found the ghoul that was in front of him with an embarrassed pink face and shocked look to always have been charming, handsome and good looking, as his first assumption of Tsukiyama had always been that of a model and he noticed his true model-like features when like this. 

Slowly blinking his eyes and taking a chance, the white haired ghoul inched his face slowly closer to Tsukiyama's face and had his lips pursed together slightly in anticipation, however he quickly stopped his advance when he saw Tsukiyama pull his face back and stared at Kaneki with great confusion. Feeling angered slightly due to the somewhat feel of being rejected, Kaneki glared in an irritated fashion and smashing one of his hands with the purple haired ghoul's face and pushing it towards the floor and standing up.

Tsukiyama quickly recovered from the shove he received to his face and looked in a questioning manner to the half ghoul, but decided against questioning him on this, as he saw the irritation flowing from Kaneki's approach and felt his cold and angered aura that surrounded him. Slowly raising to his feet, Tsukiyama looked between Kaneki having his back to him and the floor.

After some time, it was Kaneki who broke the suddenly awkward, quiet and heavy feeling atmosphere, turning around and facing Tsukiyama with an unreadable expression slapped on to his face, yet Tsukiyama could see the truth behind Kaneki's eyes. He looked hurt or rejected.

"Thank you Tsukiyama-San for the sparring session we just had, I really enjoyed it quite a lot."

"Qui... anytime mon cher. I'm always happy to lend my fighting services to you and kagune teachings anytime your wanting or needing them."

Kaneki slowly nodded his head, as a small sad smile found its way to his face and he wiped his forehead due to the sweat that gathered there from their sparring session and him using his kagune in such a way. He always forgot that doing that always tired him out and made him become dirty.

Tsukiyama returned a small smile of his own, before he placed his hand into his pants pocket and rummaged through it, slowly pulling his hand back out and producing a clean white handkerchief from it, he slowly raised his hand that had occupied itself with holding the handkerchief and so used the other hand to hold Kaneki by the side of his face and held his face still.

"May I mon cher?"

When Tsukiyama got his nod in approval from Kaneki, he raised his hand that held the handkerchief and began wiping, dragging and dabbing it upon the others damp sweaty and soaked forehead. While he did this, Kaneki raised one of his hands up and stroked at Tsukiyama's messed and frizzy hair, brushing it back into its somewhat look from before.

Tsukiyama hummed and mused in delight when feeling Kaneki's hand stroke, rub and move his hair about on his head, as he realised that the other was fixing his hair back into its place kinda or what he assumed Tsukiyama always had it in. Letting a small appreciative laugh slip past his smiling lips, the Gourmet finished wiping and somewhat drying the sweat and damp from the half ghoul's forehead and slowly stepped back.

Kaneki's hand and arm slowly fell back down at the side of him, as he stared intently at the Gourmet, having a fixated gaze on him and slowly folded his arms, as he looked away and huffed slight. 

"Anyway... I think I'm going to go and have a shower now Tsukiyama-San."

"Qui. I think that would be for the best non?"

"Um... if you'd like, you can stay here and keep Hinami-Chan company while I'm off having a shower and then nap, seeing as how we're going on a hunt later on."

"Ah... I'd... I'd love to mon cher, thank you."


	4. ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ｆｏｕｒ -- ｈｕｎｔｉｎｇ

As Kaneki went to go take a shower, Tsukiyama sat upstairs in the living room area with Hinami, as the both of them discussed things about how their day and what they are currently going to be getting up to if anything at all.

while Tsukiyama sat on one of the comfortable leather brown couches conversing with Hinami about a recent book that had just been published and is in the library, Tsukiyama found his mind wandering back to his sparring session with Kaneki and the fact of what had happened. Did Kaneki seriously try and lean down for a peck, when he was currently immobile and under him due to that sneaky attack move that he was delivered, while being distracted by things within his mind. He couldn't really tell whether what he saw and what his mind had processed had been true or not, but whatever the answer was he was just gonna let it slide for now. Maybe keep his eyes on the white haired ghoul for the now.

While Kaneki was in the bathroom in his room, he slowly looked at the water shower head for a good couple of minutes, as he was in deep thought and contemplation about things that have happened recently and what had happened back at the sparring session he had with the Gourmet. Kaneki didn't understand why or what possessed him to act the way he did, as he's never been bold or anything like that ever and as such has made a fool out of himself for doing so. He mentally cursed himself and then also kicked himself for his stupidity.

How could he try and be so stupid by trying to give Tsukiyama a kiss or even thinking about him in such a disgusting way. The thought along was enough to repulse him, however he had a memory of the whole thing which didn't help ease his disgust in himself.

He placed his hand upon the showers handle and turned the twisting knob to the right and set the water to a lukewarm setting, waiting for the water to just turn that pleasant temperature between hot and cold. That's how Kaneki enjoyed his showers. Not too warm and never too cold, just the right mixture in between both temperatures to relax and ease his aching sore and tired muscles from training.

As he placed his hand under the water, he immediately had a small smile spread across his usual unreadable or emotionless face, as he always enjoyed the feel of lukewarm water against any part of himself. It just made him feel relaxed, safe and secure, to know that all his worries can disappear for fifteen minutes to half an hour at times as he spends his time in the shower, mostly under the water sprayer allowing his hair, face, body and mind to wash clean of tension, worries and problems that linger within his mind. Showers were truly his one and only saving preservation of his life from going totally insane, especially with all that he's seen, went through and had to endure it's a miracle that he can still function and operate like a normal person would.

As he regained himself, his surroundings and what he was currently in here to do, he pulled his hand out from under the shower head and blinked a couple of times, as he shuffled his way over to the washing laundry basket within the bathroom. Once standing firmly rooted to the flooring and next to the laundry basket, he placed both of his hands firmly on the bottom of his top and began hauling it upwards. As he kept pulling his top up his stomach, showing off the only scar that would forever and ever adorn him, he began bending his elbows and pulling on his top more as he pulled it over and above his shoulders, then pulling it above his head and then off.

Once the top was fully off from him, he quickly discarded the dirty piece of clothing within the basket. As he looked down into the basket and saw his top, he quickly looked over to the mirror above the faucet on the wall, as his eyes raked over himself. As he did this however, he soon came to the realisation that he no longer recognised this stranger from within the mirror that stared back at him. Sure he had the same hairstyle, fluffiness and shape, but it was devoid of its colour and shine that it'd always reflect off to people's eyes from the light and lighting that would hit it. His eyes their same usual steel grayish brown colour, so nothing really different there, but that however also wasn't true, as they were more cold looking and dull in appearance. Nothing like his old self at all. Next his eyes focused down towards his chest, travelling downwards towards his now toned stomach and then towards that horrible reminder that he had someone else's organs in him and he wasn't human, not anymore. That horrible disfiguring and lasting scar where his original kidney was, now replaced by a monsters. 

As he drew his eyes away from himself in slight annoyance and how naive he had once been, he began to place his hands at the top of his pants waistband and buried his fingers deep under the fabric and gripped it tightly. When he was sure that he had a firm hold on his pants, he slowly began to push them downwards and sliding his legs out of each pant leg. One by one, leg by leg he managed to get his pants off and then tossed it to the side in the laundry basket. He was now just in his boxers, as he fixed his gaze upon the mirror once again and stared at himself. He was so shocked to see that he really couldn't recognise this stranger before his eyes just like before. Sickly pale looking porcelain skin, that was soft and smooth to the touch, yet held much tension and bared many scars that would forever be hidden because of his regenerative ability as a ghoul. 

He peeled his eyes away from the mirror once again. Away from the sight of looking at him. No. This stranger that looked exactly like him that reflected his face sure but held nothing like what he use to be. As he pulled down his bowers swiftly without hesitation and then tossed them into the laundry basket, he promptly grabbed on to a hand rail in the shower and hopped in. When he felt the lukewarm water splash on to the top of his head, wash down his face, neck, chest and back and then down the rest of his body, he felt a warm sensation of ease, relaxation, peace and letting go wash over him. He was finally at peace. For now.

When he finished with his lukewarm shower, he grabbed two big white fluffy and soft towels from his drawers. Wrapping one around his waist and using the other to dry and dab against his soaking wet hair, that was beginning to drip and soak his floor with small puddles forming. As he rubbed the towel against his head and hair, drying and fluffing up his white hair, he found himself smiling subconsciously as he really enjoyed when being at ease like this. It was refreshing. When his hair was dry enough and he had enough of rubbing the now damp soaked towel against him, he dropped it atop his bed covers, walking over towards his drawers again.

When he reached his drawers he placed his hands upon the drawers round knob and pulled it towards himself, as he thrusted his hand into the new open space and produced a new pair of clean boxers and socks that he took out and lay upon his bed neatly and then opened a different part of the drawer and pulled out a black study comb for his hair and closed all the drawers compartments that he had opened and walked over towards his closet when he placed his comb on his bed.

He briefly paused when reaching his hand out towards the closets sliding door and quickly dismissed his hesitation and proceeded with sliding it open. Once the closet was open he raked his eyes over each and every piece of clothing in there, as his eyes settled upon the skin tight leather black battle suit that Tsukiyama had made and tailored for him and just to him. Sure Kaneki felt exposed and slightly insecure about wearing it to begin with, but once he tried it on and settled upon wearing a black baggy hoodie that was easy to remove and black shorts that he'd keep on when in the midst of battle or going into one.

Kaneki grabbed a hold of the suit and then placed it upon his bed, as he grabbed the hoodie and shorts he wore alongside it, which complimented each other together all rather nicely. As he removed the towel that was around his waist and used that to dry off his body, he quickly let the towel fall from his grasp, as he began to get dressed now. The thing that proved to be rather difficult to put on was his suit, as he had to stand in front of a mirror while he zipped up zippers at the back of himself, however once that was all done he placed his black hoodie on over his torso and then put on the shorts to cover up the indecent part of himself that doesn't leave much to the imagination of why the suit could have been made or what other purposes he could use it for.

As he shook his head of those things and looked at himself in the mirror fully dressed and ready to go do what they needed to tonight, he promptly opened his bedside tables sliding drawer open and pulled out his mask, that he stuffed into the hoodies pocket and then proceeded to walk downstairs to, to remind and say to everyone what was happening and what would be happening tonight. He just hopes however that everything goes down safely and smoothly.

As Kaneki continued to walk his way down the winding spiral staircase of their hideout's group apartment, he couldn't help but feel a sudden sense of how this hunt tonight would go, as he wasn't really expecting to find any lone wandering ghouls that could hopefully supply him with information or a meal to keep his hunger sated. or possibly maybe both?

The more he continued to walk his way down the staircase to tell everyone about getting their asses all ready for tonight, he couldn't help but keep letting his mind wander to tonight's hunt and what they might be able to find, learn or even uncover from the information or clues they might piece together.

The reason why Kaneki had opted for these night hunts were not only because he himself could get food, consume and devour more RC cells from other ghouls to get stronger, but it was also so that they might come across people who know where a certain Doctor might be. Dr Akihiro Kano. The very scientist who had made Kaneki into what he is today. A half ghoul, that most had shunned, feared or even picked on because he seemed more weaker than them. However the sad truth now is that he's feared more than anything now, seeing as how most ghouls know him now as a cannibal and mentally unstable at times.

When Kaneki reached the landing and bottom step of the staircase, he immediately turned his attention to everyone who was all sitting on the couches, ground and seats. he noticed how Banjou, Ichimi, Sante and Jiro had all finished what they had been doing in the apartment, which seems to have been awhile ago. Everyone seemed to have had something to be doing, as he looked at Hinami who seemed to be busying herself away with reading with probably one of the books that he had put on the book shelves in the study room, Banjou and the others seemed to have been all sitting together and discussing something important or just to pass the time by the looks of things and Tsukiyama appeared to be doing nothing of importance really, as he was seated on the far side of the couch that Hinami had been seated on.

As Kaneki made his presence known with a slight clearing of his throat, that had seemed to get everyone's attention fairly quickly it seemed, as they all had turned their heads or looked up at him in perfect unison. To perfect almost. As Kaneki made his way into the centre of the living room, he shifted his gaze from each and every member of his group, as he collected his words and placed his hands together nervously. He always hated being the centre of attention like this, but he also knows that somebody has gotta do it.

"...I'm glad we're all here and that we don't have to wait on people getting here to the meeting. Anyway, as you may all know, I'd like to do another night hunt again... Seeing as how we didn't find anything last time, when we had went."

"Can I come along this time Onii-San?"

Kaneki's eyes followed the direction to where he had heard that soft, small and almost quiet voice speaking. His eyes soon landed upon bright brown hair, light hazel eyes and curiosity clearly present within her visage as she stared at him back.

"No. Not this time Hinami-Chan. Maybe next times?..."

"...Oh... okay then...."

"I'm sorry Hinami-Chan, but it's just too dangerous and I'd hate for you to get hurt, to be put in harms way or even badly injured due to my carelessness."

Kaneki wasn't going to lie when he saw the disappointment and dismay written upon the young girls face, as she kept her full attention directed on to him at all times. He felt horrible for having to leave her behind again while they went on another one of their night-time hunts, but he knew deep down, no matter how hard and horrible the truth may seem, he was doing her a saving grace by not allowing her to go and possible get hurt or injured.

When Kaneki shifted his gaze from little Hinami to everyone else, his eyes fell on each of their faces. One by one, making sure he had their complete and utter attention, before he decided to speak up and address them of what they'd be doing tonight. He knew that tonight might be risky what with the investigators that would be patrolling tonight.

"Right... as you may all know we're gonna be doing another one of those night hunts, to see if we can find anyone who knows the whereabouts or has heard anything relating to a certain Dr Kano."

When Kaneki finally finished what he had wanted to say, he looked at each of them expectantly. Waiting to see if any of them where gonna speak up and offer advice on how and where they should conduct their investigation tonight. However, when Kaneki realised that none of them where gonna speak up and that they had all nodded their heads in approval to what he said, he made sure to think of a good hunting area to check. A place where they were more than likely to find someone.

As Kaneki took a couple of minutes to think properly through his hunting spot decisions that they could take tonight, he realised that their best bets would be in dark, narrow and cut off from peoples eyes, alleyways and at the backs of pubs - where ghouls led alcohol intoxicated victims to somewhere more secluded and safe enough for them to feed.

"If I may voice my opinion mon cher Kaneki-Kun, why not try a whole completely different ward altogether and that way... we may actually find something new and, hopefully someone of interest or possible importance there. instead of continuingly searching this ward all the time in different places, as word, more than definitely, has gotten around non?" 

Kaneki was taken aback greatly by Tsukiyama's intelligence there, as he had never normally shown his intelligence in this manner before, as he normally just spat out nonsense in his language. Or well it had always been nonsense to his ears, as he had never ever once asked Tsukiyama what anything he had said meant or even bothered researching the things that he had said to him - as it was more of a fear of putting the wrong wording or even spelling into a language translator on a computer.

When Kaneki finally snapped from his thoughts about those things, he immediately began to process and thoroughly think about all that Tsukiyama had spoken and said to him, as he was seriously taking this into a proper idea.

"I think that is a perfect idea right there Tsukiyama-San. Something I honestly had never expected to hear coming from a mouth and mind quite like yourself"

"Oh how you wound me mon cher... Nevertheless, I say we take what I had suggested as our plan and idea on how we do things tonight."

Slowing nodding his head in agreement to Tsukiyama's words, Kaneki did another slowly once over at everyone's faces to see if anyone had a different opinion or idea to add to the one that Tsukiyama had provided and given to them.

"So... everyone's alright with this idea? No objections? Complaints? Anything?"

Everyone just shook their heads in unison at Kaneki's words, as soon as they came out and were spoken. As soon as Kaneki was happy with that fact, his lips slowly twitched upward subtly into a smile, as he began to plan out what ward to check, who should go with who, what routes and places to avoid and how long they'd be out while looking.

Kaneki was just hoping and wishing that they'd get lucky or at least have something good happen on this night. And with those thoughts, orders in place and plan made up, they all went to get their gear and prepare for tonight.

Once everyone had their equipment and gear ready, they all met Kaneki back down in the living room area where he had been waiting patiently for them all. When they had all come back to the living room area, they noticed how Kaneki had seemed to be waiting for them all, as they all pretty much had to get ready while Kaneki had gone and done all that up in his bedroom while he had been taking, a more than needed, shower.

When they all had gathered properly into the living room area and stood around Kaneki, so that they could hear all his words, orders and plan for tonight, seeing as how it was actually Tsukiyama that provided them with the idea and means to the plan that Kaneki was probably making within his own mind.

Once he was sure that everyone had returned and gathered around, and Hinami was chased off to bed or at least up to her room so that she'd not be encouraged about this whole thing, he slowly inhaled a long, deep and lasting breath that he soon released and began forming words within his mind on what he could say and tell them all.

"Okay as you may all know, Tsukiyama-San here, was the one who supplied and gave idea on how we should go about tonight. Now I know how it is normally me who comes up with these kinds of things, but, Tsukiyama-San is right in this instance. we need to expand and spread out our searches more, than just remaining within the boundaries of the 6th ward..."

He paused as he allowed the information to sink within their minds and manifest into ideas similar to his own which he, himself, hoped would happen yet no one person's mind worked the same as the other generally, unless you shared some deep connection and understanding with them. in sort, they were all too diverse in thought process and ideas that would come to each other, which in itself, wasn't a bad thing just means there would be more diversity and ideas between the group.

"So, my proposal on how we do things tonight is simply by--... Banjou... I would appreciate it if you, Jiro, Ichimi and Sante all check within the 5th ward, seeing as how close by and easy to get about there it would be for you all..."

"If that's what you'd wish of us to do Kaneki then we'll go there and do a thorough sweep though that ward for you then, but Kaneki, what about you and um... Mister flashy over there? where are you guys gonna be going if you two aren't accompanying us in the search of the 5th ward..."

"Oh yes.... I almost forgot about that..."

Kaneki mumbled as he placed a hand beside his chin and slowly began to caress and rub at it, as he actually knew that he didn't. But he also knew the hostility that the others harboured for Tsukiyama, that when they hear that Kaneki was planning on going with him alone to the 7th ward, that resided in the entirely different direction of where Banjou and the others had al been instructed to go by Kaneki. It wasn't a bad decision that he had made, just a rather quick and rapid paced thought up plan, that would either end in disaster or a reward. Either way Tsukiyama was gonna be rewarded with a, "job well done Tsukiyama-San" or he was gonna be blamed harshly for this suggestion by, "god damnit Tsukiyama-San, see why we don't allow you to voice or give opinions now?..." Not that Kaneki would have said or talked down to him in that way for providing reasonable and such logical opinion, especially when the others had not voiced such a thought or even idea to him before. Though... maybe they just weren't wanting to be a bother to him about such things, seeing as how it did actually become routine.

"... Well me and Tsukiyama-San were going to be heading to the 7th ward and check things out there together, as going in different directions would be the better option for us to try and use. Plus that way, they cant connect our two groups together and as such we wont need to worry about that."

Banjou looked at Kaneki as if he was crazy for even wanting to go anywhere alone with Gourmet, yet, Banjou also knew that Kaneki could handle himself within a fight now and would definitely have no trouble smacking Tsukiyama back into line if he had to. slowly but reluctantly Banjou decided to let the matter slip, for now, as this was Kaneki's plan and ideas on what to do after all. So with that all said and the plan laid out for them, Banjou slowly turned around to face Ichimi, Jiro and Sante, as he wore a kind and welcoming smile on his face.

"Alright you guys, you all heard what Kaneki said, to the 5th we go now. Come on..."

Banjou, Ichimi, Jiro and Sante all began to move and shuffle about towards the front door, as they made their way over towards their exit out of the apartment. However on the way towards the front door, Banjou just couldn't help but feel like he shouldn't leave Kaneki with the decision of being left alone with Tsukiyama, but when the other three had opened up the door and left the apartment and waited outside for Banjou. As Banjou neared closer and closer towards the door, his hand rested against the doorknob, as he turned his head back around towards the direction of Kaneki and Tsukiyama.

"Don't worry so much Kaneki... we'll hopefully find something that will prove useful in the search for this doctor figure... just... try to stay calm and cool okay?..."

Without awaiting a response from either of them, Banjou quickly opened up the front door and stepped out, closing the door behind him as he was greeted by his masked trio of friends who had been waiting. When Banjou closed the door and began to walk alongside his group, he couldn't help but take sideway glances to the apartment they just left. It wasn't until Banjou was pulled from his thoughts that he focused completely away from the apartment and to the person who cleared their throat beside him. Jiro.

"Worrying about that Tsukiyama fellow again Banjou?..."

"Maybe..."

"Why? Why worry about him, when we all know that Kaneki could hold himself against an attack from him... Didn't you not tell us that during sparring sessions, when you guys have them of course, that he's not only gotten stronger and tougher, but faster and more cunning within those sessions?..."

"Yeah... Yeah I did say that..."

"Then stop your worrying about the boy, yeah? He's come so far from that timid and quiet boy we all met back at Aogiri Tree, in our Anti-Aogiri group. Its time to just let him face consequences if they happen, as I'm probably sure, that is exactly what he wants to. Experience the bad, write the wrong and make it right again..."

"I suppose so... Alright... I'll respect Kaneki's doings then and not question them... Thanks guys for helping me put my mind at rest abut that whole things..."

"No problem Banjou, we're here for you no matter what. Even if you become to wrapped up in nonsense worrying..."

And with that all said, they walked quietly to their destination, the 5th ward, which wouldn't be a long journey for them, but it'd be enough. 

Back at the apartment, Kaneki and Tsukiyama were just getting ready to leave, as they perused the map once more before finally leaving and setting out towards the 7th ward. While they walked Kaneki couldn't help but notice how dark and cloudy the blackened night sky was, as that was a clear indicator of rain on the way. Which would spell disaster for their senses, as rain naturally dampened and weakened ghouls senses easily. Just as well they weren't on the lookout for investigators that they'd need to avoid, seeing as how their senses would be useless at detecting a single investigator.

As they walked further and further away from the apartment, away from the boundaries of the 6th ward and pressing nearer to the 7th ward, Kaneki couldn't help himself but scan the area around them for any signs of trouble or ghouls that they could interrogate for help about their purpose tonight. Tsukiyama on the other hand seemed to be relaxed and at ease while walking, however, he was scanning the area around them as well and always had his wits about himself, he just managed to hide it far more easier than Kaneki, as he watched the white haired ghoul dart his visible eye that wasn't hidden by his mask's eye patch and swivel his head around at times.

"Mon cher, is something bothering or the matter? You appear to be on edge and tense about something, if you keep acting like that, you're gonna end up attracting unwanted attention Kaneki-Kun."

"... Honestly I don't know how you can appear so calm and collected when we're going to a completely different ward, as it'll be a new experience with all new places we could get ambushed at..."

"Honestly Kaneki-Kun, just relaxed everything will be just fine and besides... your sword here will protect you mon cher."

As they neared closer and closer towards the 7th ward, Kaneki's sense of attention to detail and nervousness had doubled slightly, but he was put at ease the littlest bit by Tsukiyama's words and what he had just told him while they had been on their way here. Once they entered the borders that had separated the 6th and 7th ward apart, they paused to a standstill as they looked at each other and contemplated their next move. Seeing as how Tsukiyama was the first to be flamboyant about their situation, just like anything else that they did, and he'd always be the first to show his enthusiasm for things, he extended his left hand and arm in an arch as he extended it out towards the 7th ward's border and away from the 6th ward.

"After you mon cher..."

Kaneki gave him a soft non-threatening glare, which meant that he wasn't really giving Tsukiyama a warning, just a glare as he was being made to enter the 7th ward first and take point and that Tsukiyama was acting so enthusiastic about a dangerous situation, nevertheless though, Kaneki had begun to move his feet and enter into the 7th ward, as his eye and head looked about from side to side as he entered another domain that wasn't known to him and probably was occupied by other ghouls that already had declared stake to this ward. Sensing that nothing was wrong as he entered and invaded more into the 7th ward, he slowly turned his head back around to face Tsukiyama, as he wore an unreadable expression upon his face that was shown.

"Come on Tsukiyama-San, we don't have all night and I'd rather get this search and sweep down here quickly."

"As you wish mon cher..."

Tsukiyama slowly followed suit after Kaneki, as he managed to catch up to him and took his place by his side, as they walked side by side each other. While moving further and further into the 7th ward, both Kaneki and Tsukiyama darted their eyes about the place as they looked for any suspicious figures that could be in any alleyway, behind any corner or even simply watching them from on top of a roof. As they kept walking their movements soon came to a stop, as they both paused and looked at each other from a sideways glance.

"Tsukiyama-San, there's movement up on that roof to the side of us on our right."

"Qui mon cher, what would you like to do or what course of action would you like to take?..."

"I think... we should show them a 'friendly' welcome from the 6th ward and ask them questions on if they know where Doctor Kanou is..."

Kaneki had answered as he gave his signature crack of his finger, to emphasise his point and began to have a twisted grin form upon his face under his mask. When Kaneki became like this Tsukiyama couldn't help himself but get all giddy inside, at seeing Kaneki become his full potential and unleash his full raw strength and quickness within a fight, as it always had been a sight to see Kaneki use his fists and kagune in a fight.

"Lets go and get them Tsukiyama-San..."

"Qui after you mon cher."


	5. ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ｆｉｖｅ - ｃａｎｎｉｂａｌｉｚｉｎｇ

As soon as they were ready both Kaneki and Tsukiyama walked towards the building on their right, the one that Kaneki had spotted the movement coming from. Though this was new territory and land Kaneki was stepping in and on, he wouldn't let that deter him away from his movements and thoughts, as he began to ready his kagune for a fight that was inevitable.

Beside Kaneki on his left, Tsukiyama seemed to be having similar thoughts, as his own kagune began unravelling from his shoulder and spiralling, coiling itself around his arm and sharpening itself with a deadily tip at the end. Now that both had their kagune out and were ready for the fight, they definitely weren't banking on the next thing that would happen.

As if reading their minds, the mysterious ghoul who stood atop the building, was not standing at the ledge and looking down at them with their kakugan eyes shining down at them. The face of the ghoul was half hidden with their own mask, making the face and identity out of who this was or could be was proving to be difficult for them. The mysterious ghoul tilted their head to the side, as he kept his eyes trained on them. Indicating that this was no amateur ghoul, but one that was very knowledgeable and smart in a fight.

"Your trespassing here Eyepatch and Moon boy... Why?... Why venture into this peaceful and quiet ghoul community now?"

Clearly they were talking to one of the ghouls in this ward that kept guard and watch out for suspicious behaviour happening. So Kaneki and Tsukiyama should behave themselves, at least for now, while conversing with ghouls didn't happen much. Especially when they encroach on other wards and end up battling, instead of conversing in a civilised and friendly approach.

"Well if you must know, we're here on business... Hunting down for a Doctor by the name of Kanou, Akihiro Kanou. Know him?"

It seemed that the ghoul took in what Kaneki had said to him and began thinking deeply about the name and what he was told that they are doing. As they waited, Kaneki felt an uneasy vibe coming from the ghoul, the more he stayed quiet and seemed to be in thought. As if to answer those suspicious thoughts and feelings that Kaneki had begun to feel, he saw the other ghoul releasing his bikaku kagune and looking down at them with disgust written upon their face, or well, what they could make out as disgust written on their face.

"Hold on a minute, I just realised why you seem so familiar and recognisable for a second... Hey your that bastard who's been going around killing and eating other ghouls! The cannibal that most talk about and fear, so... I'll give you one chance... Leave or fight... but I warn you, if you know anything about the kagune hierarchy, then you should know my kagune trumps yours kid..."

". . .Hmm. . . Then I guess it's a good thing I brought my 'Sword' with me now wasn't it... Tsukiyama-San?"

"Ah qui Kaneki-Kun."

As if he had just been there for display and dominance measures to show he had followers, Tsukiyama dramatically raised his arm half way, as he looked up at the ghoul and gave a predatory smirk. Raising his kagune up a little higher, his smirk only widened as he took a step in front of Kaneki.

"As they say in a fight, Commençons le dual."

The bikaku ghoul raised his kagune slightly in a defensive measure, as he lunged it towards the Gourmet and was countered with his koukaku and deflected. Though the force Tsukiyama received from the bikaku kagune had managed to send his feet shuffling slightly backwards, he managed to plant his feet firmly on the concrete ground and then made his kagune more hardened, to deal with more attacks.

"Dieu qui était un proche, mon cher, do you think you could give a little hand in helping?... I'm not sure how long your 'sword' can handle this and keep going..."

"Ah sorry Tsukiyama-San, I was distracted there slightly... but I will give you some help now."

He didn't need to be asked twice, as Kaneki readied himself for battle and saw how the bikaku kagune was coming around for another chance at giving Tsukiyama's kagune abuse, so he simply used two of his own hardened and readied tendrils to counter the sheer force from the bikaku kagune. Sure it hurt, but Kaneki knew he had to protect his allies at all costs too, especially if that meant putting himself in pure danger doing so.

"Hey... not bad kid..."

"Hmph..." 

Kaneki quickly used what strength he could muster up within himself and used that to throw the force towards the bikaku kagune, that he has currently been countering to keep off of Tsukiyama, to buy him some time to recover and come back with an attack of his own. When the ghoul stumbled backward, his kagune down making his vulnerable, Kaneki took this as his sign to lunge toward the ghoul, kagune up and raised, ready to attack. However he wasn't thinking logically and thus saw the bikaku kagune raising upwards and being hurled toward him.

"...shit..."

As Kaneki was just about to ready himself for a deathly sore blow to himself, he was immediately moved out of the way and pushed to the side, his spot now being replaced with Tsukiyama and himself landing completely on the ground now. As Kaneki paused while laying helplessly on the ground, he began to sink down into panic and worry for Tsukiyama, as he seemed to take the blow from the bikaku kagune well enough with his own koukaku kagune that seemed to deal with most of the impact, but still made his feet skid and move backwards against the asphalt of the ground they were all standing on. Though Kaneki would get back up and help Tsukiyama fight against and help with this enemy, Tsukiyama seemed to be holding himself pretty well without any help.

As Kaneki kept on watching the bikaku ghoul and Tsukiyama dance their deadly kagune dance and seemed to be pushing each others strength to the limit, Kaneki knew he didn't have to worry too much about Tsukiyama's own safety, as he really was a tough, strong and capable ghoul who could handle himself just fine in a fight. Kaneki himself knew this better than anyone really, seeing as how he trains and spars with Tsukiyama the most out of the people who all lives in the apartment with him, seeing as how Tsukiyama doesn't hold himself back or even really holds anything back when the both of them fight with each other.

"Tsukiyama-San, would you like me to help out at all?..."

"Non, non Kaneki-Kun, I am fine mon cher, but thank you for the offer though. however... you may actually want to watch out for yourself mon cher..."

When Kaneki got what Tsukiyama had meant by watching himself, he found that he himself was doing a backflip away from oncoming ukaku kagune shards that were shot toward his form, as he scrambled to his feet and his four rinkaku kagune arms all raised to the sides of his body, as he was preparing to attack or defend himself if needed. When Kaneki caught sight of the ukaku ghoul running towards him at full speed, he found himself having to use hand-to-hand combat and so got himself ready into a fighting stance. As the ukaku ghoul raised their fists and went to connect their hardened tight fists with the side of Kaneki's head, as he moved his body to the side and raised his nearest elbow up to fend off the attack and then raised his left leg up, as his hands grabbed onto the ukaku ghoul's arm tightly, as he swung his knee harshly into the stomach above the crotch area of his enemy, which sent the wind that was in the others lungs out and caused them to stumble backward and heave from the lack of oxygen.

While Kaneki was busy with the ukaku ghoul at the moment, Tsukiyama himself was still busy with fighting off the bikaku ghoul, as Tsukiyama's koukaku slammed effectively into the bikaku ghoul's tail kagune, as the both went back and forth at taking shots with moving a couple of steps forward then moving a couple of steps back. As the two kept on repeating this process with slamming kagunes and moving steps forward and then backwards, which caused Tsukiyama to slip up slightly in the fight, as his left shoulder was suddenly stabbed by the bikaku ghoul's kagune and he stumbled backward grunting as his back slumped against the wall behind him. As Tsukiyama was breathing and grunting from the sudden attack and pierce of his shoulder, he watched as the bikaku ghoul advanced on his recovering and healing body.

When Kaneki was about to stab one of his rinkaku arm appendages through the ukaku ghoul that he had just been fighting, his movements were halted to a stop when he heard a pained and all to familiar sound of a grunt, which began to raise anger within himself. As if to confirm his suspicion on who had made the pained grunt, he turned his head to the side slightly as he still kept his guard up in case the ukaku ghoul took this as the perfect time to attack him while he was busy with looking at something. However as Kaneki's eye caught sight of a wounded and recovering Tsukiyama, then his eye moved to the advancing bikaku ghoul and that just ignited Kaneki's anger at this, as seeing someone getting the best of him that wasn't himself.

As the bikaku ghoul kept on advancing towards Tsukiyama, he braced himself for an attack or something that would wound him badly, as his thoughts on being harmed came to a sudden stop, when he saw part of a sharp familiar red glowing rinkaku kagune arm appendage that had rammed deep into the chest of the bikaku ghoul. Kaneki having the bikaku ghoul trapped and unable to move due to the kagune arm that he had jammed into the chest of the other, he placed his hands on the neck of the other and quickly snapped the neck, as his kakugan eye glowed brightly at this and a twisted smile appeared on his lips under the mask.

"Oh no, no, no, no.... No one gets to harm my Gourmet 'sword', but me..."

Kaneki spoke with hate and anger laced in his throat, as he dropped the limp body of the bikaku ghoul onto the ground, as he pivoted and turned to the ukaku ghoul, shielding Tsukiyama with his own kagune that happened to raise at the side of his body. The ukaku ghoul seemed unfazed by this threatening display before them, but ultimately gave up on the fight as they knew that they were just prolonging their death by fighting with the Eyepatch and Gourmet ghoul, so the ukaku ghoul simply let a smug and unsatisfied laugh, as they turned and ran away from the scene with immense speed. leaving a confused and angered Kaneki and a half healing and recovering Tsukiyama.

Once his shock and a little bit of his anger subsided, Kaneki turned and faced himself towards Tsukiyama, who's wounds were now starting to heal better, but were still taking their sweet time to fully kick in. Kaneki slowly approached the Gourmet ghoul before him, kneeling down beside the one who's injured and needs help with recovering. As Kaneki thought about what he could do to help his 'Sword', he slowly looked to the ghoul who had been slain and lifeless upon the ground, Kaneki knew that he would eat the meat from this ghouls body, but seeing Tsukiyama in need of something to keep him fit and strong.

"Tsukiyama-San... you know your gonna need food right, to help with the healing and recovering your strength..."

"Ah... Qui, qui Kaneki-Kun... I know that mon cher... I'll just wait till I return to my apartment to have somethi-"

"No."

Tsukiyama blinked in confusion, as his eyes adjusted and fixed themselves solely on to the one in front of him and who was addressing him right now, Kaneki. Seeing Kaneki give off such a dominating demeanour and yet caring look in his eye, Tsukiyama couldn't help himself but feel only confusion and somewhat grateful for how the white haired male was behaving towards him in this moment.

"You'll need to eat something right now to help with the healing and strength recovery before you head back to your apartment and retire for the night, Tsukiyama-San."

"Mmm... and what is it that you'd suggest I eat or do, Kaneki-Kun?..."

Kaneki looked down towards his own lap, as he felt his hands clench hard and tight into fists, as his lips remained in a stern straight line formation under the mask, as he slowly raised his eye tentatively towards the Gourmet, as he raised his right arm and used his left hand to roll up his hoodies sleeve and then the battle suits arm skin tight sleeve. He honestly knew he was being stupid by offering some of himself to Tsukiyama, as he knew that this would probably be the death of him, yet some part of him had faith that Tsukiyama would either hesitate and think about before doing it or not doing it at all.

"What I propose you do Tsukiyama-San is to, have a bite..."


	6. ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ｓｉｘ -- ｅｓｔａｂｌｉｓｈｉｎｇ ｆｅｅｌｉｎｇｓ ｏｆ ａ ｋｉｎｄ

Did Tsukiyama hear wrong or was his mind flat out refusing to hear what Kaneki had just said to him just now, as he was both eager to indulge in this and yet, he couldn't seem to bring himself to eating or biting into Kaneki's skin. Not one bit. Which actually surprised the Gourmet astoundingly, as he had always joined Kaneki and his little posse in a way to get close to Kaneki once again and then take that opportunity in betraying Kaneki's trust and eating him. But this right here, being offered to have a taste and help him heal, sure he was eager - too eager in some people's minds, yet he hesitates and doesn't seem to want to.

"Kaneki-Kun... are... are you sure?..."

Stern grey brownish steel eyes gazing into the others, soon soften and his expression takes on confusion now. As he had assumed that Tsukiyama would just take the leap and jump at Kaneki to bite into him, yet here Tsukiyama was sitting and hesitating big time on whether to accept and do as he's been asked or to decline and turn his offer down completely. This somehow, as little as it was, made Kaneki's heart beat the slightest bit quicker and had his stomach tensing up.

"Y-yes?... Why wouldn't I be sure, if I had suggested you to do it... So," Kaneki paused, as he looked down and took a deep intake of air and raised his arm up in front of the other's face, "go on. Just... Just please hurry up and do so, before I change my mind Tsukiyama-San..."

Tsukiyama knew better than to argue around things with Kaneki, as he always would be shot down or commanded. He had pledged himself as Kaneki's sword and would do all he's told and can for the boy, so being told to take a bite out from the white haired half ghoul didn't seem to sit well with him, but he had been commanded to do this and what choice did he really have.

"Alright then mon cher, just... don't bash my face in if it hurts, as I really wish to not do this..."

With that said, Tsukiyama brought both his hands up and placed one delicately, carefully and lovingly upon Kaneki's wrist, as his other hand began rolling up the sleeve of his black baggy jumper. Once the sleeve was rolled up half way, he stilled, looking down at the body suit that was covering his arm and so, with slow movements, placed his hand that rolled up Kaneki's jumper sleeve on the forearm, that the battle suit shielded, that was presented to him.

 As this happened, Kaneki couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy with this, as Tsukiyama seemed to be treating him with such care like he was made of glass or some other fragile material. It brought a dust of pink and rosey colour to his cheeks, as he watched Tsukiyama's hand and fingers move up and down his arm.

Without further hesitation, Tsukiyama then rolled up the battle suits arm sleeve, so when he did bite into Kaneki's forearm, then he wouldn't cause any harm to the suit as well as Kaneki. Hell just him hurting Kaneki alone was enough to make him feel horrible as is, so harming his attire  at all was out of the question.

"Um Kaneki-Kun," Tsukiyama piped up, as his eyes moved from Kaneki's forearm to his face, looking deep and completely at his eyes, "are you ready mon cher?..."

Taking some time to consider whether he was ready, Kaneki took another rather deep intake of air, as he slowed his breathing, heart, nerves and worries down. Coming to the realisation of being calmed down now, Kaneki met with Tsukiyama's gaze and gave a slow subtle nod, closing his eyes and preparing for what was to come.

Seeing this as his cue, Tsukiyama brings Kaneki's arm closer towards his face and mouth to get an easier angle for biting into the half ghoul, as he kept his hand placed on Kaneki's wrist and the other on his cubital fossa. Slowly bring his mouth half way to the forearm, he inhaled the sweet and intoxicating scent of Kaneki before he began to open his mouth up slowly.

Allowing the front sharp edges of his teeth to scrape against skin, he halted in his movements, as he felt the other's muscles and tendons tense against him. He slowly allowed a small bitter smile to his lips, as he pulled his mouth away from Kaneki's forearm and looked directly into his eyes and saw how confused and shocked his face was. Tsukiyama wasn't sure why it hurt to see that face upon the other, but it did. Maybe because deep down he was hoping that Kaneki wouldn't think back to the first moment their friendship stopped and kept thinking that Tsukiyama was wanting to eat him and just place trust in the Gourmet. Even the slightest would do just fine.

"I'm sorry mon ami, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to decline your offer..."

"W-what?..."

Kaneki couldn't believe his ears or trust them completely, as he thought he heard wrong, but seeing the way that Tsukiyama was looking at him just now had only confirmed what his ears had heard being said from the other's lips.

"I'm not gonna bite into the flesh of mon petit agneau, so please... Kaneki-Kun... please stop staring at me as if your expecting me to just eat and not think..."

"I wasn't... I'm sorry... I-i thought since our last time together, before you joined me on this mission, back in the church, that you still wanted to just eat me and didn't care... I... I guess you have changed huh?..."

"Mmm... Qui."

Kaneki locked his gaze on to Tsukiyama's, as he moved even closer towards the other. Whether it was from knowing or subconscious movement, he wasn't sure which, but Kaneki just needed to know how the other truly felt and saw him.

"tsukiyama-San?..."

"Yes?"

Slowly allowing his tongue to slip in the small slit of his lips, he let his tongue wet his extremely dry lips, "Tsukiyama-San... how," slowly looking down, he decided to be bold and placed his hands upon the others shoulders and hover above him close, "how do you see me? How do you truly see and feel about me?"

At this Tsukiyama's brows drew close together in confusion, as he kept his gaze completely on Kaneki and didn't inch away a little, "Well... I see you as an extremely strong and formidable leader, one which does not take nonsense from others and will gladly protect and get stronger for those he loves and holds dear to him." Taking a slowly breath of fresh air into his lungs, he slowly exhaled and soon smiled, "As to how I feel about you, mon cher, I feel that we are as close as can be. The best of friends non?"

"Nothing more?..."

Honestly Kaneki was surprised by how suggestive it sounded actually, as he tilted his head to the side keeping eye contact with Tsukiyama, "Maybe like... in a loving way?..."

"A loving way?..."

"Yes like... you know... a relationship kind of way Tsukiyama-San."

Kaneki was confused now by Tsukiyama's words and how he was acting, as if he truly didn't know what Kaneki had meant when saying what he did. It made him start thinking about things now.

"Tsukiyama-San... have you ever been in a relationship with someone? In a loving way I mean?"

"I... Yes and no I suppose would be the answer to that question. As I have been in a relationship with many people before, yet, it never developed into a loving way, as I mostly ended up eating them in the end. So... now that I think about your question more... I guess no would have to be the answer to your question, mon cher."

Kaneki didn't know why, but hearing all that from the Gourmets mouth had literally surprised him, more than he would like to have admitted. Kaneki supposes the reasoning behind his surprise and shock, would have to be because of how romantic and well spoken he was, as his voice was an absolute charmer to listen to and not to mention his model like looks.

"I see..."

"... Qui..."

"Tsukiyama-San, may I... May I do something please?..."

" Bien sûr ma chérie."

After speaking and uttering that phrase, his eyes widened greatly due to surprise, as he felt a heavy weight upon his lap and looked down realising that Kaneki had sat himself on his lap now. He was very, very, confused, surprised and taken back by this forward behaviour, as he felt his face heating up from the contact and position that they were currently in.

"Tsukiyama-San," Kaneki started, as one of his hands reached for the zipper of his mask and unzipped it slowly as he allowed his mouth to be seen now by the parted mouth piece of his mask, "I'm gonna show you right now how I feel about you..."

With that said, Kaneki slowly, hesitantly, sealed his lips with Tsukiyama's in a very soft and gentle, yet desperate, way, as he tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes, allowing the feeling of this kiss to take him. He was worried about Tsukiyama right now, as he wasn't kissing back or anything and all he felt was how tense Tsukiyama felt against his lips.

However those worries soon ended when he felt some pressure push back on to his lips, which confirmed that Tsukiyama was returning their passionate moment. Just to confirm his suspicion, he allowed his eye to crack open the slightest bit and saw that Tsukiyama had his closed, along with how his face seemed to relax greatly.

Tsukiyama couldn't believe that Kaneki was kissing him and had actually insinuated such an act, as it seemed like Kaneki never liked him like that. Sure him and Kaneki were becoming good friends now and slowly mending their friendship, but he would never have guessed that the white haired half ghoul in front of him harboured feelings such as them for him. Slowly willing this moment to take him more, he slowly raised a hand up and placed it upon Kaneki's cheek, stroking lovingly and tenderly at the half ghoul.

Kaneki won't like, he was half expecting more resistance and hesitating from the Gourmet, but he won't deny how happy he feels to know that Tsukiyama feels comfortable enough to do that. Slowly beginning to lose air in his lungs, Kaneki retracts his lips from Tsukiyama's, and takes a deep inhale then exhale of air, till his breathing steadies and evens out. As he does this, he notices that Tsukiyama is in the same way, that leads to the stupid growing wide smile upon his face now.

"So," Kaneki begins, as he allows his arms to wrap around the Gourmet's neck affectionately, "was that good?..."

"Mmm, Qui. Qui mon amour."

At this Kaneki's smile grows wider, as he plants his forehead with Tsukiyama's and stares lovingly into the other's eyes, "I'm glad you enjoyed it Tsukiyama-San, as I too enjoyed it. Very much."

This in turn shocked and stupified the older ghoul, as he continued to gaze into Kaneki's eye that was presented to him and then slowly blinked, gathering his composure and thoughts once more.

"Mon amour, shouldn't we be thinking of returning to the apartment and meet back up with the others, seeing as how we um, well you, got side tracked."

As much as Kaneki wanted to protest and stay in their position that they were in, he nodded in agreement to Tsukiyama's words nonetheless, as he slowly allowed his hands to grip and be placed upon the other's shoulders. Slowly applying pressure, Kaneki hoisted himself up and stretched his limbs outward and up, as he then promptly helped Tsukiyama up to his feet as well.

Once up on his feet and no longer had the weight of Kaneki upon him and holding him down, he began to dust his clothes off and short out anything that was out of place.

"After you amour."

"U-um Right..."

Beginning to take the lead in leading and walking towards the apartment of their chosen place of being held up, Kaneki couldn't help when he felt his eye at times begin to look over at the ghoul who walked with him. The same ghoul who he saw as a friend, lover, model, comrade and yet, within the darkest pit of his heart and mind, he still felt as if he couldn't fully trust the other just yet.

After all who could blame the white haired male on this, when the other had fooled Kaneki once already and tried to serve him to the Ghoul Restaurant as their feast, then a second time when he lured Kaneki to a church using a letter and Nishio's girlfriend, Kimi, as leverage to spur Kaneki towards him.

Sure Tsukiyama had pledge his loyalty and sword to him and his mission, yes Kaneki was honoured and happy about gaining such a powerful ally and someone he had wanted a friendship and something maybe more with with him, yet that still didn't mean or give Kaneki reassurance to fully and completely trust Tsukiyama yet.

Kaneki found that statement of  a matter of fact a rather sad one, as he truly wished that he he could just forget what they had been back then and just allow for it to be water under the bridge and move on. Yet he found, even now, how hard he found it to trust the man who had captured his interest and heart, as he just so wanted to.

"So mon amour, I know I'm being rather bold here, but well..," Tsukiyama muttered beside him, as he closed his eyes slowly and then allowed them to flutter open and look towards the half ghoul, "what exactly brought those feelings on and how long have you been feeling like that?"

Kaneki turned his face to fully face him now, as he just gave off a stoic looking expression and then sighed deeply, "Well... hmm... I guess when we went for a game of squash and then went for a cup of coffee at that café you took me too." Kaneki's voice though strong and dominant still as he spoke, found himself growing silent and looking away from the other now, "And well, when you tried to eat me, twice by the way, I guess that feeling was faint until we started spending time together again on these missions, hunts and information gathering."

"Ah I see..."

"Yeah... So um... what about you? Do you even harbour feeling like those, like mine, for me or do you just still see me as a meal and nothing else?"

Tsukiyama stopped walking along side Kaneki, as he gripped a tight hold around the others wrists, making Kaneki look at him questionably, "Tsukiyama-San?..."

"Mon amour," Tsukiyama started, cutting Kaneki off and pulling him in towards his body and placing his arms around the other's waist, "of course I harbour feelings for you. Since that kissed we just shared a moment ago and you stating how you feel about moi, I am confident in saying," as he said this he drew his face closer in towards Kaneki's own, as a smile graced his features now, ghosting his lips close and against Kaneki's as he continued, "I wanna spend my life protecting and  savouring this, whatever it it and for however long, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy mon cher amour."

"That's... That's actually reasurring and, oddly, believable coming from you."

As Tsukiyama allows a smile to come to his face once again, he braces himself as Kaneki's lips connect with his ghost touching one's and a pair of slim arms wrapping around his neck once again. As Tsukiyama began kissing the white haired half ghoul back, he allows his tongue to snake and part his lips open, pushing and wiggling against Kaneki's very own.

Upon the weird sensation of the wiggling and pushing wet feeling muscle appendage against his lips, caused a short lived gasp and moan from him, as he was cut off quickly by a tongue worming and slithering it's way into his own, had him immediately closing his eyes and sucking subtly at first, but soon getting more noticeable as time went on, to him fully and harshly sucking upon Tsukiyama's tongue.

Upon slowly beginning to lose oxygen once again, but lasting longer than their first time, their mouthes began separating from each other, as pants and harsh breathing could be heard now from both of them. While regaining his composure and breath back, he remained keeping his gaze upon Tsukiyama and smiling.

"Could you please carry me back Tsukiyama-San, as I'm awfully tired right now..."

"Qui. Of course mon amour."

With that said, Kaneki braced himself when he felt the arms around his slim waist slip away, as one went under his knees and the other at his back, as Tsukiyama was supporting Kaneki's body when holding him in his arms.

"We should be back at the apartment in the 6th Ward by hopefully, if I'm quick enough, before or at midnight okay mon cher?"

"Mhm...  yeah... Yeah that's fine Tsukiyama-San," he muttered out tiredly, as his eyes closed on their own due to his comfy position and the closeness and warmth of the other, as his breathing began to even out rather quickly now, "Mmm...."

"Bien sûr, bonne nuit mon ange belle."

As Tsukiyama was witnessing the half ghoul relaxing completely in his hold, as he carried the white haired male, he couldn't help but smile genuinely at this moment, as it proved that Kaneki trusted him enough to sleep within his grasp.

As Tsukiyama made his way, with Kaneki still in his arms, towards the apartment he began thinking about how to explain to the others why Kaneki was indeed in his arms and sleeping soundly. Some part of him wanted to go about telling and recalling to people about the kiss that he and Kaneki had shared while hunting, yet he knew better and would resist such a thing until the half ghoul himself was fine with others knowing of their relationship. For now, Tsukiyama was  just happy to know how Kaneki felt for him and would do all that he could for his white haired master.

It surprised Tsukiyama, drastically, on how quick they managed to return back to the boundaries of the 6th Ward and the apartment that the group, all but Tsukiyama, stayed in. He won't lie that he was still pretty miffed about not being able to still stay in the apartment with them all, cause even though he had grudges and fights with some people of the house, mostly Banjou than anyone else, he still found them to be like his family. Even if this family unit wasn't exactly a forever type of thing, he would still cherish every moment of it.

As he neared the front door of the apartment, he cautiously opened the door up, careful to not wake Kaneki from his peaceful slumber within his arms. Once he managed to open the door, he walked into an apartment, that seemed devoid of anyone else in there. It was as if Kaneki and himself only stayed here, so with careful movements, he flicked his wrist to show his wrist watch to himself and saw that it was midnight, which meant that likely everyone had gone to bed by now.

Closing the apartments front door with the kick of his back foot, he carefully made his way up the stairs towards Kaneki's room, making sure not to step on too many squeaky floor boards on his way. Once at Kaneki's bedroom door, he hesitated. He didn't know what it was, but it felt like he was intruding on Kaneki's privacy for once in his life, even though he's already invited himself in Kaneki's room many times without consent while the half ghoul had been there, but doing it now felt wrong.

However he couldn't just keep Kaneki within his arms, no matter how much he wanted to stare at that lovely angelic looking sleeping face all day and night, but Kaneki required some place of comfort for a good nights sleep and recovery. So with an intake of air, he pushed open the half ghoul's bedroom door and made his way straight towards Kaneki's bed, laying him down upon it and ignoring the complete scent of Kaneki that was swarming around the room.

He knew he couldn't just leave Kaneki as he was, as he was still dressed in his battle suit and mask, which would look rather weird seeing him walking around the apartment in the morning dressed like that. So with careful and gentle hands, he began undoing the mask that has been hiding the white haired males face from others the could and would kill him once seeing who he was and putting those he's with in danger. Once the mask was removed, which was difficult when Kaneki turned in his sleep on his side and placing weight down on the mask, he then began to take off the black baggy jumper that he had wore over his battle suit and then the shorts as well.

As he stared at Kaneki's body, marvelling in how the suit has captured his form so well, he was almost content to just leave Kaneki as he was and head home back to his apartment for the night, but he knew he couldn't just leave a job half way done now. So with his mind made up, he began to undo the suits zips and pulling it down the half ghouls slim body, when he managed to get the suit to the half ghoul's waist, he halted in his actions of taking the suit off and having his eyes go wide with surprise.

Kaneki seemed to not have been wearing any underwear underneath that battle suit he wore, which really shocked Tsukiyama completely, as he stepped backwards and searched through a table  of dressing drawers for underwear that Kaneki could wear for tonight as his pajamas, as Tsukiyama didn't know what he wore for night time, so underwear would have to settle for the now.

When his hands managed to grab a hold of black looking boxer briefs, he walked back over towards Kaneki and the bed, as he removed the rest of the battle suit and quickly slipped Kaneki's legs in the boxer briefs leg spaces, as he pulled them up and tucked the bed covers around his body. Feeling satisfied with how Kaneki looked all snuggled and comfortable in bed, with appropriate nightwear to wear now, he began to turn around and prepare to leave, when a pale cold hand gripped his wrist tightly making Tsukiyama look round at Kaneki questioningly.

"I just wanted to say thank you Tsukiyama-San, for taking care of me tonight and stuff."

"Of course my little master, now please," he stated, drawing close to Kaneki and kissing his forehead gently, "get some sleep now mon amour."

"Okay... but um... Tsukiyama-San..."

"Qui?..."

"Would you sleep in the same bed as me and keep me company? It's just that... I've been having terrible nightmares and vivid flashbacks to my time back at Aogiri Tree, and I was just wondering if you would..."

This was like a dream come true or maybe Tsukiyama had truly died tonight and was just imaging all this being done and said, as he couldn't be this lucky in his life could he? Yet he just couldn't find himself to refuse his little masters proposal, as he wasn't wanting this to go to waste their relationship now, whatever it was, "Of course mon cher, after all, I am the dagger beneath your pillow non?.."


	7. ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ｓｅｖｅｎ - ｇｅｔｔｉｎｇ ｄｏｗｎ ｔｏ ｐｌａｎ ａｎｄ ｓｔｒａｔｅｇｙ

It was rolling around to early moments in the morning, round about six or seven o'clock in the morning, as Kaneki began to stir and groan in a sleepy wake up annoyance way. As Kaneki began to wake himself up more, rubbing and rubbing harshly away at the crusty dried up sleep at the corners of his eyes and allowing a somewhat semi loud sounding yawn to escape past his lips. Once he had fully removed the sleepy crusty yellow gunk from his eyes, or as best as he could, and allowing himself to wake up more, Kaneki shifted in place and then halted in his movements as he feels a great wash of pleasant heat and a rather heavy shift of weight hitting into and against his back. Applying slight pressure to the half ghoul.

As Kaneki turned his head to the side slightly, so he could see what was causing this exactly, however upon turning his head and his eyes meeting an extremely pleasant sight had brought back exactly what had happened again yesterday. As he watched the subtle rise and fall of Tsukiyama's rhythmic chest, the small ways his fingers or face would scrunch up or flex on response, the way his normally nicely groomed hair was now fluffed out and splayed on the pillow he rested his head upon and on his face and the way some drool had escaped from his slightly parted lips which had still been connected to his lips perfectly, just managed to make Kaneki's heart speed up in response to seeing Tsukiyama looking like he did now. As it truly was a rarity and treat to see.

Kaneki tilted his head to the side, as he inspected Tsukiyama's face more closely, noticing how his hair was covering his right eye slightly and hovering over his nose. As Kaneki reached his hand out and began to sweep and brush Tsukiyama's hair out of the way, he felt the other startle and his eyes begin to rapidly move beneath the eyelids, causing Kaneki quickly to retract his hand and just watch Tsukiyama wake instead.

As he watched Tsukiyama's eyes flutter softly open, almost feminine in nature, he first swiped a hand over his nose and quietly yawning doing so. Making Kaneki realise what he had done exactly to wake the other up, as when he was probably moving, swiping and brushing Tsukiyama's hair out of the way, he had probably managed to disturb and  cause Tsukiyama to wake up by causing the part of his hair hovering over his nose to brush against it and cause a tickling sensation. The reason Kaneki had reached this hypothesis, was due to the fact of Tsukiyama firstly rubbing his nose upon waking up, which Kaneki had witnessed closely.

"Nngh... K... Kaneki-Kun? Ughh what... What time is it?..."

"I haven't really got a clue really, as I never did invest or request for a clock to be placed within here..." He slowly trailed off on his sentence, as his voice began getting quieter and quieter upon coming closer to the end of what he was saying, as he turned and craned his neck backwards to look towards the window and see what light was illuminating against the blinds and cracking through the wee holes from the blinds into the room. As Kaneki saw the orange yellow glow of the sun hitting against the blinds and streaks of light flooding through the holes of the blinds and side of the blinds, hitting against the walls, floor and streaking across the bed covers that him and Tsukiyama laid upon.

"But... if I had to make a guess or judgement on the time right now, then I would say that it's definitely sometime early within the morning."

"I see..."

"Yeah..."

"So..."

"Yes?" Kaneki asked curiously as he shifted beneath the bed covers, as he faced Tsukiyama now and tilted his head in great interest to know what the other had to say now.

"Well it's just... um... isn't this a little bit awkward feeling to you? Waking up next to someone, who happens to be me, not making you weird, wary or even awkward? I mean... when did you ever trust me to ever be this close without glares or even allowing me to sleep next to you..."

"No... No I don't find this at all weird, awkward or anything else that you mentioned, as I trust you. You've proved your loyalty and of my trusting Tsukiyama-San, um well... to certain aspects that is and stuff..."

"Ah qui... I see mon cher."

"Well, I'm glad that that cleared everything up then..."

Tsukiyama makes a humming noise to let Kaneki know that he was listening and understood what Kaneki had meant, as he sits up and lays his back against the beds headboard and only to tense up on instinct when feeling a pair of arms snaking their way around his waist.

"Mmm~ I could just go back to sleep, but well... seeing as how everyone will still be sleeping and stuff right now, how about we do some 'training'?"

"Training? Now??... Well if that is what you wish mon cher, just allow me to wake up some more, get dressed and freshen up a little qui?"

Kaneki just allowed a sly knowing smile to come to his features, as he shakes his head and then squeezes Tsukiyama's rear harshly, watching as he jumped slightly and his face turning a brightly red.

"K-Kaneki!!??"

"Oh screaming my name already huh? And with no honorific, my what a bad and nasty one you are huh~??... No, you misunderstood me. I. Want. To. Train. Here, in bed. Just you and me."

"Oh... Are... Are you sure Kaneki-Kun?"

"So now it's back to Kun again? And well... yeah. All I really feel like doing is making out, maybe mess around here and there."

"Oh..."

"Come on Tsukiyama-San! I'm not asking for sex or anything, unless... that's what you were expecting."

"N-No!!"

"No?..." Kaneki asked curiously, with a hint of playfulness, as he watched the way Tsukiyama was getting increasingly flustered by the questions being asked and how his face kept getting increasingly red and hot.

"I... I... That's not what I meant or... something... I... Ughh..."

"Relax Tsukiyama-San I was just joking and wanting to tease, your flustered, embarrassed and blushing face is really cute."

"I... Qui, thank you Kaneki-Kun."

Kaneki just nodded after hearing that, as he laid his head upon Tsukiyama's chest and closed his eyes, listening and feeling the way Tsukiyama's chest would rise and fall and the way that his heart was beating loudly,  then beginning to slow and get quiet.

"Hmm, so Kaneki-Kun, I was actually just wondering what your next move in this plan you have cooked up in your head is mon cher, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well, I've actually been thinking that whole next step of my plan in my head for some time now, ever since that night we had wen't to the Ghoul Restaurant and slaughtered everyone. Do... Do you remember that female older ghoul who had escaped with those other ghouls who had a similar looking kagune to me, what was her name, Madam A? Yeah I think that's it. I was wondering if you could get in contact with Hori-San and hopefully find out where she is or was last spotted around, then we'll discuss further plans on this once that's done."

"Qui, mon cher, for that I can do."

"Thank you Tsukiyama-San, really, this will truly be a big massive help in everything."

Tsukiyama nodded slowly, as he began to thread his hands and fingers through Kaneki's snowy white hair, feeling how the younger of them leaned in more towards him and felt the arms around his loosen. Indicating that Kaneki was fully contented, happy and at peace with what was happening currently.

As Tsukiyama kept on messaging and petting away soothingly at Kaneki's head, Kaneki couldn't help but allow his mind to think and process all that has happened in his life to this very moment; His date with Rize, the hospital and transplantation of organs and other things that has made him how he is now, Nishiki, Touka, Mr Yoshimura, Anteiku, his first fight and run in with an investigator, meeting and going to Helter Skelter, meeting Tsukiyama, being given instructions by Itori, playing squash with Tsukiyama and then being lead to the Ghoul Restaurant, being abducted by Aogiri Tree, torture, accepting and coming to terms with what has happened in his life, busting out of his torture chamber, turning his back on Anteiku when they came to help and formed a group of his own and left instead.

All of this and all that has been and still yet to come was just the beginning, and Kaneki himself felt it in his gut, as he had fear and dread clouding his mind about his plan and what dangers were in store for them all. But for now, Kaneki would switch off his mind from thinking and focus on the now and what is currently happening, as his biggest concern and problem now was that of telling Banjou, without him flipping out completely, about his and Tsukiyama's new found relationship now.

"Anyhow Kaneki-Kun, beside the whole contacting of Hori-San and finding Madam A's whereabouts, what is your overall plans? What are you hoping to find or do mon cher, as I vaguely remember you telling Kirishima-San that you weren't returning to Anteiku as you needed answers. So I was just wondering, what those answers are that you are hoping to get or find."

Kaneki knew that this question was gonna come up sooner or later, as yes he did give a vague reason for why and what he hoped to set out to do. But that answer had been vague at best, as he himself wasn't really quite sure what he was wanting to really know or fully set out to do. Only that he knew vaguely what he wanted to do and learn, as while being tortured and having had those little heart-to-heart talks with Rize put those vague thoughts in him.

"Well I guess if your wanting to really know Tsukiyama-San, then I don't mind saying for real this time... as I wasn't quite sure either really when starting this whole group. I... I guess I wanna know why Doctor Kanou did what he did and what his overall plan was when doing so... I... I just wanna know his motives behind making me into what I am..."

"I see... Well I shall always be here for you mon amour, when and if you need me, as I did make a vow to be your Sword and protector, as that's what I choose to do till the very end."

"thank you Tsukiyama-San, really I mean it, as it's great to know that you feel that way and wanna do that."

After Kaneki finished saying what he did, he tilted his head backward and looked up towards Tsukiyama, who flashed him a happy and contented smile down at him, which Kaneki returned as quickly as he saw the smile. Slowly raising one hand up and placing it behind Tsukiyama's head, rubbing and messaging away at his hair while staring into his eyes.

"Tsukiyama-San..."

"Yes Kaneki-Kun?..."

"Um well I was just wondering if I can," Kaneki began saying as he allowed his tongue to flick and moisten his lips, "do you mind, that is if it's okay with you, if we can kiss? Properly and with knowledge this time of each other knowing how the othe- MMPF!"

Kaneki's eyes widened in great size, as he stared completely at Tsukiyama, who had a finger placed over Kaneki's lips, stopping him from rambling and making himself more flustered or even making things awkward between the two.

"Qui."

Tsukiyama answered nonchalantly and simply, as he slowly began retracting his finger from being on Kaneki's lips, awaiting for Kaneki to take the initiative and start the kiss off. Seeing as it was him who had asked if they could kiss in the first place. When the finger was completely removed from his lips and he watched as Tsukiyama just stared at him, waiting for something it seemed, that finally was what got Kaneki to snap into focus and see what Tsukiyama had been waiting on.

Slowly raising himself up and placing his hands on either side of Tsukiyama's face, Kaneki slowly began to inch and stretch his neck up towards Tsukiyama and also began making his lips circular in look now. As his face inched closer and closer towards Tsukiyama's, he slowly allowed his eyes to close and for his nerves to calm. Just as he felt his lips ghost extremely close to Tsukiyama's, he was gonna take that final step in sealing their lips together, if not for them being interrupted by someone opening the door and squawking happily in a high pitched tone about a book she had just finished last night pretty much when Kaneki and Tsukiyama hadn't returned to the apartment until late hours of the night.

"Onii-Chan! Onii-Chan!! ONII-CHAN!!! You would not believe what I had just finished readi-"

When Hinami finally and fully took the moment and time to look at where Kaneki was, her eyes widened in shock and amazement, but her expression also showed something else in nature. Something like that of excitement or intrigument.

Kaneki and Tsukiyama both paused in horror, as their eyes widened greatly while staring over towards Hinami's direction. Kaneki knew he'd have to tell Hinami about his new found feelings and relationship that has just been established recently, of that there was no doubt, it's just right now wasn't the right time to say, as it was both quick to tell and confirm it to the others. But Kaneki had no idea that it would feel this awkward or anything to tell Hinami, let along allow her to know of it. Especially like this.

"N-Now Hinami-chan... heh... I, or rather, we can explain-"

"Q-Qui.... Qui... Um uhh..."

"Oh my god! W-When did you and Flower Man get together Onii-Chan!?"

This not only shocked and made confusion come to both males, but caused their eyes to widen even more and their faces to take on an expression of disbelief.

"W-Well um... Well we um... We got together, um, last night and stuff..."

"Is that why you and Flower Man never came back to late hours at night? Cause you and Flower Man were off being romantic and stuff Onii-chan??!! Is that why?..."

Kaneki's face went from it's usual pale and emotionally limited in nature way, to that of a deep dark hot red, as he diverted his eyes towards the ground and began mumbling incoherently as he did so.

"Well little lady, that's um... That's not at all what had happened, as me and Kaneki-Kun here were fighting other ghouls and well... things got a little out of hand and we were sidetracked while fighting the other ghouls. That is why we were so, so late last night little lady... I promise me and Kaneki-Kun won't do such a thing ever again..."

"O-Oh I... I had no idea... Say why is Onii-chan looking like that for Flower Man?..."

"He, um, well he... He's feeling rather hot and stuff at the moment, so maybe just open the window up a little to let a breeze in, then leave the bedroom door open the slightest and I'm sure Kaneki-Kun should be back to normal in no time after that..."

"Alright then..."

As Hinami slowly began to get to work on what Tsukiyama had suggested for her to do, Kaneki looked from Hinami, to the ground, to Tsukiyama, to the ground again and then repeated the whole awkward process until Hinami left the bedroom with the bedroom door open the slightest touch, like Tsukiyama had suggested for her also to do.

"Well then... that was... I... I don't really exactly know how to react to what has just happened really... Should I feel relieved and less stressd because she knows and took it well or horrified she found out about us in this way?..."

"Hmm... perhaps both?... I don't really see what the big deal is with the little lady knowing about this, as she didn't seem to react to it in such a displeasing manor... As for monsieur Banjoi-San, I'm not exactly really sure how he'd react to knowing such a thing like this. He'll probably need some adjusting time to get use to us and the idea of us, but except for that issue in mind, I don't really see anything else that we need to worry about though..."

"Hmm... true I suppose. Heh, I guess your right Tsukiyama-San... Thanks for helping me out there, by trying to help keep me calmed down and not to freak out pretty much by this whole thing... I... I guess I'm just not use to this type of thing... Especially with how my very first ever date went, and well, I'd rather avoid another relationship to turn out that way... It was actually one of the main factors of why I never looked for someone or wanted to get close to people like that again, until... well until I met you."

Tsukiyama's head shot up quickly upon hearing that come from Kaneki, as his eyes dilated in size as he looked down towards the half ghoul and smiled sadly.

"I... I... Oh Kaneki-Kun, if i had only known or been more perspective about things or even cared for you like I do now, then I would have gone about things absolutely differently... I... I'm so sorry about that night... at the Ghoul Restaurant, I... I was stupid, arrogant and down right uncaring... Ever since that night happened and the whole church fight took place, with you, Kirishima-San and Nishio-San... I absolutely regretted ever doing anything like those things that I did... I... I just hope you can learn to forgive and trust me once again, like before that is..."

"Oh Tsuikyama-San," Kaneki quietly called, as he stretched himself upward and wrapped his arms tightly around the ghouls neck. He knew Tsukiyama was sorry and absolutely hated himself for how he acted and for what he had done in the past. It was practically written on the Gourmet's face. "I do trust and forgive... you've actually proven yourself loyal to me so much already... and the way your face looks, when talking about what had happened or the subject being brought up, your face shows genuine regret and need for forgiveness... And Tsukiyama-San..."

"Yes Kaneki-Kun?..."

Kaneki quickly smashed both their lips together, joining them perfectly, as both their lips moved in time together, slowly and passionately. As the kiss carried on, Kaneki thought he'd tease Tsukiyama more, as one of his arms unwrapped from around the others neck and began moving his hand down his body slowly. Tsukiyama slowly placed both hands upon Kaneki's ribcage, ignoring the tickly sensation of Kaneki's hand wandering down him.

When Kaneki's hand reached low enough, he managed to move his hand rather quickly to Tsukiyama's hip and squeezed harshly down upon the pale flesh he had a grip of, making Tsukiyama jump and squeak out of the kiss they had from pure and genuine shock from not expecting such a thing, especially from Kaneki of all people.

"K-KANEKI-KUN!!??"

"Heh... I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself... Plus your sad face wasn't helping much really, as I just felt I should do something to help... I... I guess I'm just more addicted to teasing and squeezing you in certain places, more than what I anticipated."

"K-Kaneki-Kun please... don't say such things in that way... it's not like-"

"What? 'It's not like me'?... Tsukiyama-San, if you remember I have changed, very, very much so changed since that whole torture that happened to me... After all, I learned the hard way of how cruel and unfair life and the world can truly be then, that we either choose to adapt and survive or fall and get left behind... After all... evolution only has its certain perks until it's make or break time... Don't you agree Tsukiyama-San?..."

"I... Well... I... Qui, but well, it's kind of a morbid way of looking at things do you not think Kaneki-Kun?..."

"I suppose... but I'm not willing to be a fantasis anymore, but more realistic in thinking... As I refuse to let my naiveness and stupidity get within my way once again..."

"I understand, that whole torture that you received at Aogiri Tree must have been far worse than what we thought or believed it to be... But listen, Kaneki-Kun," Tsukiyama spoke up, as he placed his hands upon Kaneki's shoulder and gave a deeply sympathetic smile. "If your ever wanting to discuss or vent about what had happened and what had gone on at Aogiri Tree, then just know, I'm always here and willing to listen to what you have to say..."

"I... Thank you so much Tsukiyama-San, it really makes me happy and appreciative to know that. However... I may not speak about it yet as its still quite a raw and hurtful memory to bring up, but I really wanna end up saying what had happened, but... not yet... It's... still to fresh and stuff..."

"Qui I understand completely Kaneki-Kun, just take your time and when your ready and only ready, then come and talk to me... No need to rush or anything, I will always be patient, waiting and willing till you are ready, as I won't pressure you to do so..."

"Alright then Tsukiyama-San."

After all that was said and done, the two of them sat in silence upon the bed and looked at each other, smiling happily towards each other.

"Anyhow Kaneki-Kun, shouldn't we be thinking about getting up and stuff now? I mean the little lady is up and about now, but I'm unaware of when Banjoi-San and his trio of friends get up, but what I do know and I am aware of is that we should be getting up now..."

"Yeah... Yeah your right Tsukiyama-San, let's get ready and stuff now. Plus a morning cup of coffee doesn't sound like a bad idea right about now."

Once that was all said and done and agreed upon, Kaneki was the first of the two to stretch and get himself out from under the bed covers and completely out of bed, as he stretched upwards and out. As his muscles were all stiff and locked up a little. When Kaneki was doing this, Tsukiyama diverted his eyes from a half naked Kaneki to the other side of the bedroom, opposite to where Kaneki was currently.

Upon noticing this, Kaneki looked back at Tsukiyama smirking in an all knowing way, as he bent downward to help pop his back, deliberately going slow and pushing his bottom half out towards Tsukiyama's direction. Taunting the Gourmet ghoul.

"Kaneki-Kun... what are you doing?..."

"Stretching out my muscles and helping to pop the stiff ones. Why?... What else would I be doing Tsukiyama-San??..."

"Well if that is truly what you are doing mon cher, then please do tell me Kaneki-Kun, why your ass is positioned so out and up in the air in my direction for?..."

At hearing this, it momentarily caused a slight dust of pink to creep upon his cheeks, as he looked back at Tsukiyama with slightly widened eyes.

"T-Tsukiyama-San, I... Mmmgh..."

"Oh no need to be so annoyed or in a sour mood, amour. I was only teasing and just pointing out what you were doing... And besides... I didn't say I never liked the angle and view I'm getting~"

"Oh? Is that so??..." Kaneki inquired, as a slightly humorous thought and idea came to his mind. "Well seeing as how you've seen, well, my ass," Kaneki began, as his lower back began to sizzle and burn with RC cells pushing and forcing their way out his back, to form his kagune. "Then surely that means I get to see your ass in a pleasing angle as well?..." He announced in a quiet and serious tone, indicating he wasn't playing around or just teasing, as one of his kagune arms ripped it's way out his lower back and immediately went to wrap around the Gourmet's ankle. Pulling him out of the bed in one quick swift pull, holding Tsukiyama upside down.

"Agh! K-Ka-Kaneki-Kun!! I... I was gonna get out of bed, honestly..." Tsukiyama pathetically answered, as he wiggled and tried struggling to get out of Kaneki's kagune grasp around his ankle.

"Now, now Tsukiyama-San, struggling and wiggling around like your doing only is gonna make things worse for you and for my kagune to tighten itself more around you than what it has already done or is I should say..."

"Alright, alright... I won't struggle and wiggle about anymore, just, please put me down or at least put me the right way up Kaneki-Kun, as my head is starting to feel light headed now with all the blood rushing to there..."

"Fine... Fine then Tsukiyama-San..."

As Kaneki slowly lowered Tsukiyama to the ground and made sure he didn't topple over when his feet met with the ground, with the support and help of two of his kagune arms, Tsukiyama placed a hand to his head as it took him a wee minute or so to recollect himself, as he looked down at Kaneki and smiled.

"Ah thank you mon amour..."

"No problem Tsukiyama-San, but I think we should really be looking to get dressed and everything, as I'm sure everyone or most of everyone should be awake and up by now."

"Qui, your right Kaneki-Kun..."

As Tsukiyama began to get his rear into gear and get ready, Kaneki followed suit after him and both were dressed within six minutes or so, as both looked at each other and then walked towards the door. Pausing in the bedroom's doorway, when the door was opened up.

"Well!... Age before beauty Tsukiyama-San~!"

Kaneki called out loudly, as he slapped his hand roughly and harshly on Tsukiyama's lower bottom half, causing the older male to jump and become extremely red in the face.

"I swear, I'm gonna make you pay for this later Kaneki-Kun..."

"We'll see Tsukiyama-San... We'll see..."

Both males looked at each other in a friendly non threatening way, as Tsukiyama began to make his way down the stairs to the apartment's living room area, leaving a slowly visible showing smirk forming on Kaneki's face upstairs.

"This whole relationship thing will sure be interesting in the days to come. And I can't wait to see what else I can do to tease that French model Gourmet..." Kaneki announced to himself and began to ponder about it, until his mind switched to more pressing matters at hand. "But before all that, I must get to the bottom of where Doctor Kanou is, by getting the information on where Madam A is from Tsukiyama-San by Hori-San... then I'll be free to tease and do whatever I want to a certain ghoul... But until then... work will be at the forefront of my mind always, then Tsukiyama-San..."

After that was all said, done and planned out by himself, Kaneki began to walk down the stairs to the living room area of the apartment, just like Tsukiyama had done before him. As he neared closer and closer to the last of the steps on the stairs, Kaneki began to hear laughter.

"Hmm..."

When Kaneki reached the bottom of the stairs and was standing in the living room now, Kaneki now finally knew where the laughter was coming from now. The kitchen. With that knowledge now, he slowly made his way over to the kitchens entrance.

"Say Flower Man, are you and Onii-chan gonna be getting married or well engaged? You know, seeing as how you and Onii-chan are dating  and love each other now, cause that's what I remember my mother and father doing..."

"Heh... heh... Ohhhh.... Why little lady, it's extremely too early to be thinking such things like that at the moment..."

"Oh okay... But why?... Don't you love Onii-chan??..."

Tsukiyama's eyes widened ever so slightly, as his face became pure red, hot and flushed now. "Well... Well, it's just that... Me and Kaneki-Kun have only just started this whole relationship thing up, whatever it is... that's why it's extremely early to be thinking of marriage or even engagment for that matter..."

When Kaneki had heard the question fall from Hinami's mouth and the way Tsukiyama had reacted, he was curious himself to find out Tsukiyama's answer to it for himself. So without any noise being made on his part, he quickly hid behind the wall that lead into the kitchen to eavesdrop on what was being said.

"Hmm I suppose so Flower Man... but like... do you love love Onii-chan?..."

"I...-" Tsukiyama paused quickly, as he stared at Hinami with a serious and thinking thoughtful expression, as he began to think Hinami's question over. As this was happening, anxiety and fear began to eat away at Kaneki as he didn't understand why Tsukiyama never continued to speak or why he had gone so quiet now.

"Flower Man?..."

"Oh I'm sorry little lady, I was just thinking up the right words to describe my true love for Kaneki-Kun, is all... And well... I do... I love him more than I can really express into words, for I am his Sword, Protector and Knight... I will always be there for Kaneki-Kun, for as long as he needs and wants me around..."

"Wow... that's like, so sweet and cute Flower Man."

"W-Well I'm not so sure about that little lady-"

"Well I thought it was pretty romantic and it got me swooning anyway~" Kaneki suddenly started, as he made his way through the kitchens doorway, into the kitchen and walked straight up to Tsukiyama, wrapping his arms around one of Tsukiyama's arms.

"K-Kaneki-Kun?... H-How much of that did you hear, mon cher?..."

"Hmm maybe the question about marriage or engagement and onwards after that."

"Oh mon dieu!..."

"Relax Tsukiyama-San, I'm not exactly unhappy about that being talked about... and who knows," Kaneki started, as he took a pause in what he was saying and stretched upwards on his tip toes and placed his lips close to Tsukiyama's ear and whispered. "Maybe we'll end up engaged or even married one day~..."

"Oh Kaneki-Kun..."

Kaneki just smirked at Tsukiyama's reaction, as Hinami just looked at the both of them and smiled happily.

"Well anyway I think I'm gonna go and head back up stairs okay Onii-chan and Flower man, as I'm gonna go for a shower, get dressed and ready for Banjou-San to take me out to the bookstore and help me find some books to read."

"Alright then little lady."

"Wait Hinami-chan! Are you sure your not wanting me to come along with you and help pick out a book with you?..."

"Oh no it's quite alright Onii-chan, no need."

"If you say so Hinami-chan..."

"Alright then, well I'm gonna head upstairs now and get changed." Hinami announced in an exceptionally cheery tone, as she rushed her way out of the kitchen and ran back up the stairs towards her bedroom and to do what she had said she was going to do up there.

"Well then... that was something, huh Tsukiyama-San?..."

"I suppose so mon cherie, however I think if I am gonna be getting the information you seek and require from Hori-San's services then I best be on my way."

"Oh... Your leaving?..."

"Now don't look so distraught and hard done by Kaneki-Kun, as I shall be around again tonight. Hopefully. As long as nothing happens to pop up that is."

"Al...  Alright then Tsukiyama-San, I'm gonna hold you to that then."

"Excellent Kaneki-Kun," he started as he leaned down and placed an open mouth kissed on Kaneki's cheek then to his lips, which Kaneki was more than eager to return before the Gourmet left him till tonight. "Then I look forward to later on mon cher~" 


	8. ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ｅｉｇｈｔ - ｉｎｆｏｒｍａｔｉｏｎ ｇａｔｈｅｒｉｎｇ

Just like Tsukiyama had said to Kaneki previously hours ago, he had arranged a time and place to meet up with Hori, to discuss things related to what Kaneki was and had been looking for. Tsukiyama had agreed to meet with Hori at a café, something about her saying how she was hungry and wanting to have some cake while they met up, and discuss what they had to and probably bullshit back and forth between them about things.

This was how Tsukiyama and Hori's friendship was like. Well, some may say friendship others may say aquantances that know each other rather well and some oddly enough thought of Tsukiyama as a big brother figure to the rather small girl, even if he and Hori were of similar ages.

At least the boyfriend and girlfriend scenario has never came up between the pair, as Tsukiyama would probably have a few fair choice words to speak.

When Tsukiyama had met up with Hori, she appeared to already have been sitting there for some time now looking rather bored and fed up of waiting.

"Ah little mouse! I do hope I didn't keep you waiting too long now right?"

"Me? Waiting for a long time? Oh why noo, you didn't keep me waiting that long. Just about half an hour is all..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... What the hell were you even doing anyway? Brushing and maintaining those purple locks of yours? Scouting out some food? Heh... Being a perv again about that white haired lad again?" 

"Little mouse!" Tsukiyama cried out loud enough to sound offended by her suggestions just now, however his expression said otherwise, as it hinted at a more playful manner. "I had to simply head back to my apartment and make myself look more presentable, seeing as how I had quite the night last night and this morning."

"Something interesting happen then I take it?"

Tsukiyama tilted his head to the side slightly, as he flashed a rather cheesy and toothy showing smile. Oh, something defiently 'interesting' truly did happen to him. Something that he hopes to maintain for once.

"Little mouse, would you believe me if I said I'm currently in a relationship now?"

Hori's eyes flew open wide at that statement, as she looked over to the happily smiling and beaming Gourmet opposite her. She knew how he gets when it comes to romance and how he tends to make a mess of them all the time. It makes her wonder whether he has truly matured and grown since those days, from charming and causing women and men at times to fawn over his basic existence, only for him to break them or eat them.

"Well that depends... are you still the manipulative bastard you were back in the day, which was a good couple of years ago I believe?"

"Me... Manipulative?... Oh why little mouse you simple wound me, you know that."

"Sure looks like I do..."

"But to answer your question, it's a no. I tend to keep this relationship as successful as possible and to keep the person I love most in this world, close to myself. To embrace, love, care and look after them."

"Ugh!... Anyone ever say how terribly cringy you are when being romantic?"

"Just you little mouse."

"Why am I not surprised... So, do tell. Who exactly is this deity of a person then that has captured your interest so much?"

"Hori-San," Tsukiyama began, as he had a serious face on him now and straightened up in his sitting position as he looked directly at her, "Its Kaneki-Kun."

"Oh... Wait! What!?"

"I know. Even I was surprised when he actually, instigated in showing his feelings toward me like he did. I was even skeptical whether he was just out of it last night or really into it. But well when morning rolled 'round today, he was so clingy and really loving toward me in nature."

"Well aren't you a lucky one huh? So... does this mean a marriage proposal isn't far behind as Well?"

"Ah! Why does everyone keep asking that for? First the sweet little lady and now you little mouse, is it really such a normally thing to ask about marriages and proposals and stuff when it's not even been a day since we decided in getting together?"

"You slept together right?"

"Well, technically yes. But it wasn't like what you think! We never had sex or anything like that. We just slept in the same bed together for the night, kinda like, well, kinda like a sleep over of sorts."

"Ah yes, a 'sleep over of sorts'." Hori had emphasised, as she raised both hands and used her index and ring fingers on both hands, while all the others were folded inward on her hand, as she said what she did with her fingers that weren't folded moving them up and down.

"It was just a sleep over though! Oh little mouse... how fortune favours you really in my presence, for if I never did truly like you or would miss having you around, you'd have been just another meal upon my platter."

"Charming as ever Tsukiyama..."

"Only with you my dear..."

As the pair sat in silence for a few seconds, both glancing at the menu presented out in front of them. Hori seemed to be having a field day with what she could order, while Tsukiyama, though he did look at the other choices, everything was only limited down to one choice like always. Well, two if he counted in the water he could get here, though he never did.

"Well I think a nice good cup of steaming hot black coffee would do wonders right about now for myself, I think. What are you looking to get then Hori?"

"Hmm I'm not really sure actually what to get. I'm kinda stuck between getting the strawberry whipped cream cake or just plain chocolate cake. What one do you think I should get?"

Tsukiyama made a disgruntled and somewhat gagging noise, as he turned his face and nose up at the selection that Hori had suggested. While the strawberry one was pleasing in both how it looked and sounded, it was tasteless, almost tasteless really except for the after horrible taste that would linger at the back of the throat. As for the chocolate one however, that was a whole different matter, as chocolate was naturally rich and thick flavoured and textured, meaning a ghoul could never really stomach chocolate easily like most other foods due to that. Not unless they were wanting a red bullseye painted on their back, as most ghouls make a gagging or retching noise or simply even some made discomforted noise while choking the foul rich flavoured piece of dirt down.

"Just because you can't eat them and experience their actual flavour like us Tsukiyama, doesn't mean I can't eat any of them."

"I know... Just having flashbacks is all to my very first time trying a chocolate cake is all, as I was always curious about why you all seemed to like it so much. Well... let's just say it's like dirt. Thick and rich with earthy favouring to me."

"Hmm I suppose... Though I'm surprised that chocolate would take on the flavour of dirt for your palettes... What about the strawberry one then? Is that just as bad then or worse?"

"The strawberry one huh? Well, I can't say I enjoy the texture and flavour of it actually, though it's easier to stomcah and choke down unlike some things. It's quite bland tasting, till you get the strawberries and then it's sour tasting. Or well... what I can say would be described as being sour to me. Plus the waxy, plastic feel of a strawberry just feels weird... I honestly have no idea how humans can stand to chow them down like nothing."

"Strawberries are so yummy, very sweet and excellent with a side of chocolate to dip them in to. Quite the after dinner treat or just something as a treat itself."

"How fantastic. My two most hated food enemies coming together and increasing their horrid taste even more, what is this world coming to..."

"Ohh chocolate and strawberry swirl iceing cake, with sliced strawberries on the top~"

"Hmm?"

"I know what I want now, as well as a drink of sweetened tea."

"Your sense in eating and drinking worry me at times, they don't even go together."

"Ah well! It's always good to experiment now and then..."

As the two slipped into another small quiet moment, it didn't last long, as a waitress slowly made her way over towards their table with a rather forced, rehearsed, looking smile upon her face. Tsukiyama knew it was fake as that was precisely the same look he would receive from the Anteiku workforce, as it was their duty and policy to serve a customer and always have the intent with making the customer return, feeling welcomed. Something he never ever felt once while visiting that café shop at all, when he comes to think about it properly.

When the waitress had finally ended up at their table, both Tsukiyama and Chie look at each other, before looking up at the waitress who hid behind her small notepad slightly. Something reminiscent to what Kaneki use to do with such things when around Tsukiyama. Now Kaneki was different, both on the inside and outside, he's become more cold, distant and an unforgiving killer.

"May I please take your order, if your both ready to order now that is."

"Oh yes, we are," it was Tsukiyama who was the first to speak up, as he placed the ordering menu down now, "I will just have a simple black coffee please, and nothing else."

"Mhm, so one black coffee for you sir and you Miss?" The waitress asked, as she finished writing down Tsukiyama's order and looked over at Hori.

"I think I will have the chocolate and strawberry swirl iceing cake, with sliced strawberries on the top, alongside a drink of sweetened tea as well, please."

"Alright. Both of your orders will be out here as soon as possible."

With that said, the waitress slowly turned around and began to walk away from their table and towards the ordering counter, handing over the orders that Hori and Tsukiyama had given.

Slowly turning his head, from looking at the waitress and what she was doing, Tsukiyama focused now on Hori once again, seeing as how they have been left alone again.

"Oh yes, while it's still in my head, Kaneki-Kun would like information found on a certain ghoul that had gotten away from the Ghoul Restaurant, and he'd like them found as well. He believes that if we find this ghoul then we'll find that twisted doctor that had done that organ transplant to him, the one who made him as he is now, so he thinks anyway..."

"Well if there's one thing I am great at, other than photographing things, that'd be information gathering. All I need is a name, gender, and if known, their alias that they are known by."

"Ah yes, right... Well the ghoul that he is wanting found is called Maiko Abe or otherwise known as Madam A. Female. Think that's enough information provided by me to get those investigators juices that reside in your mind, to start kicking in now?"

"Yeah it should be. If not, then I can always enquire more about this character via emailing, phone messaging or just simply giving you a call."

"How true... Well I hope you find something rather quickly, little mouse, cause who knows how long Kaneki can go before the information he needs doesn't reach him till a long time, as he's getting more and more colder as time marches on now."

"Have you or any of the others spoken to Kaneki-Kun about this?"

"Ugh, um, well...."

"That's a 'no' then I take it?"

"..."

"Tsukiyama... look... if you or anyone else in that wee allegiance of a group devoted solely to Kaneki and his cause, then say something to him or well... at least bring something up. Before it's too late."

"I... I'll try or well, at least that is, make a real effort to do so."

"You won't be as worried if you do so. Trust me, saying something or at least coming 'round to bring the whole topic up will surely set your mind at ease. Not only yours, but perhaps Kaneki's as well, as I'm sure he's just having repressed memories from what had transpired back at Aogiri Tree and the torture that he had to endure there. Has he ever came out fully and discussed that with any of you guys? Properly and fully I mean of course..."

"He hasn't talked about it, can't- won't- will not, talk about what had happened to him there. He did say that he may one day, tell me, though... I don't think that's gonna happen any time soon in this lifetime anyway..."

"Well in that case then, doing what I have suggested for you to do is the best thing for you, him and the group as a whole. Maybe do something that'll get him into a settled or relaxed mood, then it should be more easier to do what I said."

"Yeah... Yeah I will make sure to get on that real soon then in that case. Thank you little mouse, truly."

Just as Tsukiyama had finished saying what he did, the same waitress who had come to take their orders down came back once again, but this time with the inclusion of their orders on a serving tray. As the waitress placed the tray down upon the table, she got to work in handing out each ordered item to their proper person.

"Merci..."

"Yes thank you!"

As the waitress bowed her head as a sign of respect and acknowledgement to their polite manner, she straightened out and clutched the serving tray to herself, turning around quickly after doing so and making her way away from their table once again to go and deal with another batch of customers.

Slowly tapping his fingers against the rim of the coffee mug, feeling the steaming sensation hitting his finger tips and nails, Tsukiyama found himself in deep thought now about something. Something that obviously didn't go unnoticed by Hori, who was sitting opposite him, staring at him completely, as she picked up the fork that came alongside with her cake.

"Everything alright Tsukiyama? Your normally, so, talkative... What's up?"

"Its nothing of great importance little mouse, just thinking about things is all."

"Mhm, such as?"

"Such as?" Tsukiyama imitated back to her her own question that she had just asked, as he shifted about on his chair, "Well, Halloween is fast soon approaching and well, I'm not entirely sure how to celebrate it is all with Kaneki-kun, little lady, Banjoi-San and his three masked trio of friends. Would they even want to celebrate such a thing, with all the work that we're doing? I mean, I know the little lady would want to and I have no problems with supervising her at all, I just wanna have some knowledge and foresight beforehand about what the others are all doing for the rapidly approaching event."

"Oh? Is that all your worried about, Tsukiyama... Heh... Just invite everyone out for some fun or at your apartment that you own. I'm sure if they don't want to come or anything, then they'll say so... Or, you could invite everyone up to your family manor?"

"Absolutely out of the question about the manor idea there, little mouse, as my father is terribly busy at this time with work and business, Kanae I'm pretty sure would start something and Matsumae might start making funny glances toward Kaneki-Kun, because of how smitten we are together now and she's a rather protective person. So non, the family manor is strictly a no."

"Alright, alright fine jeez... Well just make an open invitation for everyone in the group, so they can choose whether to come or not and leave it at that. No pestering or pushing people toward the 'yes' part in that."

"I see... Hmm... Well I could always have a small get together with the eight of us at my apartment, as it has been rather lonely."

"Yea! See there's the old- Wait... Eight? I thought there was only seven of You?"

"Mhm qui, there are only seven of us in the group, but I was gonna extend that 'open invitation' thing toward you as well, seeing as how helpful and such a great friend you are little mouse."

"Well Tsukiyama, I can't say I will be free or anything for it, but I'll leave my presence at your apartment to be an open one, as I will either be there or not depending how busy I am then."

"I understand." Tsukiyama muttered out, as he placed his hand around the mugs handle, the one that had previously been tapping against the rim of the mug earlier,  slowly lifting his mug up and placing it to his lips and taking a drink.

Just as that was happening, Hori decided that was the perfect moment to begin to dig into her cake and drink some of her, rather, sweetened tea. This left the both of them in silence, as Hori continued on with eating her deliciously rich and sweet cake and tea, leaving Tsukiyama with just his plain black coffee and own thoughts to keep himself entertained.

When they both had finished with their orders, Tsukiyama had left both the proper amount to be paid for their orders and a generous tip to go along with it. Just as Tsukiyama watched Hori exit out the café alongside him, he looked down at her and smiled kindly.

"Well little mouse, I believe this is where I shall be saying goodbye to you for now, until you ring me up about stuff or giving me the go on the information that I have asked of you to get for Kaneki-Kun."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Tsukiyama... Just do me one thing?"

"Of course little mouse..."

"Make sure you don't fuck up this relationship like so many others..."

"Ah... qui..."

Hori just gives a tilt and nod of her head as a small subtle smile appears on her face for only a few seconds, before she turns around quickly and began to walk away from Tsukiyama and the café that her and Tsukiyama had just been in previously.

As Tsukiyama watched Hori walk away and disappear into the distance, Tsukiyama couldn't help but smile to himself at both what Hori had said and how she had acted, as he was expecting more sarcasm to come from her than what he had gotten. Oh well, there was always a next time he supposes.

Slowly turning his back to the café and taking a deep breath in, Tsukiyama began to make his way away from the café place now and towards the apartment that Kaneki and the rest all lived in.

All except for him.

In all honest, that really ticked Tsukiyama off. Sure he had stayed in that apartment last night in Kaneki's bed with him, but in the grand scheme of things, he was still considered pretty much as a tourist who came by to visit the apartment, bring gifts or just spar and spend time with Kaneki. However there were really more reasons why Tsukiyama did all that, as it wasn't done out of a sense of blackmail to be welcomed into the group, but rather because he viewed everyone in that little group of theirs as his own friends, even family at times really. 

That includes Banjou as well. Strange, as he's always seen annoying or trying to provoke something from Banjou as it were, with him always saying Banjou's name wrong that is.

Just as Tsukiyama was in deep thought about all that, he soon felt his mobile giving off a vibrating feeling from his pocket, as that brought him out of his thoughts quickly, causing him to retrieve his mobile just as quickly as well. When he managed to get his mobile out of his trousers pocket, he immediately went to his contacts and messages bit, looking through each contact before coming to Kaneki's name that was lit up with something in the message box for him to read.

Smiling happily to himself, he moved the phone in his hand to the other and then clicked on Kaneki's contact name and looked at the message he was just sent. Reading through the text caused his smile to widen even more, as it was basically asking when he would be back and that Kaneki was hoping all was going well, with a nervous emoji face accompanying the text at the end which truly did make Tsukiyama release a small chuckle from himself.

Taking his time while walking, so he wouldn't fall or muck up what he was doing, he began to type back a response to send to the obviously worried half ghoul. As he typed, he made sure to mention how splendidly everything had turned out with his little get together with Hori at the café and relaying the information that Kaneki himself had asked of Tsukiyama to ask to Hori and that he should expect results soon from Hori.

Just as he had hit the send button, Tsukiyama froze in his place as he saw investigators that he had recognised from a previous encounter while out with Kaneki during one of his late hour raids and looking for ghouls to eat walking about with a sense of purpose about them and asking questions. Sensing that if stopped and questioned he would give away something for them to know who he is, so he did the only sensible thing he could think of. He turned a corner into an alleyway quickly, not caring how suspicious it made him look at that section.

Just as he had thought he was out of the clear from those investigators back there, an investigator, someone completely unrelated to the two back there it seemed, walked out from being behind a wall, a turn in, that the alleyway itself provided.

"Well, well, well. Hello there, running off to somewhere then?..."

"A-ah yes. I... I was just heading home as a matter of fact, monsieur."

"Really?" The man questioned in a great notable and suspicious tone, as he turned his head from side to side, having both his hands in his big white trench coat pockets and taking small precise steps forward toward Tsukiyama's direction. "I'm sure there must be more better ways of getting to and reaching your home, than stumbling down dangerous alleyways like this one..."

"I... Yes. Yes there is, but um... well you see... my partner, they are very sick and in ill health, so I simply chose to come down this way as a means of a quick route to my place to get to them... I'm sure you can understand my urgency, as I will not let it happen again, si tout est bon alors."

Tsukiyama wasn't stupid. Ambitious maybe, but never stupid. He was to much of an ambiguous person with how he calculated things, when saying things to people. Although he said that he had a partner waiting for him at home and that he chose this route as a quicker way of getting to them, that wasn't totally a lie. In fact that was the truth in this whole thing. The lie was that of them being in ill health, as he twisted that part of his story and his real intentions on where he was going, why he needed to get there and as such, was the real reason he was such an ambiguous person.

He was so good at skirting and stretching the truth of what he was saying, as he could get people to believe what he said as he had so many ways of saying one thing to anyone and so many ways of tip toeing around the truth of things. As that was exactly the tactic that Tsukiyama himself had used when luring and lulling Kaneki to him, to present him to the Ghoul Restaurant and hopefully end up with a meal out of it at the end. As he had tip toed his way around the truth about things in order to pique the interest of Kaneki and draw him in, much like how a good book will have a pull factor at the very beginning of it to make the reader wanna keep going and see how it ends.

"I see and I understand how ill loved ones can make us do and feel things greatly, so... I'll let this slide this once you hear me? But I will not let it happen again understand."

"Ah- Qui. Yes monsieur... my apologies once again, but I'm afraid I must be off now."

"Just don't let it happen again..."

As Tsukiyama made his way to walk around the man, he was immediately stopped in his tracks by the man holding out his arm and then looking, peering into Tsukiyama's eyes.

"Actually, there may be something that you could do for me. It'll only take a moment of your time."

Tsukiyama felt a spark of dread set in, as he swallowed the lump in his throat that had miraculously appeared out of nowhere, as he just nodded in approval to the man.

"I was wondering if you could maybe take a look at some photographs and perhaps, if you know that is, who these individuals might be."

Once the man said that, he lowered his outstretched arm and plunged his hand into his coats pocket once again and retrieved a few photographs. In that moment Tsukiyama realised just what these investigators were up to and planning to achieve, as they were going around, holding and showing photographs of ghouls to people to see if they could say who the person may be or if they notice anything about the ghoul that could be a person that they know.

However when Tsukiyama looked at the photographs, he felt his blood run cold and life and time slow down right around him. In the photographs, that this investigator had the audacity to show him, was of himself and Kaneki dawned in their outfits and masks, that hid their faces from sight exceptionally. From the looks of things and the way the photographs looked, this was not taken by any master of photographing but rather an amateur at best. He was just glad that he had once, just once, taken interest in Hori's photographing as it proved to help him here and know how to identify something that someone has done that's of amateur or master standards.

"Non... No I'm afraid I don't..."

"You don't know hmm?... Very well then... You can go..."

Tsukiyama felt so uneasy at this very moment, as most investigators would question a person on further about the things in the photographs or anything else that they've heard getting spread around or seen anything suspicious. So to be letting off and to be able to go now did really come as a shock to him, especially after just one question.

Slowly, beginning to snap back to the moment of reality and where he was, Tsukiyama began to take a few steps forward and walked on by the man, not paying him much attention as he did so, in case of giving something away that he didn't want to and shouldn't. As he walked by the man, Tsukiyama just couldn't seem to calm his worrying dread filled thoughts that were circulating around within his mind that something bad was gonna happen or come soon.

"You have a nice afternoon sir..."

The man said in a quiet, yet loud and authorative sounding tone, as he began to walk down the path that Tsukiyama had just walked down from to get into this alleyway. Tsukiyama simply said nothing in reply and rushed quicker toward the exit of the alleyway and to get back on to the streets again, as a means of diverting curious investigator's eyes off of himself. He really, really, really didn't need such attention right now on himself.

As soon as Tsukiyama had left the alleyway fully and was far gone from there and out of ear shot, the same man that Tsukiyama had interacted with back in the alleyway was now interacting with the other two investigators that Tsukiyama had firstly tried avoiding, as he sought refuge from them within the alleyway. So much for that plan it turns out.

"So... did our purple friend there at all know anyone who was in the photographs then?..." One of the investigators that Tsukiyama had avoided at first asked to the one who had been doing the questioning and spoke to him.

"He claims that he doesn't know anything at all, however... I could have sworn I've seen him from somewhere actually..."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean... So... should we follow him?"

"Negative, I say if we see him again and see him acting suspiciously like that again, then we take action. Our orders were simply to ask of the Eyepatch and Gourmet ghoul for investigator Amon and nothing else, which means we can't have time wasted on such matters with following around a civilian who could turn out to be a ghoul or not..."

"I agree as well, as we can't afford to have time wasted on such trivial matters..."

"Only time will tell whether this purple haired male will come back into this whole thing or not..."

As Tsukiyama sped walked his way through the streets, moving in front of and in between and out of groups of people that got in his path, he felt his phone immediately just go off again, as he fished his phone out from his pocket and checked the message he received just now. Upon looking at the message that was sent, that had been sent by Kaneki again, he read how Kaneki had frantically written down asking about where he was and why he wasn't back by now.

Tsukiyama wasn't sure how to reply to that really as he thought he had only been held up by that man back there for roughly fifteen minutes or so, however upon inspecting the time he realised how an hour had actually passed by while he had been doing all that he had been that led to this very moment. If he hadn't been held up back there or had to take refuge in walking down an alleyway for safety, he would have been back at the apartment twenty or twenty five minutes ago, saving Kaneki from worrying about him or anything horrible happening to him. Not that the feelings of Kaneki worrying for and about him weren't welcomed or anything.

Tsukiyama decided not to text back as he was only a couple of more minutes out from the apartment and he could then tell Kaneki all that had happened, instead of doing it over text. As Tsukiyama continued to walk toward the apartment, noticing how it came into view now, Tsukiyama couldn't help in that moment but bring up and remember all that he and Hori had talked about back at the café and think of what he would actually say to Kaneki when the time came.

Shaking his head in frustration, he shook all those thoughts away from himself, as he took in a deep breath and placed his hand upon the apartment's front door. Turning the handle of the door slowly and pushing the door open, he was instantly met with an image he had not been expecting; Kaneki, who was dressed in his black sweat shorts and tank top that he wears when training or working out, with his hands folded over his chest and having his eyebrows knitted inward together, as he looked at Tsukiyama in both slight annoyance and great concern.

"Where were you and why didn't you respond to my text message at all, Tsukiyama-San..? I... I was really worried, as I had thought that something bad might have happened to you."

Kaneki said in a concerned filled tone, as he eyed the Gourmet up and down harshly. It wasn't that Kaneki didn't trust Tsukiyama or the fact that he thought that Tsukiyama couldn't handle himself, as that was complete the opposite really as Kaneki knew how capable he was, it was more the fact that he hadn't texted back or done something as anything could have happened.

Especially to Tsukiyama, for he was capable of handling himself in both fights and also using his witty tongue in conversations, but still, just one wrong miscalculated step and that was it. That went for all of them and not just Tsukiyama.

"W-Well mon cher... Heh... I... I sadly had to take a simple detour is all. I'm here now, so there's no need to look so crossed at me."

"There's every need for me to be the way I am currently, as something horrible could have happened to you, and I wouldn't  have been non the wiser about it... I care about you Tsukiyama-San... So, so very much, so of course I'm gonna be this way."

"I know you do mon amour, as I care for you so much as well... Hell, I'm even willing to give my life for you if I have to Kaneki-Kun."

"Please don't say such things! Really... just... just don't please... I... I'd hate to have to hear you saying such a thing or even thinking it, as I don't want you turning into a martyr or anything of the sort Tsukiyama-San for me."

"Kaneki-Kun..." Tsukiyama started in a quiet tone, as he looked at the half ghoul with softened eyes now and a small smile beginning to form on his lips now. "I cannot say I will fully stick to such a thing, as remember, I did promise and pledge myself as your sword. Your defence and offensive power. So, it's only natural that I'd have to take such life threatening risks non?"

"That's one way of putting what you are to me in this group, in terms of where each of us stand and of what our jobs are. But, to me, in terms of 'us', your more than that." Kaneki quiet said, as he unfolded his arms and took slow strides toward Tsukiyama. When he made it to the Gourmet, Kaneki immediately placed a hand at the bottom of Tsukiyama's shirt, playing with it loosely and using his other hand as a means to pull Tsukiyama into the apartment fully and also to close the front door and lock it. "Your not just my 'sword' or someone who's playing their part for this group, but you are my partner now. Someone who I love and will keep loving and someone who I'll protect, forever and ever, until the end of my days."

"K... Kaneki..."

"Shh..." Kaneki uttered while shushed him, as he placed a finger over Tsukiyama's lips, as he smiled up at the Gourmet and let out a small chuckle. "Don't talk or say anything, just register what I've said and realise how deeply I feel for you. Okay?"

Tsukiyama just looked down toward the half ghoul, as his eyes remained soft looking in appearance, while his smile that he had before had vanished as soon as Kaneki had placed his finger over his lips really.

"Now, Tsukiyama-San, seeing as how it's late now and that sparring is a no-go for tonight, how about we go up stairs and find something to do to distract ourselves and waste time?..."

Again, Tsukiyama just remained in silence as he just kept on staring down at the half ghoul in front of himself, before slowly beginning to nod his head in agreement with what Kaneki had just suggested for them to do. As really, Kaneki was right about not being able to spar due to it being so late and as such they might as well find some other way of entertaining themselves another way.

"Well?... Come on then."

Tsukiyama allowed for a smile to appear on his face, as he allowed for Kaneki to lead the way up the stairs to his bedroom. When they both finally began to move toward the stairs, Kaneki looked round at him and smiled, which Tsukiyama happily returned to Kaneki in silence, as they both then walked up the stairs and towards Kaneki's room.

"You appear to be in a rather good mood at the moment amour. So, what's the special occasion then hmm?"

"There's no special occasion, Tsukiyama... Well, not really..." Kaneki began to explain, as he opened his bedroom door and held it open for Tsukiyama to walk into his room and then close it afterward. "I'm... I'm just happy and relieved to know that your safe and nothing happened to you, is all. Plus... I'm looking forward to sleeping in bed again with my teddy tonight."

"Your teddy huh?" Tsukiyama mused in intrigue, as he looked at Kaneki fully and flashed a smile toward the half ghoul. "I'm glad to know that I can be cuddly for you like a teddy bear is, considering how muscular I am."

"Your muscles actually just add to that cuddliness. However one thing you could work on Tsukiyama-San, would be getting your snoring just slightly quietened down and to not slever so much." Kaneki stated toward the Gourmet in front of him, as he clearly had a playful tone on when saying such things.

"W-What!?" Tsukiyama yelled out louder than he probably had meant, as he looked mortified by what Kaneki had just said to him and folded his arms in annoyance. "I most certainly do not snore amour, and I most certainly do not drool when sleeping mon Kaneki-Kun."

Kaneki just began to chuckle, which turned into laughter, as he stared at Tsukiyama and decided to walk over toward his bed and sit down, still chuckling and smiling as he did so. "I was joking Tsukiyama-San, honestly... Heh... You should have seen your face there when I had said what I did to you there, it was priceless!"

"K-Kaneki..."

"Pfft-!"

"It's not funny Kaneki-Kun! It's a serious matter, with what you had said just there."

"Oh Tsukiyama-San... it's not the worse I have ever said to you before and it most certainly won't be the last time I actually pull another move like that."

Tsukiyama just rolled his eyes, as he kept his arms folded and looked at Kaneki with such annoyance and sighed loudly. Kaneki simply smiled softly at Tsukiyama, as he patted a place on the bed close to himself for Tsukiyama to sit down at.

"come on Tsukiyama-San. Come here~"

With another sigh leaving him, Tsukiyama walked, or more reluctantly, walked over toward Kaneki and Kaneki's bed, sitting down on the spot that had just been patted and turned his head toward Kaneki, as he raised his eyebrow and had a somewhat curious look aimed at Kaneki.

"Come on Tsukiyama-San, I was joking!... You know I would never do anything stupid and say something like that, if it were a lie, just to have your feelings hurt. I wouldn't really..."

"I know Kaneki-Kun... I guess I'm just more self conscious than I had previously thought, but other than that I'm fine... I know you were only having a laugh and joke with me there, I shouldn't have bit like I did there and got hot headed as I did."

"It's alright Tsukiyama-San to get like that at times, as it will show and tell me how far I can go with things and what your comfortable with. I'd hate to make you feel uncomfortable, annoyed or even angry with me at what I say."

"Hmm... Very well then, Kaneki-Kun. However... I would much like to rather get use to things such as laughs and jokes, as I'm a grown man and therefore should act like one when being in such instances non?"

"I... I suppose so Tsukiyama-San? But you don't have to do that, if your not wanting to do so Tsukiyama-San."

"Nonesense Kaneki-Kun! I must. I must learn to behave like an adult and so I shall do... Just as soon as I can and get free time to do so."

"Very well then, Tsukiyama-San..."

"Oh by the way mon cher, I might as well say before it goes out my mind again, but the reason I was really late was due to me having to take a detour of sorts down an alleyway to avoid investigators that were-"

"Wait what!? Did they... Did they see or recognise you?" Kaneki asked in great desperation, as he looked over toward the Gourmet more serious and curious.

"Well one managed to stop me and question me about some things when I went into the alleyway... but fret not amour! They didn't recognise me or anything, I... I think..."

"Mm if you say so then... Well if they never recognised you or even suspect you of being a ghoul, then what were they asking and looking for then in that case? Must have been something needed or of great importance, for them to have stopped and questioned people on the whereabouts or information of something..."

"I...-"

"What?" Kaneki asked curiously, as one of his eyebrows quirked upwards and he looked at the other more serious than before. "Is it something I should be concerned with?... What aren't you telling me Tsukiyama-San?..."

"It's just that... they questioned me on the whereabouts and  information if I had any on, well, you and me cher." Tsukiyama answered back awkwardly, as he shifted about in his sitting position. "I just said I didn't recognise the ghouls being shown in the photographs to me, so they let me go without further questioning..."

"Just like that?..."

"Pretty much so, Kaneki-Kun..."

"That... That doesn't make any sense though, normally investigators would question a suspect more about things or get them to do things in case of the suspect being a ghoul, but to have just let you go like that..." Kaneki said, trailing off into his own thoughts, leaving a rather confused looking Tsukiyama sitting beside him.

"Hmm?..."

"Tsukiyama-San..." Kaneki spoke out, awkward and distant of sorts, as he turned his head to face Tsukiyama properly now and looked him dead serious in the eye. "I don't think you going alone outside by yourself is such a good idea anymore, which is why I propose, if it's alright with you, to get an apartment that's closer to here or maybe having one or two of us accompanying you to make sure everything is fine? You know... just to make sure nothing might come of this or avoid anything disastrous happening. Only for a couple of days or so, if it's alright that is... for safety measures of course and nothing else!" Kaneki didn't know why he was feeling all flustered in that instance, as he had added the last part of what he said rather quickly.

"Qui... I understand Kaneki-Kun, I accept."

"I-... R-Really?... Oh, well, good then in that case.... Wait! About what part exactly are you agreeing to? The moving closer part or having people accompanying you part?"

"Qui."

"Wee?"

Tsukiyama let out a small laugh at that, as he looked over at the half ghoul, who looked back at him in seriousness and curiosity. "Oh Kaneki-Kun... you really do know how to cheer someone up you know that?... I simply am agreeing to do both of what you asked, as I really could be doing with getting a place that's closer to this apartment, that way walking at such late hours wouldn't make me so wary. And besides... the company I suppose might be a welcomed one actually, depending on who I have accompanying me that is..."

"I see... Well if it helps out at all with putting your mind at ease Tsukiyama-San, it'll probably be mostly me and Hinami-chan who walk and accompany you back to your apartment. And if not Hinami-chan, then perhaps Banjou-San or one of the other three. Or..." Kaneki suddenly moved closer toward Tsukiyama, as he wrapped his arms around the other's that was closest to himself, "it could just be me if that is what you'd rather."

"Amour! You know I'd absolutely love for you, if you were to do such a thing. Besides... more time to talk and discuss things that way."

"Heh... Yeah I guess so huh? Never really thought about it that way, as I just thought you'd be more comfortable and happy with just me, if Hinami-chan couldn't accompany with us one night, instead of bringing along one of the others is all..."

"Amour you should know me by now, by what I would be comfortable and happy with..."

"I know... I guess I just sorta wasn't thinking is all there. Heh... I'm really glad to know that you'd be fine doing all that Tsukiyama-San, as I wasn't sure if it would be me asking too much of you. After all... you've already done enough for us as it is..."

"And I'd do even more for all of you amour..." Tsukiyama felt a slow forming smirk make its way on to his lips at that moment, as he kept his gaze on Kaneki. "Also, about the information you asked of me to ask Hori... Well... She said she should have something together for you in a couple of days or so. Hopefully, if we're lucky, it might be sooner."

"Mmm... That's good to know. At least this way now... I can put my mind to rest, as it's been plaguing my mind for a while now... Thank you Tsukiyama-San."

"But of course mon Kaneki-Kun. I'm just happy to help is all, which I shall continue to do until you deem me unnecessary."

Kaneki turned his head toward Tsukiyama, as his eyes widened the slightest bit and a smile took hold of his features. "As if I would ever deem you that... Your... Your far too important to me, for myself to ever allow such a thing to happen."

"I'm so happy to know that amour... So, so happy."

"Mmm good. Now... how about me and you think about heading off to bed now, seeing as how late it really has become now."

"Of course Kaneki-Kun, after you."

Kaneki gave the Gourmet a sideways glance, as he stood up and placed his hands at the bottom of his top and began pulling it up and over his shoulders and head. Giving a final tug to his top, Kaneki allowed for the article of clothing to fall to the ground, as he began to work away at his next piece of clothing. His pants, which were quickly discarded of, as well as his socks had been also.

"Okay... now you."

"Of course Kaneki-Kun!" The Gourmet announced enthusiastically and happily, as he quickly stood to his feet and began making quick work of his own clothing, hoping to quickly discard and rid himself of his clothes before Kaneki grew impatient or did something else.

However Tsukiyama's clothing seemed to take more time to rid himself of, as he had socks, nice pricey looking shoes, pricey looking trousers, black leather belt, red shirt and tie, as well as an overcoat blazer. The more Kaneki stared and waited for Tsukiyama to get his clothing off and join him for bed, the more his patience was running thin by just watching. Kaneki had no idea why Tsukiyama always insisted on dressing so extravagantly as he always did.

Reaching his hands forward, Kaneki began to hastily undo Tsukiyama's belt for him, while Tsukiyama himself was undoing his shirts buttons and taking off his tie and overcoat blazer. "Thank you so much for helping me out just now, mon cher. I... I had no idea that it was gonna be this bad for takin off my clothes, if I had, then I would hav-" Tsukiyama's sentence was cut off by a harsh tug at his trousers and a glare being sent to him, as Kaneki continued with what he was doing, pretending he hadn't yanked the belt from Tsukiyama's trousers belt buckle and caused his body to jolt forward when doing so.

"I suggest you shut up right now Tsukiyama-San, before I rip your trousers, as well as your boxers. I'm feeling rather exhausted and in need of some relaxation..." Kaneki piped up in a somewhat irritated tone, as he began unbuckling Tsukiyama's trousers button and then pulling down the zipper, grabbing the sides of the trousers and pulling them downward and ordered Tsukiyama to lift his feet when required to and finally chuckling the trousers away once they were off.

"KANEKI-KUN! Those trousers are extremely expensive, as was the fabric used to make them with, please be more careful with my stuff mon cher..."

"Be grateful I didn't bust them up! Or put holes or tears in your things... WHY DO YOU EVEN WEAR SO MUCN STUFF ANYWAY!?"

"Well mon amour, that is because I like to make myself both feel and seem out there!" Tsukiyama announced loudly, as he put his hands up in the air and extended his arms apart from each other doing so.

"Well... in that case... you don't need clothes for that. Trust me..."

"You wound me amour..." Tsukiyama replied, overstressing deep hurt in his voice as he looked down at Kaneki, which in return earned him a glare and a harsh tug on one of his shoes and ended up in Tsukiyama's foot getting twisted and pulled slightly. "AH!- Kaneki-Kun... please... careful cher."

"Oh don't be such a baby, it didn't exactly hurt you and you know it. Heh... But I can think of other ways for hurting you though Tsukiyama-San~"

"Kaneki-Kun, don't tempt me with flirtatious talk... That's your first and only warning I'm giving."

"Fine then... Just suck all the fun out of my little bit of fun there Tsukiyama-San, way to be a fun sucker."

"I can think of other things to suck Kaneki-Kun~... Like, for instance, your di-" Tsukiyama's sentence was cut off due to Kaneki full on throwing the shoe he had got off to Tsukiyama's face, as laughter began to fall from the white haired half ghoul. When the shoe made contact with Tsukiyama's face, he immediately covered up his face to his nose and glared down at Kaneki, as his other shoe was discarded as well as his socks as well.

"That's what you get fun sucker~ Now, come on. Let's go to bed already..." Kaneki began to express as a loud yawn came from him, as he stood back up to his feet and looked at Tsukiyama. "Come on~! Don't look at me like that Tsuki~ I'll let you cuddle into me tonight, as well as I will play with your hair in terms of saying sorry..."

"F-Fine..." Tsukiyama grudgingly agreed to what was said, as he folded his arms over his chest and kept glaring at the white haired male. It wasn't until both had finally settled and snuggled up together in Kaneki's bed, that Tsukiyama's eyes popped open wide and he looked over toward Kaneki, who was busy messaging and caressing the Gourmet's hair while having his eyes closed like promised. "What did you call me? T... Tsuki?"

Kaneki's eyes slowly opened back up upon hearing the question, as a playful half smile and smirk made it's way on to his face. "Yeah... I did... Why?"

"Is... Is that a nickname for moi?"

"I suppose?... Yes, it is..."

"Tres bien!"

"Go the fuck to sleep already will you!? Or I'll make you sleep on the floor under my bed..."

"So cold mon amour..."

"HEY!... What did I just tell you!?"


	9. ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ｎｉｎｅ - ｔｈｅ ｄａｔｅ ∕ or ιn oтнer wordѕ, тнe нalloween ғeѕтιval

Hinami had decided, ever since she found out about Kaneki and Tsukiyama being together, that her big brother figure and "The Flower man" [as Tsukiyama was happily nick named] were needing to have and spend normal loving quality time together - as that's just what most couples do.

So with her own free time to do with whatever she'd like, she had been looking through online news articles for places that couples go to in Japan and have a romantic time, or simply by talking to Banjou about all this - seeing as what a "ladies man" he was.

Now Banjou was no idiot, as he knew fine well what was going on between Kaneki and Tsukiyama. Hell, he could smell it really - seeing as how their scents had begun to cling to one and other now, which only seemed to grow in intensity on them when he passed by them or simply stood close to one of them.

"Hmm... What about dancing? That's romantic, right Banjou-San?" Hinami curiously voiced out in his direction, as she was busy shifting and sorting through piles of papers that they both had come up with ideas on and jotted down stuff together.

"I suppose," Banjou replied awkwardly, as he scratched at the back of his neck and looked over to Hinami, "Though... I'm not so sure that would be a wise thing to suggest to them or even look into. I mean... does Kaneki look like the dancing type to you? Sure Tsukiyama is, but Kaneki... I just don't know about that one really Hinami..." Folding his arms, he stood up and leaned himself against a wall as he kept his gaze on the small brown haired girl, "What about, I don't know... a walk to a beautifully lit forest or something? Festival?"

"I'm sure big brother wouldn't mind dancing, if it's with Tsukiyama and if he practices beforehand, I'm sure it maybe could be a great decision..." Slowly letting her gaze fall, as she sighed in defeat and huffed, "Why is thinking about the perfect date that they both could have together, so hard for?"

"Don't lose hope yet Hinami," Banjou suddenly spoke up, as he unfolded his arms and walked over toward her and sat down as he examined through the papers that had all their suggestions written down. "You can't give up so easily Hinami, as I'm sure we're gonna find the perfect date that both of them can go on. Hmm... wanna go out for a wee while and brainstorm? I'll take you round to that park you like so much~"

At that, Hinami's eyes greatly widened and dilated in size as she looked up at Banjou with a big smile, "Alright then, Banjou-San. Maybe fresh air would do us some good huh?"

With a nod of his head to agree with her statement, Banjou soon stood up and helped Hinami to her own feet as well, as both got their shoes on and then quickly exited the apartment after Banjou had written and left a note on the bunker top in the kitchen - So both Kaneki and Tsukiyama will know where him and Hinami have gone off to.

"So Banjou-San, I'm surprised you wanna help me out with this." Hinami piped up, as soon as they both had left the apartment.

"Huh? What makes you say that Hinami for?" Banjou was quick to ask back, as he looked over at her with slightly widened eyes and an amused smile to see what she would say.

"Well... it's just... Don't you hate Flower man?" Hinami asked rather quietly, as she hated talking negatively about Tsukiyama really, as she looked up to him as a protector and guardian as much as she did with all of them.

"Hate? Tsukiyama? Nah..." Banjou suddenly answered, as a small humourous chuckle came from him, "I don't hate Tsukiyama, not at all... We both just tend to get at each other's throats, is all... It's all harmless really Hinami."

"Hmm... if you say so, I was just surprised is all that is..." Hinami, again, quietly answered as she looked up towards the other and smiled slightly. "I genuinely thought that you and Flower man hated each other, but seeing as how you said it's just something that you both just seem to do, then I guess it's fine then."

"Yeah, well... now you know." Banjou quickly added after Hinami had finished speaking, as he looked about the place for any ideas on what they could suggest or do in terms of an idea for Kaneki and Tsukiyama to do as a couple together.

"Oh! Look, look, look Banjou!" Hinami suddenly spoke up, as she pointed to an upcoming Halloween festival flier that was on the wall of a corner shop, that is to be coming soon within the next four or five days. "Can we go, can we go? Pleaseee~!"

"Hinami, we're suppose to be out here looking for something that Kaneki and Tsukiyama can do together as a couple properly and stuff. I  thought that was the whole reason for coming out here in the first place..." Banjou quickly answered back, as he looked from Hinami to the flier and back again with an unreadable expression, "Unless you think..."

"Yep! I think this would benefit us all as a whole, that way big brother and Flower man can have quality couple bonding time and we all get to have fun and relax. It's a win-win scenario if you ask me." Hinami happily answered Banjou back, as she clasped her hands together behind her back as she looked up toward the other.

"Huh, that's actually... a good plan. A damn good plan in fact, thought up by someone at your age..." Banjou replied in slight confusion now, as he looked down at her and then smiled, "How did you ever manage to come up with that one?"

"Well, seeing as how Halloween is coming up soon and the fact that Flower man loves festive periods and such and because I was also wanting to do something this Halloween... I kinda came up with that?" Hinami said quietly, as she shrugged and just looked up at Banjou.

"I suppose that makes sense then..." Slowly looking to the flier once again, Banjou had his mind made up in that moment as he held out his hand toward Hinami, who happily took his hand and kept looking up at him. "Lets head back and tell everyone our plan then huh? But! Lets keep the whole 'let Kaneki and Tsukiyama get a date and some alone time together to bond' out of it hmm?"

"Sure thing Banjou! That sounds like a great idea!"

"Come on then Hinami, before the rest all wake up and see us missing and get worried."

"Okay."

Back at the group's apartment, upstairs behind a shut bedroom door, Kaneki and Tsukiyama were sound asleep. However due to some fidgeting that was happening at the moment behind him, Kaneki's right eye shot open as a low irritated groan left him. 'First you take forever to get to sleep and shut up last night, to moving about like you have ants in your pants or something... Great...' Kaneki thought, as he turned himself careful around and faced Tsukiyama's sleeping form now.

Kaneki won't lie, every time he sees Tsukiyama's sleeping peaceful and angelic face, it always causes his heart to beat that slightest bit more and feel giddy inside. He's so lucky to have someone like this in his life, as he really does think at times that Tsukiyama could do so much better than himself. And yet... he could never ever bring himself to say such a thing and cause a rift between them, as he loves this man who sleeps in his -their- bed.

Tsukiyama is his 'Sword'.

His world.

His comrade.

His friend.

His partner.

And now... his lover.

'His lover', that always seems to get Kaneki all the time, as he just can t believe this beautiful, charming, handsome and someone of clearly higher social class than him is with him.

He really does love this man so, so much.

Slowly inching himself closer towards Tsukiyama's body, as he places and drapes an arm over him and let's it rest against his back, placing a soft gentle and quick kiss to the forehead of the other as he smiles. "I really should wake him up, but I just can't bring myself to disturb his peaceful sleeping face at all."

Taking a quick glance at the clock that sat atop the dresser at the side of his bed, he saw how the digital readout read saying that it was '10:16 AM'. Realising that both of them had slept in way too late, Kaneki began to shake Tsukiyama as he called his name over and over again. Seeing that the other wasn't waking up to his shaking and voice, Kaneki shook Tsukiyama even harder as he slapped the side of his head as a final measure, "Wake the fuck up, Shuu!"

Coming to his senses as soon as the hit against his head and raised voice of the other happened, Tsukiyama automatically jumped the slightest bit as he tensed up and went wide eyed, "Amour? What's wrong? Why all the yelling all of a sudden for?..."

"We overslept! That's what the problem and sudden yelling is about Tsukiyama-San, as we need to wake our asses up right now..." Kaneki answered in a slight irritated tone of voice, as he sat up fully in the bed and looked down at Tsukiyama.

"B-But amour!" Tsukiyama suddenly and quickly exclaimed in an over dramatic voice, as he began to do exaggerated hand movements and gestures, as well as make his tone more dramatic than before, "it's so warm, cosy and comfy here though!~ Besides... more time to spend with you mon cher..."

"Ugh..." Kaneki breathed out as he rolled his eyes in mock disgust and looked away smiling, as he loved this man too much to look at him with anything else but a loving gaze. "Has anyone ever told you how seriously cheesey and flirty you are Shuu?" Kaneki asked quietly, as he looked back around at the man once again.

"Why yes. Yes they have, why in fact, I believe you did just now." Tsukiyama replied as a cocky smile soon came to his face, as he slowly sat himself up in the bed and yawned while stretching upward doing so.

"Oh shut up, you know damn well what I meant when I said that..." Honestly, at times Kaneki wonders how he puts up with Tsukiyama at times really. Until he suddenly remembers, that the love he holds for this person in front of him is exceptionally great and is the reason to why he does.

"Heh, your right I did know what you meant by that, I was just wanting to mess with you is all. Seeing as how you always do that with me and as such, I was trying to get back at you mon amour."

"Yeah, well... the plan backfired you know..." Kaneki answered with the littlest hint of being interested in this conversation now, "Anyway! Come on, let's get up now."

"Ughhh!" Tsukiyama suddenly groaned in tiredness and frustration, as he rolled over onto his front and had his face planted into his pillow and sighed once again before getting up and yawning. "Very well then, if that is what mon cher would like then who am I to argue non?"

"Hmm..." Was all that Kaneki breathed out, as he got out and up from the bed and went to fetch his cloths, watching as Tsukiyama slowly drags himself from behind and does the same. "So Tsukiyama-San, I was thinking... Seeing as how Halloween is coming up and stuff-"

"Actually Kaneki-Kun," Tsukiyama was quick to cut him off, as he looked over toward the white haired half ghoul and swallowed nervously, "I've been meaning to ask..."

"Oh?" Kaneki was interested now in what the Gourmet was wanting to say to him, as Tsukiyama never ever requested or asked of anything so this was new and he wanted to see what it could possibly be.

"I... I've been having to ask, if we could... maybe have-"

"Onii-chan! Flower man! We're back," Hinami's voice loudly rang throughout the apartment when the front door was opened quite loudly and without care, as it had stopped Tsukiyama in his tracks as to what he was going to say.

Both Kaneki and Tsukiyama's eyes landed on the door of the bedroom, as soon as they both had heard Hinami's voice there. Back? Back from where and what did she mean by 'we're back'? Having the question enter both their minds, they both made their way over to the bedroom door once fully dressed and presentable at least like they hadn't just woken up.

Once the bedroom door was opened and they left it, walking down the stairs toward the lounge area where Hinami's voice had come from, both Kaneki and Tsukiyama were met with Hinami and Banjou who both wished them a good morning, which was automatically returned.

"Onii-chan, Onii-chan guess what!" Hinami's voice suddenly went loud, as she jumped up and down on the spot in great excitement as she stared at the two confused males.

"What? What is it Hinami-chan?"Kaneki asked in great interest as he's never seen her this excited before in such a long time about something, as he raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"Yes, what is it little lady?" Tsukiyama asked, also in great interest as he kept his gaze on her.

Hinami's eyes began to sparkle and grow within size as she stared at the both of them, as a wide smile began forming, "Well, seeing as how you and Onii-chan are dating and everything now Flower man-" both men exchanged glances of worry as she was the only one who knew, so the fact that Banjou was here and listening didn't help at all. Slowly beginning to shake their heads, signalling her to stop speaking any further only caused Hinami to begin to laugh, "-And me and Banjou here have been looking for things that you could do together, as a couple in privacy. We actually took a small walk outside and came across a flier about a Halloween festival that would be arriving in a couple of days, that we both agreed on that you both would enjoy. Can we go Onii-chan? Pleaseee~..."

"Yeah..." Banjou casually added at the end there, as he folded his arms and slightly smiled, "Though you were meant to keep their whole relationship and stuff out of it Hinami... Ah well, they'd have found out sooner or later I suppose..." Banjou wasn't exactly surprised that Hinami had told them, as she was just so excited for this festival and to also tell them - so Banjou can let this one slide, as he usually does with things.

Both Kaneki and Tsukiyama stared in surprise, as they were expecting Banjou to talk out against this or thinking and seeing it as not smart to do, seeing as how everyone at the apartment and in the group knew of Tsukiyama and Kaneki's past together - or what little information had been shared or how they interacted in the first few weeks with each other.

"Oh," was all that Kaneki breathed out in that moment, as he took in all that was said to him and what the situation was about. Looking to Tsukiyama at the corner of his eye, he saw how the other seemed to be excited or at least had a more happier looking expression at the mention of the soon to be Halloween festival thing that would arrive soon. "Sure we can go... But! We all go together as a group should and we all look out for one and other, for protection purposes of course."

"That's understandable and all Kaneki, as we'll happily go to this Halloween festival. There's just one problem though," Banjou said by raising a hand to his chin and tapping it there as if in deep thought, as he looked up at the ceiling and then back to Kaneki, "we're gonna need costumes if we are to go to this festival, as we can't just show up in our usual attire when going out, hunting or when we do raids now. Not unless we're wanting to draw the attention of the doves our way, right?"

"Right," Kaneki quickly replied, as his lips faltered and became a frown as he began to think of a way to rectify this problem right away. However as he was in deep thought he was immediately brought out of his concentration, when he heard Tsukiyama release a cough and stepped forward.

"Mon amis! I shall fix something up for all of us that we'd all like, and will accommodate each of our tastes" Tsukiyama exclaimed in his usual flamboyant and loud manner, as he looked from person to person.

"Yeah... Yeah! That's a great idea Flower man, seeing as how well you made Onii-chan's battle suit, making a simple Halloween costume for all of us would be easy for you to do. Well... not easy, but more easier than how Onii-chan's battle suit was..." Hinami piped up, as she agreed with Tsukiyama and smiled brightly.

"Sure. Why not? The guys proven to be exceptional at sewing and things, so I'm happy enough to get a costume from him." Banjou added in, as he nodded slowly and folded his arms. "Kaneki?"

"Hmm?" Kaneki looked over at Banjou, as he raised an eyebrow before realising what he was getting at as he slowly nodded in response and then turned to Tsukiyama, "Well, if you think you can do it Tsukiyama-San, then by all means, do as you see fit. Just... nothing too revealing this time please. I believe my battle suit already shows off more of me than what I'd normally like, or show to people in that matter."

Tsukiyama just smirked, as he looked over at Kaneki and had a playful expression on his face now all of a sudden, "We shall see mon cher. We shall see..." After saying that, Tsukiyama gave Kaneki a cheeky wink as he smiled wider.

"Anyway, I think I'm gonna go and get some coffee seeing as how I haven't had my morning fix yet." Kaneki suddenly spoke up, as a small awkward pause now came upon them all a sudden.

"Alright then Kaneki. Well, I think me and Hinami here are going to go and tell the others about this and all okay." Banjou piped up, as he watched Kaneki retreating into the kitchen and making himself some coffee to have. "Hinami," Banjou said, as he turned to face the small brunette haired girl as he smiled, "would you like to accompany me while I go and explain to Ichimi, Sante and Jiro about what's happening?"

"Hmm," looking up toward Banjou, Hinami had an interested expression on her face as she thought about what Banjou had said. Though she'd love to stay and talk with Kaneki and Tsukiyama about things, this was something that she was wanting to do even more. "Sure thing Banjou, I don't mind at all doing that with you. If fact, if I am to be honest, I actually want to."

"Well let's go then, let these two have something that will help wake them up and feel better." Slowly holding out his hand as he smiled at her, Hinami took hold of Banjou's offered hand, as he began to guide her up the stairs toward the bedrooms of the other three in the apartment.

When it was just Kaneki and Tsukiyama left alone now, Tsukiyama crossed the threshold in the room to where Kaneki was and joined him in the kitchen. "Well, that was quite the surprise morning huh mon amour?" When Tsukiyama asked that, he just watched as Kaneki's skillful hand began to prepare his own coffee - using the techniques and skills he had learned from his time while working at Anteiku.

"It was wasn't it? Though, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been." Kaneki suddenly spoke up, once he finished making his coffee. Turning around with a steaming mug of black coffee in hand, he looked at Tsukiyama with a slight smile. "I was honestly expecting Banjou-San to have said something, you know? Seeing as how protective and wary he is of people that he thinks will or could hurt me depending on what happens."

"Qui. I too thought the same thing, when the Little lady began talking of our relationship and stuff there in front of him. I'm... I'm glad to know that he accepts it or at least knows how to bite his tongue and just let it happen without interfering." Tsukiyama announced in a some what cheery tone, as he just looked at Kaneki with a wide grin, as Kaneki took a small drink of his coffee.

"Heh, yeah..." After taking a drink from his coffee, he soon extended his hand out with the mug and looked at Tsukiyama. "Want some?"

"Ah, qui." Tsukiyama politely answered, as he reached a hand out and took the mug from Kaneki's own hand and brought it to his own lips and took a taste. "Truly marvellous Kaneki-Kun, you always did know how to make the best coffee."

"Flattery will get you no where Tsukiyama-San," Kaneki said with a knowing smirk, as he placed his hand on Tsukiyama's shoulder and gave a gentle pat as he walked past him and went to go and take a seat on the couch. "Nice try though, to that I'll give you props for."

"I don't know whatever you mean, mon cher," Tsukiyama said as he tried sounding offended, but in reality knew exactly what Kaneki was getting at.

"When you flatter me like that, that pretty much means you wanna ask me something and do it." Kaneki knew exactly how Tsukiyama operated and knew when he was acting up to get something, much like now, "Your trying to talk me round to doing something... The only question that I seem to have in my head is what?"

"Ah truly perceptive as ever, Kaneki-Kun." Tsukiyama quietly admitted, as he walked over and leaned himself at the back of the couch and looked at Kaneki, as he kept a firm hold of the hot coffee in his hand. "But yes, I do have something I would like to ask, if you don't mind Kaneki-Kun that is."

"I suppose not, Tsukiyama-San." Kaneki said, as he leaned himself back against the couch and got comfy as he looked up at Tsukiyama, "What do you wanna ask me then?"

"Well, I was gonna ask if you'd like to accompany me to a café later on today and then maybe after that we could go for a walk, together of course, and chat." When Tsukiyama finished all that he had to say there, he straightened up and walked round the couch to sit down and join Kaneki properly as he faced him with a smile. "So, what does Kaneki-kun think of my proposal then?"

Kaneki had no idea how it had managed to work or what had got him to agree to what Tsukiyama had proposed, but he found himself going along with it - which consisted of at the moment was him and Tsukiyama sitting in a corner of a café named "Rose", with steaming hot piping coffee out in front of them.

"So, 'Rose' huh?" Kaneki mused, as he slowly wrapped his hand around the handle of the coffee in front of himself and raised it slightly, "Not the kind of café I was expecting us to visit at all, but it's nice." With that, Kaneki raised the coffee to his mouth and took a deep inhale before drinking some.

"Whatever do you mean by that, mon cher?" Tsukiyama seriously voiced, as he tilted his head and smiled, "Sure the place is a lot more romantic themed in the way that stuff has been done, but what's wrong with that? After all mon amour, we are dating are we not? So I think coming here was a perfect choice to do: let's just say it's out first and official date hmm?"

"This has been our only and first ever date anyway." Kaneki quickly said back, as he slowly and carefully set his coffee down upon the table separating them, "Besides, it's not like I was complaining or moaning for that matter, quite the opposite really, as I really think it's cute and adorable here. Especially more so, seeing as how I get to spend my time and day here with you." As a way to punctuate what he had said, he moved his hand toward the other and grasped Tsukiyama's as he smiled.

Returning the hand grasping hold to the white haired male, Tsukiyama just gave a smile also in return as well, "Likewise mon cher, likewise."

Slowly falling into a small batch of silence, both Kaneki and Tsukiyama just held each other's gaze for a couple of minutes longer before going back to their coffees. Kaneki wont lie, he is absolutely having the most wonderful and enjoyable experience he has ever had when it came to a date, as his first ever with Rize had gone horrible - if it could even be counted as a date that is. Kaneki only hoped that Tsukiyama was having the same experience as him.

As if by magic and reading Kaneki's mind, Tsukiyama was also having similar thoughts of his own about whether Kaneki was enjoying the date really like he had said. Cause truth be told, this wasn't Tsukiyama's first date but it was his first proper one without having his so called date for lunch or dinner, Tsukiyama was wanting to make this date the most enjoyable and best date he has ever taken anyone out on. He just absolutely loved, adored and cared for Kaneki so much, he was willing to go to such great lengths for this man if he had to.

"So Kaneki-kun, I was thinking seeing as how we have both finished our coffees now and stuff we could go for a walk? Unless your wanting to stay here for another coffee, then by all means lets do that then." Tsukiyama suddenly broke the silence after what seemed like a long ten minute period, as he looked at and into Kaneki's eyes for confirmation on what he'd really like to do.

"Actually Tsukiyama-San," Kaneki spoke up, as he locked his gaze with him and smiled softly while doing, "I would more than love to go for a walk about the place with you. Anything as long as I get to spend my time with you." 

After saying that, Kaneki noted the way that Tsukiyama's face lightened up at that and a wide smile appeared on his face now. "What was it that you had said again?" Kaneki spoke again, as he raised a hand to his chin and tapped a finger against it as he appeared to be in a deep thought or something. 

After a couple of moments, Kaneki snapped his finger and pointed at Tsukiyama, as a wide smile came to his face now, "That's right! You and me were going to take a walk and chat about things as a means to catch up - which I remember you saying this morning. However I was thinking that we could maybe go for a walk in the park and chat there? If you don't mind at all Tsukiyama-San that is."

"What? 'don't mind at all'? Have you met me before Kaneki-Kun? I wish and thrive for nothing more than to spend time with you and make you happy." Tsukiyama announced with no hesitation, as he looked at the white haired male and flashed a wide smile. "Shall we get going then, Kaneki-Kun? I mean, the day won't last forever now will it."

"Your right about that Tsukiyama-San." Kaneki quickly replied back to the other, as he just stared at Tsukiyama before standing up from where he sat and looked down at Tsukiyama now. "Well, let's not waste anymore time then by sitting around, when we could be out there - walking around in a park somewhere and talking about things."

Slowly raising himself up from where he sat, Tsukiyama just nodded in turn to what Kaneki had just said there, as he completely agreed with what the half ghoul had said. Once stood, he left the sum of money that their coffees had costed, Tsukiyama allowed for his arm to extend outward as he pointed to the door, "Shall we be underway then Kaneki-Kun?"

As both men walked close beside each other as they left the café, both seeming to enjoy the breeze that swept their hair and blew it in all directions, Kaneki was busy with looking around at all the scenery around them - as truth be told, since Kaneki started this whole group up and all, he has never been able to do something quite like this for some time, so it's nice to be able to.

"So Kaneki-Kun," Tsukiyama decided to suddenly speak up, as he turned his head to where his white haired companion was walking beside him as he smiled, "what is it that you had on your mind exactly that you wanted to talk about and catch up on?"

That was a genuine and really good question that the other had asked there. What did he want to talk to Tsukiyama about and catch up on with the man? Asking about 'how his day was going' came to Kaneki's mind at first, but he already knew that considering both had woken up together and spent the rest of the day so far together. Then asking about 'him' in general came to Kaneki's mind next, which seemed pretty fitting to ask the other. "So, um, how are you then? Honestly."

"How am I?" Tsukiyama mumbled back to himself, as he just looked away from Kaneki's direction and then resumed walking alongside the other in a quietness as he thought about the question. How was he exactly feeling really? "Well, I'm doing just fine mon cher. Just fine indeed. More so, seeing as how I get to spend time with you amour."

"That's good... That's really good to hear and know Tsukiyama-San." Kaneki spoke in a fond manner, as he smiled and interlocked his arm around Tsukiyama's. "So, I've been meaning to ask, what were you going to ask earlier today before Hinami-Chan interrupted and called us down the stairs to hear what she and Banjou-San had to tell us?"

That question didn't surprise Tsukiyama in the slightest, as it was only natural that Kaneki would be interested in knowing what he had to say when he was interrupted. "Well I was simply gonna ask about what we were going to do about Halloween that is approaching rather rapidly is all mon cher, however, I'm afraid that the Little lady had beaten me to that punch huh?"

"I suppose she did huh?" Kaneki then in that moment released a giggle from himself at that, as he quickly moved and placed a hand to his mouth to try and hopefully drown out or muffle the noise that would come from himself as he did that. However he appeared to not be as quick as he would have liked, as by the look on Tsukiyama's face he had already been heard. "Its a good thing by the way that either you or her where gonna ask me about Halloween, as I was just gonna let that slip by and do nothing for it. I figured, what's the point you know in doing it and all seeing as how things are and have been?"

"Why, mon amour, there is always a point in doing Halloween. Be it for just us spending time together or to cheer the Little lady up, there is always a point to something and doing that something." Tsukiyama said, as he looked curiously over at Kaneki and then smiled. "I must admit though, I am really surprised that you wouldn't want to take advantage of this holiday. Think of how happy the Little lady would be doing Halloween and going trick or treating, as well as the many sorry excuses of ghouls that use this time to come out more and feast upon unsuspecting people that we could stop."

"To be honest... I'm surprised at my own resolution for not doing Halloween either, as it's always been considered a staple and fun time for a child's life." Kaneki confirmed, as he looked off to the side and distantly narrowed his visible eye, "After all, it's something that all children should experience once in their life no? I mean, I've been, you've obviously been before Tsukiyama-San, but... I'm not so sure that Hinami-Chan has been and done it before... It's not like it would surprise me if she hadn't..."

"Indeed." Tsukiyama answered straight away once Kaneki had finished, as Tsukiyama then smiled and placed his arm over Kaneki's own shoulders, "But I'm glad you reconsidered and decided to do this, as it'll be great fun for everyone to do as a group and hopefully bring us all one more step closer as a family like unit better..."

Kaneki's cheeks heated up and became slightly red at that comment, as he had not been expecting such a comment to come from the other, "I- Well, yes very true, but... Huh!... I had no idea you had thought of this group like a family or anything Tsukiyama-San, as I assumed you hated or couldn't stand them..."Kaneki answered truthfully, as he turned his head and looked round to Tsukiyama and raised an eyebrow as he gave a somewhat skeptical look to the other.

"Why of course I see everyone in our lovely group as a family like unit, mon cher amour, it's just... how to say this... they 'irk' me at times is all." Tsukiyama just looked at the half ghoul, as he flashed a smile, "But then again, don't most family units act like that to each other?"

Tsukiyama had a point there, Kaneki thought, as they continued to walk together as they both slipped into another silence again. It's not like Kaneki disagreed with Tsukiyama on his view with their group being a family like unit, as he had also came to the same thought pattern and smiled at that.

"So... has Hori-San at all contacted you with information on where Madam A might be or was last spotted?" Kaneki decided a change in conversation was needed for both him and Tsukiyama's sake, as he wasn't wanting this to get awkward or anything, "Tsukiyama-San?" Kaneki called again, as he turned his head and looked at the mauve haired male and tilted his head.

"Hmm?..." Tsukiyama absent mindedly hummed out, as his eyes were on the ground before flashing quickly up to the half ghouls face and he took in a deep breath, "Non... No I'm afraid my little mouse has not contacted me at all yet, since I last spoke with her yesterday. I'm amazed really, as she always has a knack for this thing and doing it quickly. "

"Maybe she's losing her magic touch now?" Kaneki challenged.

"Heh, oh mon cher, she is a natural pro! The best... Probably just some high documented and security embedded CCG file she's trying to access I bet you, as always with her." Tsukiyama then hummed and chuckled, "Which is why I'm also surprised she's never had the police or CCG come and show up at her door because of her search history and what lengths she goes to at times. Though then again, this is my little mouse, so she probably set something up that stops people from tracking her and her history. Clever little rodent non?"

"Well you've known her the longest here and know a great deal about her and what she is capable of doing, so that's good enough for me to put my mind and worrying to ease." Kaneki quietly muttered, as he moved closer to Tsukiyama and snuggled himself into the other males side snuggly.

"Well I'm glad to know that Kaneki-Kun, trusts me whole heartedly. Really makes me wanna cry you know..." Tsukiyama mused, as he brought one of his hands up to his right eye and pretended to wipe tears away.

"Alright! Alright! No need to be a smart ass about it you know or anything, Tsukiyama-San..." Kaneki replied sternly, as he looked up toward the other and gave off an irritated look to him.

"Désolé, my dearest apologies Kaneki-Kun, as I did not mean to make you upset or anything mon amour." Tsukiyama replied in a more serious tone, as he looked at the half ghoul and sighed, "But I was telling the truth that it truly does warm my heart, to know that you trust me Kaneki-Kun."

"Well, yeah, of course I trust you..." Kaneki said lowly, as he felt his cheeks heating up the slightest bit, "After all, I sleep with you don't I? I'm dating you am I not? And I'm interacting on a more personal and sensual manner with you, am I not Tsukiyama-San?" Kaneki bit out a little harsher than he had intended, but he needed Tsukiyama to know that he trusts him if he does all these things with him and is comfortable doing so.

"I-... Qui Kaneki-Kun, qui..." Tsukiyama once again quietly and lowly replied, as he moved his gaze to somewhere else and sighed. "I guess it was pretty stupid of me to have said that non?..."

"Just a little bit..." Kaneki mused in a more lighter tone, as he stopped walking and lifted his hand up to grab hold of Tsukiyama's hand to make him stop, which he did and faced Kaneki with a puzzled look on him.

"Kaneki-Kun?..." Tsukiyama curiously asked, as he tilted his head and just stared at the other.

"I'm sorry about the way I had spoken to you and said those things in a harsh manner there, Tsukiyama-San..." Kaneki quietly and timidly breathed out, as his hold on Tsukiyama's hand persisted and was a lot more firmer now in its hold, "Come here..."

"What?" Tsukiyama asked, as he tilted his head more and raised an eyebrow, as he was curious about Kaneki's reasoning for wanting him to move closer to the other.

Showing signs of irritation that came to his face, Kaneki's hand became more tighter in its hold of Tsukiyama's hand, "Come here already!"

Slowly, almost cautious like in behaviour, Tsukiyama moved and stepped closer to Kaneki, as his face kept the same usual look of confusion and interest as it had been as he looked down at Kaneki, "Y-Yes Kaneki-Kun?..."

Slowly, Kaneki raised both his hands and placed one on Tsukiyama's tie as the other went to his shoulder, as he smiled fondly and warmly at the other, "Good boy~" And then with that, the hand on Tsukiyama's tie tightened around it and grabbed the fabric as the one on his shoulder provided leverage, as he yanked Tsukiyama downward and pressed his lips to the other.

With widened eyes and being unresponsive to the kiss, Tsukiyama just stared at the other male and felt his cheeks heating up considerably and becoming darker by the second. He had not been anticipating a kiss to come, as he thought something else was going to happen due to Kaneki's stern attitude, tone and mood there towards him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tsukiyama began to respond to the kiss as he placed a hand on the half ghouls cheek and closed his eyes, as he smiled into the kiss and placed his other hand around his waist and held him close. As the kiss went on, Kaneki flicked his tongue out from his mouth and ran it along Tsukiyama's bottom lip, which Tsukiyama happily parted his lips and allowed entry to the other if he so chooses to enter.

When Tsukiyama had parted his lips, Kaneki wasted no time in plunging his tongue into the warm, welcoming and inviting mouth of the other as he began to moan while doing so and started rubbing his tongue against the other's. As Tsukiyama is graced by the half ghoul rubbing his tongue against his very one, Tsukiyama wasted no time in beginning to suck upon and move his own tongue back against Kaneki's, as both men begin to moan and close their eyes.

As the kiss went on, the need for air was something that came to both men now, as they slowly broke the kiss and began to pant heavily while staring into each other's eyes affectionately. Slowly, Kaneki and Tsukiyama both raised a hand up at the same time and placed their hands on each other's cheeks, as a smile came to both men.

As Kaneki continued to stare into the eyes of the man he loved, Kaneki kissed his nose and sighed happily, "I love you, you know."

"I love you too mon amour. More than the stars that are all in the night sky..." Tsukiyama said quietly, as he stared lovingly into Kaneki's eyes and smiled.

Returning Tsukiyama's loving gaze and a smile of his own, Kaneki leaned in again and connected their lips passionately as he soon ended it and breathed against the other's lips,  "Tsukiyama-San, let's go home~"

When Kaneki and Tsukiyama both had returned back to the apartment after walking for half an hour longer and sight seeing in the park they had been in, they both sat down on the couch together in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence or anything, it was more a peaceful one.

However it didn't seem that the silence would last, as Hinami came bounding up to the two and sat in between them. "Onii-chan, where did you and Flower Man go to?" Hinami asked curiously, as she looked from Kaneki to Tsukiyama, then back to Kaneki and then to Tsukiyama to see who would answer first.

Kaneki was initially going to answer first, but Tsukiyama just seemed to have beat him to the punch and opened his mouth as he sat back comfortable on the couch crossing one leg over the other, "Why Little lady, we simply went out for some coffee and then a walk to just talk about things, that's all."

"Oh," Hinami voiced back, as she looked up at Tsukiyama and smiled, "that sounds lovely! I hope you and Onii-chan enjoyed yourselves, Flower Man."

"Qui, qui for we did Little lady, although... if you'd like and if it's fine with Kaneki-Kun," Tsukiyama began to say, as that seemed to catch Kaneki's attention as he looked over toward Tsukiyama with an interested and curious look, "then maybe you'd like to join us, Little lady?"

"Can I really!-" Hinami exclaimed loudly as excitement overtook her tone, as she placed her hands on Tsukiyama's arm closest to her and leaned in close to him as she bounced excitedly on the couch. "C-Can I?" Hinami questioned, as she turned her head and looked at Kaneki now, "Can I really join you both next time, Onii-chan?"

Kaneki just looked from Tsukiyama to Hinami, as a slow forming smile worked it's way to his lips and he closed his eyes, "O-Of course Hinami-chan! We'd love to have you accompany us on our next coffee date at a café and then walk afterwards in the park."

"Thank you! Thank you so, so much Onii-chan, Flower Man." Hinami announced, as she slowly slid off from the couch where she was sitting in between the two males, as she began to walk away slowly and headed up the stairs. "Bye Onii-chan and Flower man!"

"Bye Hinami-chan!" Kaneki called after her, as he watched her retreating up the stairs. "Goodbye Little lady and have a good day!" Tsukiyama then called after her, as he watched her retreating up the stairs and then looked at Kaneki. "Mon amour, what shall we do now? Spar? I don't recall us having done that in some time, if you'd like to that is mon cher."

"If I'd like to?" Kaneki muttered out, as he turned his head to look at Tsukiyama with an amused expression, "Of course I would love to, Tsukiyama-San." Kaneki confirmed, as he smiled softly at the Gourmet ghoul and reached his hand out to Tsukiyama's and took hold of it. "Come on Tsukiyama-San."

"Qui, after you amour." Tsukiyama replied lowly, as he smiled fondly at the white haired half ghoul and gave the hand that held his a wee squeeze back. "Qui, let's."

With that all said now, both Kaneki and Tsukiyama rose from the couch and began to make their way over toward the door that led to the basement under the apartment - that had long since been made into the training room when they all had first moved in, as that's where Kaneki and Tsukiyama spent most of their time together when Tsukiyama visits and comes to help train the half ghoul, but since Kaneki and Tsukiyama had gotten together the rooms been getting used less and less.

As they made their way down the basements stairs, after closing the door behind them, Kaneki suddenly got a flash back to times spent in here when training and then a sudden rush of deja vu.

It felt nice to be down here to train with his 'Sword' once again, as it really has been some time now that Kaneki fully realises just how long time has passed. Turning his head to the side slightly to look over at Tsukiyama at the corner of his sight, Kaneki smiled, "It actually feels really nice being here with you once again, Tsukiyama-San. I... I'm gonna hate having to punch that lovely face of yours~"

"Oh how you pain me so, Kaneki-Kun!" Tsukiyama exclaimed, Placing a hand over his face and shielding his eyes as a smirk broke out on his face now, "But amour, let us have some fun sparring non?" Tsukiyama questioned as his kagune began to burst and tear through his shirt at the back and wound itself round his arm and hardened. "Let us duel, mon cher."

Seeing no other way of doing this Kaneki chuckled darkly and cracked a few of his knuckles, as his lower back began to heat up and come alive due to his kakuhou there vibrating and leaking RC cells as four ruby rich blood coloured kagune arms ripped through his backs skin and hardened when making contact with the air, "Yes Tsukiyama-San, let's begin."

With a menacing glare coming from Kaneki, as his left eye heated up the scelera becoming black as his grey iris melted to a firey red, he blinked his mismatched eyes and walked slowly in Tsukiyama's direction as his kagune arms swayed calmly behind him - almost judging, predatory and dangerous.

As Tsukiyama watched his marvellous Kaneki walking slowly and calmly towards him, Tsukiyama felt a flutter of excitement and adrenaline rush through him - as he knows the calmer and relaxed Kaneki is, the more dangerous and powerful he gets. Tsukiyama readies himself, as he lifts his kagune protected arm and puts it in front of himself in a protective manner, like how one would use a shield.

When Kaneki was close enough, he whipped two kagune arms back and then thrust them forward rapidly as he clenched his fists together and ran toward the other with a rasied first in the air. Just as kaneki was about to connect with the other with both his fist and two kagune arms flying toward him, Tsukiyama was quick to parry the on coming blow from the kagune and jumped backward to avoid Kaneki's swinging fist that missed him just by a few seconds.

"My, my, my Kaneki-Kun," Tsukiyama spoke up, with a pant and heavy tone now as he straightened up and laughed, "such violence~ heh... You could really have damaged or wounded me there, you know." Tsukiyama continued, as he began to 'Tsk' and used his free hand to waggle his index finger about, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "That's not very nice mon cher, no, not at all~..."

Getting into a defensive pose Kaneki just stared at the Gourmet, as he began to pant and re-adjust his kagune arms around himself and smiled, "What's wrong my 'Sword'?~ Too slow or hard for you to handle now or something... Shame~" Kaneki punctuated that with a dark smile, as he began to chuckle and cracked a few more of his knuckles. "Come on Tsukiyama-San~ fight me... Hit me... Do something..."

Seeing the other being hesitant in his movements, thought processes and fighting was new to Kaneki, and he knew something had to be done about it that would make the other begin to try and fight back. "Tell you what Tsukiyama-San," Kaneki breathed out, as he lowered his kagune arms and stood in a more friendlier stance now, "let's make a deal."

"A deal?" Tsukiyama asked curiously, as one of his eyebrows raised up and he tilted his head, as he became interested in knowing what Kaneki had meant by that now.

"Yes, a deal." Kaneki confirmed, as he placed his hands together and looked intently at Tsukiyama. "Lets say this; if I win, you do exactly what I say - so basically you become my slave for the rest of the day and night, until we go to bed and sleep."

"And what of I?..." Tsukiyama asked, as he kept his head tilted and eyebrow raised looking at Kaneki, "What if I were to win then, mon amour?"

"You?" Kaneki said back sarcastically, as he just smiled and unclasped his hands from each other and took small, slow and precise steps toward the other as he said the following, "If you win Tsukiyama-San then let's say this; I have to do whatever you want for the rest of the day and night until we go to sleep, as I'll become your slave. And?... What do you think?~"

Now that really excited and got Tsukiyama's attention there, as he began to smirk and chuckle lowly to himself now. "My, my Kaneki-Kun... Such shamelessness~ Especially coming from someone of the likes of you and all... Heh... I'm impressed, truly." Tsukiyama confirmed, as he thrusted his arm forward and therefore his kagune as well.

Sensing dirty play at work here, Kaneki was quick to respond and backflipped as he blocked what he could with the use and help of his kagune arms and landed loudly on his feet with a smack. He most definitely wasn't expecting Tsukiyama to play dirty at all like that... No... Not one bit. "My, Tsukiyama-San~, how dirty of you to play such a dirty tactic on me there you know... I'm hurt~"

"No your not... But I'll make you hurt tonight maybe~" Tsukiyama joked, as he thrusted his kagune forward again and smirked devilishly.

"First of all Tsukiyama-San," Kaneki began, as he was quick once again to react and dodged Tsukiyama's oncoming kagune attack by bending downward and moving out of the way, "that was a rather impure thing of you to say there." "Secondly," Kaneki added on, as he pivoted on his heels and swung his arm backward into Tsukiyama's face elbowing him, "what makes you think you'll win~ Or that I'll let you win for that matter?~" And with that, Kaneki was quick to use the help of his kagune arms to leap away from Tsukiyama and over to a spot that had a fairly good distance from the other.

"Mon amour," Tsukiyama painful rasped out of himself, as he used his free hand to rub his sore elbowed face. Soon, laughter erupted from the Gourmet as he looked deadily serious over toward Kaneki with a crazed and obsessive look about him, "I need not need you to let me win or anything, as I'm in this to win this bet fair and square, mon cher."

"I suspected as much from you, Tsukiyama-San..." Kaneki replied, as he cracked a few more of his knuckles and chuckled darkly as he did so, "You say your in this to win 'fair and square' huh? Well then..." Kaneki began as he looked away and laughed, before turning back around to face the other with his left eye having it's kakugan formed, "So am I!" With that, Kaneki ran at top speed with his teeth bared and his four kagune arms pointed lethally toward Tsukiyama.

Seeing how deadily and serious Kaneki was being, Tsukiyama exercised precaution and placed his kagune up and in front of himself in a protective manner as he was moved slightly backward by the harsh force and impact of Kaneki slamming his kagune arms into Tsukiyama while chuckling. By this point during sparring with the other some sort of preservation for life should have begun to kick in for Tsukiyama, as he could be fatally wounded right now - cause when Kaneki becomes serious and deadily like how he is when fighting and the now, then Tsukiyama should exercise severe precaution now for his safety or hope he doesn't piss Kaneki too much off.

"Mon amour," Tsukiyama breathed out with a slightly winded and pained cough, as he narrowed his eyes at Kaneki and kept his kagune out protectively in front of himself. He had no idea just how harsh that attack had been until just now, as he looked down for only a split second and saw how his side had been pierced by one of Kaneki's raging and violently swinging around kagune arms just now, "how rough and all you are being non? You got me good with that one..."

Seeing as well as smelling that Tsukiyama wasn't lying, Kaneki's expression softened and he lowered his kagune arms down a little as his stance took on a more slightly relaxed one now. "Sorry about that there, Tsukiyama-San, as I seemed to have gotten carried away with myself there is all... I... I didn't hurt you too much did I, Tsukiyama-San?" Kaneki asked curiously and without another thought or movement to continue on with the spar, as he wanted to make sure that Tsukiyama was alright or at least not injured severely before continuing their little bet and spar.

Tsukiyama placed his hand over his wound and looked down to it before looking back up at Kaneki, as his brows knitted together in slight pain but nothing too major or anything to worry about - just more a little knick than anything really. "Non... Non I'm quite fine, mon Kaneki-Kun, as it's just a little scratch than anything that your kagune arm managed to inflict upon me there is all... Nothing I can't heal or recover from..."

Slowly nodding his head, Kaneki blinked at Tsukiyama as he became skeptical of what Tsukiyama had said to him just now. 'Should I really be taking what Tsukiyama-San had said as the truth, and just keep going along with this spar or stop and let him heal and we do something else now instead?' Kaneki wondered to himself all of a sudden, as he placed a hand to his chin and thought deeply about his choices that he could do right now. "Say, Tsukiyama-San, if you claim to only have a 'little scratch', then show and prove that to me then..."

"S-Show you? Prove it?..." Tsukiyama asked, as he just stared at Kaneki with slightly widened eyes now and kept his hand around his wound more firmly. Panic and dread began to set into Tsukiyama now all of a sudden, as he knew he wouldn't be able to lift his kagune wound arm up and fight properly without making pained noises and facial expressions - meaning Kaneki would know that something is up now with the other. "A-And just how would you like me to do that the-"

"Charge at me." Kaneki said quickly, as he cut Tsukiyama off and stared at him patiently. Waiting for him to do so. "Lift your arm up that has your kagune still wrapped and spiralled around it, and use it against me~" Though Kaneki knew the second that Tsukiyama would try and lift his right arm, then the second he would notice and see through Tsukiyama's lies as the other would make pained noises and expressions to show him his pain.

"I-... Qui... Of course, Kaneki-Kun." Tsukiyama pathetically answered Kaneki, as he took in a deep breath to steady himself and hopefully brace himself for any pain that would come. Slowly removing his hand that he had around his wound that was inflicted on him by Kaneki's kagune, Tsukiyama began to breath in and out as he started to lift his right arm up. Forming a smile on his expression now, Tsukiyama felt like things were going good as his arm was now lifted to halfway up and he thought things were going great and they could continue on with their spar. That was, until, Tsukiyama halted in his movements and sucked in a harsh breath, as he froze from a sudden stinging and tingling pain that was forming in him now. "I do believe that I may need a moment, mon cher..."

"Bullshit Tsukiyama-San!" Kaneki barked out harshly, as his expression hardened once again and he stormed his way over toward Tsukiyama and frowned. "We're taking a break and doing something else while you recover, that's final!" Kaneki ordered, as he placed his hand softly and gently against Tsukiyama's wound and pulled his hand back quickly when hearing the wince from the other. Slowly turning his hand around to see the palm, his eyes widened at What he had seen on them. Blood. "Shit!-" Kaneki hissed out loudly, as he looked seriously toward Tsukiyama now, "Sit down, Tsukiyama-San, you need rest and you know you do. I'm... I'm sorry..."

"It's... It's fine Kaneki-Kun, we were sparring and being rough like normal, no harm done... Not really..." Tsukiyama replied, as he placed his hand back over his wound and began to have his kagune disappear and retreat back into its kakuhou in his shoulder blade. When that was done, Tsukiyama just looked at Kaneki and gave a slight pout, "Hey, Hey!..." Tsukiyama cooed, as he placed his free hand upon Kaneki's cheek and gave a soft smile, "Please do not feel like you are at full fault and blame here, Kaneki-Kun, as it's just my fault and blame as it is yours - for I was not fully protecting and watching myself there. So don't you dare feel like that, Kaneki-Kun..." 

"I-..." Kaneki began by saying, but immediatly stopped himself when he saw the look on the other's face, as he went quiet and looked away. "I... I won't... I'm sorry..." Kaneki breathed out, as he felt both guilt and shame build up in him from what he had just done to Tsukiyama. "You should sit down now you know..."

Seeing how the other was still acting, Tsukiyama felt his brows knitting together and something like that of guilt crept up on him - if he had not been weak... not allowed for the pained to show, then Kaneki wouldn't be feeling like this right now. Slowly nodding his head to what Kaneki had said, Tsukiyama slowly and carefully lowered himself to the ground and sat down. "Désolé, my apologies Kaneki-Kun as I forgot there for a second, thank you." Tsukiyama replied quietly, as his eyes were fixed to the ground and he drew his legs in close to himself and placed his arms on his knees and sighed looking away. "You know you don't have to feel like that, Kaneki-Kun..."

Looking down at the now sitting man in front of him, who had his legs drawn into his body and arms placed atop his knees and looking away with a sigh, Kaneki gulped and looked away. Had Tsukiyama managed to see through him and see the guilt and shame that was building up in him? Surely he hadn't... Tsukiyama was never that perceptive or well... he never really acted like it before, but Kaneki knew that Tsukiyama did notice things and he would either bring it up or leave it. Tsukiyama was no fool and Kaneki knew that all too well. "Feel? Feel like what? I don't know what your talking about... I'm fine..." Kaneki replied pathetically, as he kept on looking away and sighed when his expression became that of a frown. "I... I hurt you... So of course I'm going to be feeling like this, Shuu..."

"But amour," Tsukiyama was quick to interject, as he turned his head swiftly and looked at the half ghoul as he gave a sympathetic look, "I already have told you have I not? I'm fine... it was just a knick! A small scratch, that's all... Nothing to worry about or be so concerned over now, amour." Tsukiyama knew Kaneki wouldn't take that as it was, as Kaneki has already saw and made up his mind on it as a huge mistake and horrible thing he had done and inflicted on Tsukiyama. Whereas Tsukiyama never saw it as that, and saw it as a mere accident than anything that the half ghoul had gave him, as his own incompetence at protecting and reacting in time to what had been going on lead to it. "Really, I don't feel anything painfully now anyway... Come here," Tsukiyama began, as he patted the spot beside him and smiled, "come sit down and join me."

Grudgingly, Kaneki stepped closer to where Tsukiyama was and carefully lowered his own body down to the ground now and sat beside Tsukiyama. Guilt and shame still built up and gnawed at him, for he hated how he had damaged and inflicted that injury on the other and kept his gaze and distance away from the other. He felt so horrible. "I... I know it was not just a knick or some simple scratch I gave to you, Shuu... I saw it... I felt it... I can smell it for crying out loud, the blood that is... I'm so sorry... Really I am..."

Tsukiyama just released a loud sigh at that, as he looked intently over toward Kaneki and tilted his head. He didn't know what else he could say to the other that would make him believe and convince Kaneki of what has been said, as it was the complete and utter truth. Seeing no other way as of convincing Kaneki of his words, Tsukiyama scooted closer and then grabbed Kaneki by his shoulders and pushed him down on the ground as he looked down at him. "Mon cher, I am fine! Really... Why won't you believe me?..." Tsukiyama sadly asked, as he continued to look down toward the other and frowned. Leaning forward, Tsukiyama connected his lips with the lips of the other and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure why he began kissing Kaneki, but he just did. And he found that he enjoyed it very much.

Rather than pushing Tsukiyama away or something, Kaneki returned the kiss and parted his lips for the other immediately. Once his lips parted Kaneki was graced with the feeling and sensation of Tsukiyama's tongue slithering it's way into his mouth, as the pink slippery, warm and pleasuring appendage rolled against his own, causing Kaneki to do the same in return and suck upon Tsukiyama's tongue as he moaned while doing so.

Tsukiyama felt his cheeks dusting a shade of pink, as he looked down at the half ghoul and groaned - this was all too much for Tsukiyama to handle. The flavour. His flavour. It was everywhere, as a heady and needy scent graced Tsukiyama's nice taste buds and senses. He wanted Kaneki, and by the way that the younger was sucking upon his tongue, Kaneki must have been wanting him just as badly - seeing as how this is the most physical they have been to date.

As the kiss continued, Kaneki began to feel restless and pent up energy began to build up in his waist, hips and body. He needed, no wanted, to move - anything that would deplete or get rid of some of his much stored up and storing energy. Giving into his bodies demands, he began to roll his hips slowly into and against Tsukiyama's own, as he moaned and nipped harshly at the bottom lip he was kissing. 'Has Tsukiyama-San always been this hot and stuff?... I... I feel like wanting more... I need- NO!... I want more~' Kaneki thought, as he moved his hips more firmer and kissed Tsukiyama more desperately.

With each roll of the hips from the younger male and the desperate nipping and lovely kisses, Tsukiyama found himself becoming hotter, heated, needy and wanting for the younger male. He felt a want beyond anything than he has ever before, as he slowly broke the kiss and licked his lips seductively while placing a hand up toward his own shirts top button, "Kaneki-Kun... Mon amour... Is it me, or is it, that a tryst sounds good about now?~" Tsukiyama asked lowly, as he undid the top button and smiled lovingly.

"A... A tryst?" Kaneki breathed out through little pants here and there, as he just gazed up toward Tsukiyama and his eyes dilated in size. Kaneki couldn't believe how Tsukiyama had suggested to him that they have sex and come together in the most pleasing of joinings, "I... I don't think now is a good time, don't you Tsukiyama-San?" Kaneki questioned, as his tone was lower than usual and he tilted his head to the side, "I mean... ...What if Banjou-San or Hinami-chan for that matter came in to investigate what the sounds are that are coming from down here, hmm?" Kaneki knew his body desired the touch and molding of the other, as he felt and wanted it himself and he wouldn't deny it if asked.

"Oh?" Tsukiyama questioned, as he tilted his head and gave an amused smile before flicking his eyes shut and chuckling. "But mon cher Kaneki-Kun, if they never have been curious enough to come down here and check the loud thumping and pounding noises our sparring sessions cause, then I'm sure you moaning beautifully and loudly out that pretty pink and hot mouth of yours isn't gonna draw their attention at all now..." To punctuate what he was getting at, Tsukiyama moved his leg in between Kaneki's and smirked, "Mon cher, your half hard already... Why don't I help relieve you of that little problem, Non?" With that, Tsukiyama sat up and placed his hands on either side of Kaneki's pants and looked at him. "You don't mind do you, Kaneki-Kun?"

"I..." Kaneki looked away, as his face darkened immensely and he clenched his eyes shut. He didn't know what to say or do in this situation, as he's never been in one before, as well as never having been this physical with Tsukiyama before in their relationship. This was new, foreign and taboo to Kaneki, and yet, it was thrilling, exciting and arousing. Slowly looking back around toward Tsukiyama, Kaneki placed his hands upon the other's and smiled softly, "Not tonight Tsukiyama-San, but I promise, we'll- I'll be more ready and physical soon... This is just all so new to me and all... I'm sorry..."

"Kaneki-Kun..." Tsukiyama called, as he took his hands off from where they were and placed them on either side of Kaneki's face and smiled down at him. "You need not apologise to me at all, mon cher... For you are not comfortable with such things yet and rightfully enough... neither am I, now that I think of it..." Tsukiyama said, as he looked away and then back to Kaneki as his smile widened. "We can continue to make out and all amour, if that is what you'd like and are most comfortable with doing."

"Mmm, yes..." Kaneki answered truthfully, as he looked at Tsukiyama and smiled genuinely at him. "I am more comfortable with making out, but, I think the next time when things get heated up Tsukiyama-San I won't hesitate at all." Tsukiyama just quietly nodded to Kaneki's words, as he moved closer to Kaneki and connected their lips in a long deep and loving kiss. Kaneki relaxed immediately when the kiss began, as he happily and more than anything returned it back, as he allowed himself to work on instinct now. Feeling himself laying flat against the basements floor, Kaneki closed his eyes and wrapped his arms completely around Tsukiyama's neck and brought him closer.

A good few days passed by since then, as the whole group had decided to go along with the Halloween festival idea that both Hinami and Banjou had come up with for them all to do. Plus, they all needed something to do that would relieve them of the stress that they all were going through at the moment with the raids, missions and information gathering and that something so happened to reside in the Halloween festival event that was tonight. Everyone was both excited and worried for this, as most [excluding Kaneki and Tsukiyama] have never been to an event quite like this before.

For their costumes, each person had their own costumes customly made and tailored to their sizes by Tsukiyama himself; for Banjou he had a knights costume made, for Ichimi, Jiro and Sante they had zombie costumes made for them, for Hinami she had a lovely colourful and frilly princesses costume made for her, for Kaneki he was made a vampires costume that resembled his battle suit roughly pretty much with its design and look and as for Tsukiyama himself he had made himself a werewolf costume. When Tsukiyama had all these orders done and finished, with the help of his servants and even Hinami from time to time, Tsukiyama marvelled and smiled at his work. Truly a work of art those costume designs were.

As for when Tsukiyama had brought round those costumes to the apartment later on in the afternoon that day, everyone took their costume with a polite 'thank you' and happy look upon their faces. It was the first time that Tsukiyama had ever received such expressions and praises from Banjou and his friends, which just made him smile and nod his head politely in return. Tsukiyama actually felt like part of this make shift family group unit now, as he wore a bigger and wider smile now.

"Tsukiyama-San," Kaneki began to say as he looked up at Tsukiyama while holding his costume, as he marvelled at the way it looked and smiled, "Thank you so much. This is so, so very sweet of you to do for us all." Taking one last long gaze at his costume that Tsukiyama made, Kaneki leaned up on his tip toes and pressed his lips firmly against Tsukiyama's in a quick kiss and smiled brightly. "Really, thank you so much Tsukiyama-San, as we can't thank you enough for them..."

Tsukiyama gazed down at Kaneki fondly and lovingly, as a wide and content smile stretched across his features now. "Think nothing of it at all, Kaneki-Kun. For it was a pleasure, treat and absolutely really fun to do all those costumes for you all, so it's fine - just seeing you all happy and everything has made it worth while, Kaneki-Kun, trust me." Tsukiyama punctuated with an even bigger and brighter smile, as he leaned downward and kissed Kaneki's cheek. "Come now, let's get ready for this Halloween festival non?" Slowly nodding his head, Kaneki looked down at the costume in his hand and smiled.

Slowly gathering himself, Kaneki placed one of his hands in Tsukiyama's and began to lead him upstairs toward their bedroom to get changed now for the festival. The more and more that Kaneki thought about this festival that they all were going to, and the thought that something bad happening to anyone in the group, just caused Kaneki to become more and more alert by the minute as he didn't like the thought or knowledge that something like that could happen tonight.

When they both had entered the bedroom and closed the door over, Tsukiyama wasted no time in beginning to take off his clothing to put on his self made Halloween costume. However Tsukiyama paused in his movements when he noticed how Kaneki remained completely dressed and had a troubled look upon his face now. Slowly and gingerly, Tsukiyama stepped closer toward Kaneki and placed his hand on the other's shoulder, "Mon cher, are you alright? You look troubled right now..."

Kaneki turned his face to the side and looked intently at Tsukiyama, as his expression softened all of a sudden now. He didn't know why he was worrying so much about tonight, as he knew that Tsukiyama was there to help and protect the group just like he was always - but the thoughts never left or faded from his mind at all. "I... I do? Oh... I'm fine... I'm fine, really Tsukiyama-San." Kaneki quietly said, as he looked into Tsukiyama's eyes and forced a soft smile as he scratched his chin and looked away.

"Kaneki-Kun..." Tsukiyama breathed out in a saddened tone, as he just stared at the other and watched as Kaneki averted his gave and scratched his chin. Tsukiyama knows when Kaneki lies. It may have taken him quite some time to memorise his signature chin scratch as his method for lying, but with plenty of conversation and hanging around with Kaneki, Tsukiyama was able to pick up on this lying method habit. "You know I can tell when you lie to me amour, so why don't you just tell me already what's wrong and I'll see if I can help or at least put some of those nagging worrying thoughts or feelings you may have to peace, hmm?" He wasn't going to force Kaneki into saying if he didn't want to, as he'd rather have Kaneki tell him and open up when he's more comfortable and wanting to.

A few silent moments passed by until Kaneki worked up the courage to turn his head and look back around at Tsukiyama, as his soft smile from before faded into a frown and he sighed. Kaneki didn't want to bother anyone with his stupid worrying and over thinking thoughts, especially not Tsukiyama. What Kaneki really was wanting was; to go to this festival, have fun and bond with his group mates more, spend some quality time with Tsukiyama there, come home, say goodnight and go to bed with Tsukiyama - but unfortunately, like always, Kaneki's over thinking worrying mind was preventing him from doing so. "It's... It's just that I fear something bad may happen tonight to someone, you know... I mean, what if an investigator or a group of investigators are there at the festival and keeping a lookout for any suspicious people or ghouls that the CCG are specifically looking for... I'm... I'm just worried Tsukiyama-San, as I don't want anything happening to any of you there... Especially Hinami-chan... I dont think -I couldn't- I could live with myself if something happened to her..."

"Amour..." Tsukiyama quietly called, as he placed his arms around Kaneki's body and brought him in close to his own body and held him. Tsukiyama knew that Kaneki would worry about something like this, as it was just inevitable and something that Kaneki would just naturally do. Holding the half ghoul much closer into his body and calmly rubbing his hand up and down Kaneki's back, Tsukiyama softly and ever so slightly rocked Kaneki from side to side within his arms and kissed the youngers forehead as he did. "Mon Kaneki-kun, you do not have to worry about such a thing like that, as I would never allow such harm in the first place to come to you, nor Banjou-San, nor his three gas mask friends or the Little Lady for that matter as well... I know you may not believe my words cher, but at least try... You and everyone else in this group are my family now and I don't take kindly to those who hurt or even think they can hurt my family and get away with such a thing like that... So please Kaneki-kun, do not fret or worry so... Pensez que vous pouvez faire cela?"

Kaneki went quiet now as he thought all about what Tsukiyama had just said to him just now, as he looked down toward the ground and smiled. He knew he could trust and count on Tsukiyama with all that he said, as he trusted this ghoul in front of him with a lot of things now. Slowly looking up toward Tsukiyama, Kaneki had a bright and wide smile stretched across his features as he chuckled. "Of course I believe and trust you Tsukiyama-San, as how could I not? And also," Kaneki began, as he stretched upward on his tip toes and placed his hands on Tsukiyama's shoulders, "Thank you... Thank you so much, Tsukiyama-San..." And with that, Kaneki placed his lips roughly and lovingly against Tsukiyama's own and felt tears begin to spill from his eyelids and glide down his cheeks. Tsukiyama was really just wonderful to and for him, with all that he has done for both Kaneki himself and the whole group.

As Tsukiyama kissed Kaneki happily and just as roughly and lovingly back, he placed his arms around the half ghouls waist and pulled him flush against his own body. Kaneki was honestly just the best and most caring and protective person he has ever had the chance of meeting and knowing, which only just caused the Gourmet ghoul to love this man even more - If that were even possibly really at this point, considering how much love he held for the half ghoul... Slowly removing his hands and arms from being around the half ghouls waist, Tsukiyama moved his hands upward and placed them on either side of Kaneki's face and slowly pulled away from the kiss and smiled. "Mon cher, please do not cry as I hate to see tears stain and corrupt your naturally beautiful face... I have always said and made it clear that I am happy doing things for you, and I always will... For I love and cherish you completely and deeply, mon Kaneki-Kun~ So please," Tsukiyama began, as he used his thumbs to dry and clean away any more tears that threatened to spill from Kaneki's eyes, "do not cry amour..."

Sniffling quietly to himself as he gazed into Tsukiyama's eyes now, Kaneki felt his face flushing and becoming suddenly hot from all the attention he was currently receiving. Honestly, Kaneki just wasn't use to such attention still and probably most likely will never really, but he was willing to try and that was better than nothing. Slowly nodding his head to what Tsukiyama had said to him,  Kaneki found and felt that a slow forming smile was beginning to form on his face now - which just caused an awkward laugh to come out and leave him. "I-!..." Slapping a hand over his lips and looking away with a bright face now, Kaneki felt embarrassed now when having that laugh leave him. "I don't know what just came over me there..."

"Oh? Heh... I believe that was a rather mignon sound that had left you there, Kaneki-Kun." Tsukiyama, quick to reassure his half ghoul lover, placed a hand on Kaneki's shoulder and smiled happily down toward him. "It's been quite some time since I have heard such a sound like that leave your lips, Kaneki-Kun - It's beautiful. Sounds like melodic music really to my ears." Tsukiyama knew he was cheesy at best when being romantic and describing his lovely partner, but the older male just couldn't help himself really. Especially when it came to his love, Kaneki.

"Thanks Tsukiyama-San, I really appreciate what you said there and all." Kaneki quietly answered the mauve haired man, as he looked up toward the other and smiled softly and laughed very softly as well as his smile only grew. "I think I'm feeling and thinking more positively about tonight and the Halloween festival, Tsukiyama-San, so I think I'll start to get ready and all for it." Slowly removing his hand from Kaneki's shoulder, Tsukiyama just gave a nod and smile to show he understood and heard what Kaneki had just said to him. And with that all done and out of the way now, both males fell into a calm atmospheric silence and began to get ready for the Halloween festival that they'd all be attending tonight togther. For some reason, in Kaneki's head, he thought tonight would be a rather long one at that.

Much, much later one, when everyone had finally all gotten ready, all of the group met downstairs in the living room area - where some of the group sat down on the couches, while some just stood there and others leaned against the wall. It wasn't until Kaneki broke the silence and cleared his throat, that everyone went completely quietly and looked his way to follow what he would say or order them to do - much like how they all always do anyway. "Okay, so as most of you know and agreed on we're going to be going to a Halloween festival event tonight. Now I know this isn't what we're use to doing and certainly isn't what we do for relaxing between missions and raids and all that, but since it's a special occasion and holiday tonight, we're doing just that - we're going to a Halloween festival event... So um... any questions or is there anything that anyone would like to say or ask before we leave and go to this festival event thing?"

One by one, each member in the group all looked from one and other to see who would talk first or even talk to begin with. However as time passed on and it seemed like no-one was going to answer, Kaneki was going to speak up and tell them all to go now until a voice piped up and spoke. "I actually have something to ask Onii-chan, if that's alright with you?..." Kaneki looked over toward Hinami who had spoken up bravely, as he softly smiled and nodded his head to her question. "Well it's just that... What if there's investigators there?..." Kaneki should have known that this question would have popped up sooner or later by someone, so should have Tsukiyama to be honest as well. "I mean, I know for sure that nothing is going to happen at all Onii-chan, I'm more unless asking because of 'what if'."

That was understandable, as Kaneki had been worrying and thinking about the same thing as well earlier until Tsukiyama had calmed him down and had a talk with him about it all. Kaneki slowly looked over to where Tsukiyama was, as he studied the Gourmet ghoul for a few moments before turning his attention back toward Hinami now again. "Nothing to fear at all Hinami-chan, as I was worrying and had been running the same thought process about that happening in my head earlier... It wasn't until Tsukiyama-San had a talk with me about it and calmed me down about tonight, as I was gonna cancel and just put this festival off. But Tsukiyama-San promised that he'd be here for the group and help protect it if something were to happen. And so will I... As well as Banjou-San, Ichimi, Jiro and Sante-San are too." Kaneki quietly said, as he kneeled down to Hinami's height now and placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled more softer and happier toward her. "Besides, we're all in costumes anyway, so I doubt they'd even recognise us anyway Hinami-chan..." slowly, Hinami nodded her head in understanding toward what Kaneki had said to her and smiled at him.

Taking that as a good enough reason and sign for their safety speech to be over now, Kaneki stood back up and looked at each person. He was making sure that no-one else was holding back something that they wanted to ask or say now, as he'd rather have people who would like to ask and say things regarding about tonight's festival event. Seeing that no-one was wanting to ask or say anything for real now, Kaneki straightened himself up more now and clasped his hands together as he continued to smile softly. "Now then, I guess all I want to say is for everyone to be careful and watch out for each other while we're at this festival tonight, as though having a run in with an investigator is unlikely it still doesn't mean it won't happen at all, and if it does I just want to make this clear to you all; make sure nothing happens to one and other and remember to always look out for each other." With that said, Kaneki looked around the place at everyone once again and smiled genuinely now. "Well then let's get going..."

When everyone had arrived at the Halloween festival event together, as Kaneki wanted to make sure they all arrived together on time and safely with one and other, Kaneki then watched as Hinami and Banjou went off somewhere together and then watched as how Ichimi, Jiro and Sante went off somewhere together, now leaving Kaneki and Tsukiyama alone together. "Well mon cher, it looks like it's just you and me now... Let's go and find something interesting to do as a couple hmm~" Tsukiyama suddenly spoke up, as he placed an arm around Kaneki's waist and held him close as he smirked down toward him.

"First of all Tsukiyama-San," Kaneki started to say as he placed a hand over the one that Tsukiyama had around his waist, and removed it as he shot him a glare and playful look, "as tempting as that sounds and all, and it really does, I still need you to behave yourself Tsukiyama-San after all." When Kaneki had finished what he had said, he placed his hand on Tsukiyama's chest area and smiled softly, "Besides, let's just try and get through tonight alive and well hmm?" Kaneki hummed, as he kept on looking up toward the other with a raised eyebrow and slight tilt of his head.

"So cold amour..." Tsukiyama sadly breathed out, as he made a frowning face but nodded his head nonetheless to Kaneki's words. It was true, both of them were going to have to be sensible during this Halloween festival event together and make sure nothing bad happens - even if all the worrying was a waste of time and nothing at all would happen. "Okay Kaneki-Kun, I'll behave I promise..." Tsukiyama honestly said, as he looked down toward the half ghoul and allowed for a small soft smile to come to his face now, "So then Kaneki-Kun, what shall we do then together right now?..."

It had been beyond an enjoyable experience and night, as Kaneki and Tsukiyama had found many things to do as a couple at this Halloween festival together. Some of the many things that Kaneki and Tsukiyama did together was; A haunted house - that wasn't very scary for them considering what they've been through, The dancing bit - where at first Kaneki and Tsukiyama did nothing until Tsukiyama grabbed Kaneki and pulled him onto the dance floor bit, Dunking for apples - ones that were then coated in a caramel and toffee thick substance that Kaneki remembered tasted awesome as a child but not so anymore and many, many more things that the two of them did.

During this whole Halloween festival event, as the time was approaching where they'd have to head back to the apartment all together, Tsukiyama received a buzzing feeling coming from his phone - something that he answered and looked at promptly. "Hmm?..." As Tsukiyama opened his mails and looked through them, Tsukiyama immediatly noticed how it was a message from his "Little mouse" with the news that Kaneki had requested for from a wee while ago. Reading over the message properly, Tsukiyama put his phone away and turned around when he heard Kaneki calling him and asking what's wrong and who it was. Tsukiyama gingerly rasied a hand to his chin, and narrowed his eyes a little bit as he stared at Kaneki completely now and in thought, "Why Kaneki-Kun, it's the information that you asked of me to ask the Little mouse for and well... she has it and sent it... All of it..."

Kaneki took some time to absorb and digest all that Tsukiyama had just said and told him there, as Kaneki's face slowly began to be replaced with one of happiness, as a smirk appeared on his face now, "Heh... Then I guess tomorrow night shall be interesting then huh?..."


	10. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ｔｅｎ ─ TᕼE ᗩᗷᗩᑎᗪOᑎᗰEᑎT Oᖴ ᗩ ᖴᗩᗰIᒪY ᑌᑎIT.

Well, that had been a bust - and that was putting it mildly now.

The whole plan on finding and the raid of Kanou's mansion had been horrible, first Aogiri Tree show up out of the blue, and then the CCG decide to join in on things as well then - bullshit.

Total and utter bullshit.

After that, Kaneki had even took a personal trip to Uta's and found some information out, then went to Yomo and asked about a few things and met Rize again for one of the worst reunions ever, which was putting it mildly really, and then he went over to Anteiku and asked about the "One Eyed Owl".

Mr Yoshimura, of course, filled him in on some of the information and even told the white haired half ghoul about the "One Eyed Owl" being his daughter. 

And he was tasked with one thing from Mr Yoshimura, and that was to help his child.

Kaneki, being the person that he is, would try and honour this request as best as he could - he owed Mr Yoshimura that much.

Upon leaving from Anteiku with this new found knowledge from everywhere and everyone who he spoke to when he went and visited, Kaneki was on his way to return back to the group hideout apartment now - but not without having an encounter with Touka of course.

Someone who looked especially hurt after him saying he was leaving and not returning to Anteiku, in fact, some might even say she looked a little betrayed then.

But, for arguments sake, let's say the whole reunion between those two didn't go very well either - that was one of the reasons why Kaneki was scared on showing up or coming back to the 20th Ward.

He was scared of Touka saying she hated him, and him having to acknowledge that truth and fact.

He just couldn't handle it...

When the half ghoul did eventually return back to the apartment, he called everyone to the living room to discuss one thing.

"I think it's time we stop this now guys... I think it's gone on long enough..."

When it came to discussing the whole group disbanding, everyone surprisingly took it well and even decided to stay with Kaneki after all.

He was expecting to hear everyone going their separate ways, with the odd exception of Kaneki, Tsukiyama and Hinami that is. 

But to hear that the others were wanting to stick around and remain a group, was just exhilarating to him. 

After that was all talked out and they planned to move back to the 20th Ward and live next to Anteiku, Kaneki looked over toward the Gourmet and squinted.

"Tsukiyama-San..."

"Yes Kaneki-Kun?..." the older male asked the other, as he gave a slight head tilt and raised an eyebrow up at being addressed by the other.

"This will be one of the few last night's we'll be spending in this apartment now, that is, however, until we move to the 20th Ward..."

"That it will be mon Kaneki-Kun, but may I ask? What are you getting at exactly by asking that?... What are you planning mon cheri?..."

"Well," Kaneki began to say, as he made his way toward the older male and wrapped his arms around Tsukiyama's neck and leaned upward. "Why don't we do something enjoyable tonight, Tsukiyama-San?..." 

Placing his arms around the halfling and holding him closer, as he rested his hands on the small of Kaneki's back, Tsukiyama smiled then. Even purred in delight. "I think that would be a most grande idea mon plus merveilleux maître~" 

"Mmm~ I thought you might find that idea great, Tsukiyama-San."

Kaneki exclaimed with a soft and happy smile appearing on his visage now, as he leaned more upward and locked his lips with Tsukiyama's own and closed his eyes.

Returning the kiss wholeheartedly back, Tsukiyama began to move one of his hands up and down the half ghoul's back while closing his eyes and moaning into the kiss.

As that was happening, Banjou came back into the living room to retrieve something he had left behind - a book of kanji, he is using to learn how to read.

"Wha?─ Hey, love birds; you guys could at least wait until your both alone, to do something like that you know..."

Both Kaneki and Tsukiyama broke the kiss quickly, as they looked over toward Banjou who clearly had an irritated looking look about him.

Tsukiyama found this humourous, and he would tease this whole scenario on a little bit more - if it were not for the embarrassed and bashful look, Kaneki seemed to be showing at the moment.

"Banjoi-San, are we not all adults here?" Tsukiyama asked the other in an amused sounding tone, as he made an exaggerated hand gesture toward the other. 

"Yes... Yes we are... But, do that kind of thing in private - what if Hinami-Chan sees?..."

Kaneki shivered then in the older male's hold, as he suddenly hated that idea and thought.

"She's old enough now to understand what love is... Fine!... Fine... We'll go out somewhere then and do something fun, you win Banjoi-San."

Tsukiyama spoke back to the other as he rolled his eyes, placing his hands on either side of Kaneki's shoulders and escorting him toward the front door - just as well they were dressed for going out now.

Slipping their shoes on now, both Kaneki and Tsukiyama exited the apartment now and began to make their way toward a couple's park.

When they had gone out Banjou released a quiet sounding sigh from himself now, as he headed back up the stairs. He really should have just left them two, but, something inside of Banjou told him to say something and get them out of the apartment.

Do something that normal couples do together.

And, to not be stuck in this apartment.

"Oh mon cheri, don't worry about Banjoi-San at all, I'm sure he was only joking is all."

"Yeah..."

Was all the quiet sounding tone of voice said beside Tsukiyama's side, as Kaneki still had a reddened and embarrassed looking face. He and the other have never been caught like that before, so it was strange.

"By the way Tsukiyama-San, now that I am thinking about things now, where exactly are we heading to anyway?"

"Ah, I'm glad that you asked me mon chou, as I had discovered a couple's park not too far from the apartment, and well, I was thinking that we could go there Kaneki-kun. If you are wanting to that is, of course."

After that had been uttered out by the older male, the white haired half ghoul looked up and toward the other now as he smiled softly and leaned into Tsukiyama's side while closing his eyes now.

It was true after all, Kaneki and Tsukiyama needed to do more things like normal couples do, but with Kaneki's crusade on catching Aogiri Tree, finding Doctor Kanou and making the CCG see how ghouls and humans can coexist together, they haven't really had a chance to do so.

There was that festival thing that they had gone to, but beyond that, they haven't went anywhere else really.

So, spending time together in a park, alone, would be really good for the both of them now.

"I think that's an excellent idea for us to do, Tsukiyama-San."

And with that now decided and agreed upon, Kaneki and Tsukiyama walked in a comfortable silence together; occasionally giving each other glances, leaning into one and other or just generally touching their hands together.

Love, a foreign and complicated feeling to have and deal with at the best and worst of times, it was clear that this was still a new thing, very much new, to both of them.

When they arrived at the park together, they sat down together under a blooming, and petal shedding in the wind, Cherry Tree.

"This is very romantic wouldn't you agree, mon Kaneki-kun?..."

Laying down on his back and having his head rest on Tsukiyama's lap, with the older male playing and petting a bed of white hair, caused the halfling to smile up toward the other.

"It very much is, thank you Tsukiyama-San, for everything. Really, I mean that."

That caught Tsukiyama's attention now, as his eyes widened the slightest bit and he looked down toward Kaneki with teary looking and appreciative eyes.

"Kaneki-Kun, if someone has to say 'thank you' at all, then it shall be me. After everything I had done, how I acted like in the past, how I had treated you at the restaurant... And how you treat me now, and having the kind heart that you do to accept and tolerate me, I thank you."

"Tsukiyama-San... I've told you before, I've always liked you in this way - especially from when we first met."

Kaneki spoke back to the other, as he placed his arms upward and made the indication that he wanted an embrace and to be held close by the other.

Tsukiyama just smiled then and hummed, as he leaned downward and placed his arms happily and tightly around the half ghoul who asked him for a hug there - which is something he would always give to Kaneki, and nothing that the halfling needed to ask for.

"I really do love you Tsukiyama-San, I always have - even before now, and I shall always love you no matter what."

"Ah qui mon cheri, I too have and always will love you no matter what Kaneki-kun. Always..."

After hearing that, Kaneki leans upward and pressed his lips to Tsukiyama's and closed his eyes as Tsukiyama returned the kiss back.

This was nice, a rather fitting evening to spend alone together.

Just the two of them.

"Tsukiyama-San..."

"Hmm?"

The Gourmet ghoul hummed to Kaneki as he looked down toward the other happily and with a slight curious and intrigued look to him, while he got himself more comfortable now.

"Live with me?..."

"What?"

Tsukiyama questioned as his eyes flew wide opened, as he looked at Kaneki and had a shocked look on him. He honestly wasn't expecting the white haired male to say that, well, at least not this early in their relationship anyway.

"I'm asking if you wanna live together Tsukiyama-San, when we all return to the 20th Ward."

". . ."

"You don't have to, Tsukiyama-San, I just thought I should have asked and said something to you now like that as I'm ready and have made up my mind - I really do love you, and am willing to start a life with you  
I know it's early in our relationship to start living together, I do, but if your wanting to and are ready, then I'm letting you know so am I."

"I... I don't know what to say, Kaneki-Kun..."

"You don't have to say anything Tsukiyama-San, the answer isn't something I'm looking for straight away or anything."

Kaneki answered as he let a slight laugh come forth, while he kissed Tsukiyama's nose quickly and sighed in content.

"Wanna head back now then Tsukiyama-San, seeing as how it's getting late now?..."

"Sure Kaneki-Kun, I'd like that."

Once that was settled now, both Kaneki and Tsukiyama got up from being under the cherry tree they were at, while looking at each other.

"You ready Kaneki-Kun?..."

The older male asked the younger one, as he held out his hand for Kaneki to take as the halfling, more than happily, took the hand offered to him and they began to walk in the direction of where the group apartment is.

While walking to the apartment, Kaneki and Tsukiyama joined their hands together halfway to the apartment, as both smiled softly and continued walking.

Things were definitely looking up anyway.

When both had arrived back at the apartment and settled into bed together for the night, Tsukiyama slowly wrapped his arms around Kaneki's waist and held him close.

"Kaneki-Kun, are you sure about moving back to the 20th Ward?... Are you really sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure Tsukiyama-San. Thank you for asking me and making sure I'm sure, but I really am serious about this Tsukiyama-San. I really am..."

Kaneki answered honestly and without hesitation, as he turned and faced the older male and smiled happily while snuggling himself into the other's body and closed his eyes and smiled happily.

Kaneki was really serious about moving back to the 20th Ward, as well as asking and saying how he wanted to live with Tsukiyama and how he loves the other very much.

He really does.

"Are you not wanting to go back?..."

"It's not that Kaneki-Kun, I was just gonna suggest... Heh... Never mind, I'll say it another time."

"Oh come on, what is it?..."

"Well... I was gonna suggest why not come and live with me, at my place, together."

Kaneki opened his eyes then and looked into a pair of dark lavender purple ones, as he blinked a few times and felt his heart beating fast and thumping now against his chest.

Live with the other at his own place?

"Tsukiyama-San... Are you sure?..."

"Heh, of course I am sure Kaneki-Kun. Just like I am sure of how much I love you and wanna spend my life with you."

"Oh... Well then... Yes... I accept completely Tsukiyama-San."

"I'm glad, Kaneki-Kun... I'm so glad..."

And with that discussed out now, both males placed their lips together in a loving dance with each other, as they both closed their eyes after losing air from the kiss and breaking it.

"I look forward to living with you and seeing what your place looks like..."

"Heh... Good night Kaneki-Kun."

The next day, everyone got round to helping out with getting things ready to help out with the whole moving back to the 20th Ward plan.

It wasn't exactly an interesting or fun job they all were doing, but seeing as how they planned on moving quickly, they wanted to get things all boxed up and packed.

Banjou, Ichimi, Jiro and Sante were all busy with cleaning the bedrooms up and getting things packed up, as they offered to do that job as they'd get it done a lot quicker seeing as how there was four of them than two or three.

Hinami agreed to help clean up and pack the kitchen area bit up, as she wanted to help out as well around the place and so offered to do there.

While Kaneki and Tsukiyama were down in the sparring training room floor, or in other words the basement, as they were cleaning up and packing away everything that was down there.

"Quite the packing day isn't it, Tsukiyama-San? Heh... Heh... Ehhh..."

"Ah yes, it is quite a day isn't it not?..."

"I hate having to have Hinami-chan doing this as well, as we really should be doing stuff with her that normal girls do her age. I just feel like us keeping her here, is depriving to her in a way..."

"Well if you feel that way amore, why don't we take her out for something fun to do as a treat then? Would that be nice, Kaneki-Kun?..."

Tsukiyama asked, as he held one of the many books that are normally splayed out in the room haphazardly on the ground, as he looked at Kaneki and smiled softly.

"Yeah that would be nice, Tsukiyama-San, great suggestion."

"No problem."

The Gourmet ghoul states as he smiled softly and waves his free hand, as he looks down at his watch and gasps.

"Would you look at the time, we must have been doing this for some time now. Wanna take a break and get the rest done tomorrow?..."

"Mmm, yeah sure Tsukiyama-San, sounds perfect."

"Okay then."

With that decided, both males dropped what they were doing and headed up the stairs while yawning on the way up - looks like all of them have been cleaning all day it seems.

"Tsukiyama-San, I was wondering, would you mind making some food for Hinami-Chan and the others? I was thinking of taking a wee walk outside and cooling down."

"Of course, Kaneki-Kun, anything."

"Okay, thank you."

When that was said, Kaneki got himself ready and walked out of the apartment for a wee walk around the place.

Normally Tsukiyama would never agree to let him go anywhere alone normally at night, but tonight, he did and Kaneki was wondering why.

Was Tsukiyama content and happy with doing so now?

No, Tsukiyama's the biggest concerned and most paranoid person he has ever met and loved, but still, maybe Tsukiyama just knows the half ghoul isn't planning on going anywhere properly tonight.

While continuing to walk around the neighbouring streets around the apartment, Kaneki soon came to a stop and looked up toward a big projection screen.

What he saw, terrified him.

Seeing how the 20th Ward was coming to a shutdown and how Anteiku was the target of the whole sweep, Kaneki's eyes widened greatly and he felt himself becoming angry now.

He knew immediately what he wanted to do and how he wanted to do this, he wasn't gonna let his friends and Anteiku handle this all alone.

He just can't.

Watching the screen for a couple of more minutes, he turns on his heels quickly and makes a run toward the apartment now. He couldn't let this slide, no way, not like this.

They were all still considered his friends and family after all, even if some, Touka, was still angry with him.

Once arriving back at the apartment and panting heavily from his run all the way there, he immediately gasps when Tsukiyama rushes up to him worried and places his hands on either side of Kaneki's shoulders.

"Kaneki-Kun, are you alright? What's wrong? Did something happen?..."

"I..."

Stopping to catch his breath and thoughts clearly, Kaneki just goes silent and looks into Tsukiyama's eyes as he thinks a little bit more now.

How should he approach this?

For what he was wanting to do, Tsukiyama would surely not agree to it and try to stop him - like any normal person would do.

"No, nothing's wrong Tsukiyama-San... I... I just thought I was out too long is all..."

Tsukiyama stared down at Kaneki with a curious searching gaze, as he took in the half ghoul's words now and considered some things.

Kaneki would never lie to him, would he?

No, he wouldn't - Tsukiyama refused to allow his paranoid brain to think these things, as he shook his head a little and smiled softly down at the other.

"Of course, Kaneki-Kun, it's good to see you back home again and safe."

"Y-Yeah..."

Was all the white haired half ghoul breathed out, as sudden guilt of lying to the other came crashing down on him.

Why did he have to lie for?

Why couldn't he just have told Tsukiyama and everyone else the proper truth of what was happening?

If he did tell the truth and what he was planning on doing, then, more likely than not, someone or rather Tsukiyama himself would try and stop him.

Telling him how stupid and irrational he was being now with his thoughts, and part of him knows that and part of him doesn't care really - the people of the 20th Ward, Anteiku, their his family too.

Even if some were on rocky terms with him now after what happened at Aogiri Tree, especially after then.

Not that he blames them of course, they did after all risk their lives for him then - only to be told by him when it's over, that he wasn't coming back to Anteiku with them.

"Anyway, we should all get some sleep and rest right? We got a big busy day with the rest of packing to do, then we gotta make phone calls too right?..."

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at the half ghoul, as they slowly nodded their heads in unison to what he was saying now.

Rest would do them all good.

As everyone said their good nights and went to bed for the night, Kaneki noticed how his bed was missing something - or rather someone.

Tsukiyama had mentioned to him earlier when he came back and mentioned the whole going to sleep thing, how he needed to go somewhere and how he'd be staying in a close by hotel apartment he had.

Kaneki couldn't help but miss the older male by his side tonight, as he was honestly wanting to cuddle up and snuggle with Tsukiyama.

But, looks like that will have to wait for another night.

But definitely not tomorrow, as that's when the whole shutdown was happening and the raid on the 20th Ward, of Anteiku, was happening - and that's when he was gonna act.

He knew he was being stupid and brash here, but he couldn't just leave them all to fight by themselves - no matter how hard he tried to convince himself he was being stupid, his brain wouldn't register it.

Then again, his mind was already made up and dead set on helping them all out. --He just has to hope nothing bad comes of this now.

Sleeping wasn't something that Kaneki found easy last night, as he woke up still tired - the broken sleep and nightmares didn't help last night at all.

If only he had Tsukiyama there with him in bed while he slumbered, as the older male's natural lilac smelling scent calmed him and made him feel at peace. Tsukiyama helped soothe him when it came to night time, as he always ended up snuggling and cuddling into the taller male.

But not last night.

Getting up and getting dressed, with his battle suit which Tsukiyama tailored for him on underneath, the half ghoul made his way down the stairs and said his greetings to everyone who was up as he went to go and get some coffee.

Tsukiyama wasn't around yet, he must still be doing whatever he said he had to be doing last night.

Much to Kaneki's disappointment.

Looking over in the half ghoul's direction, Banjou slowly walked over toward him and placed his arms on the counter leading to the kitchen as he looked at Kaneki.

"You doing alright? You look like you haven't slept..."

"I'm fine, just had a restless night is all... Nothing I can't handle."

"Yeah..."

The mood between the two suddenly grew tense, as they looked away from one and other before Banjou spoke up again.

"Looks like Tsukiyama hasn't come around yet, much to my surprise..."

Him and Kaneki both.

"Well I'm sure he'll be around soon, it's not like him not to visit after all unannounced."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, we're thinking of continuing to get things packed up again and pick up where we left off, if you are wanting to help still that is."

Kaneki smiled then, as he placed a hand up and stopped the other in his tracks there from continuing.

"Of course I'll help out still Banjou-san, that's not gonna change just cause I'm tired you know."

"I know Kaneki, I just wanted to make sure in case you wanted to take things easy is all, you know..."

"Yeah, but I swear it, I'm fine."

The half ghoul finished there, as he flashed a smile Banjou's way before getting to work on what they still had to pack up.

Luckily much wasn't left now, just a few clothing needing packed and some accessories belonging to them all. It wasn't anything that they couldn't handle in a few hours, which was also when they were beginning to get ready to move out.

No sign of Tsukiyama yet, and the white haired halfling began to panic now - the Gourmet must be doing a hell of a job, if he never stopped round today.

Strange...

When everyone happened to be distracted with planning out things further, as it approached the evening time now, with the sun setting, Kaneki made his move then.

He was going to the 20th Ward now, while everyone is distracted back at the apartment.


End file.
